


Должен. Что он сделает завтра

by lara_alexandr



Series: О долгах [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Что должен сделать Рон





	

Часть 1

Ссора выходит громкой, безобразной. На глазах у всего факультета. 

Рон кричит, что Гарри уже мало быть Избранным. Что Поттер хочет ещё больше славы и денег. В гостиной повисает ошеломлённая тишина, и только где-то в углу тихонько ахает Колин Криви. 

Гарри молчит и стискивает кулаки, а Рону до дрожи хочется ударить его. Хотя бы для того, чтобы закрылись эти невозможные зелёные глаза. 

Рон сбегает в спальню и от души хлопает дверью. Он не выходит весь вечер, слушая звуки вечеринки, доносящиеся из гостиной. Гриффиндорцы решили поддержать своего сокурсника в предстоящем Турнире. 

Рон притворяется спящим, когда наступает время отбоя, и приходят остальные мальчики. Он слышит, как раздевается Гарри, как насморочно сопит Невилл, как хихикают Симус и Дин. После недолгой возни воцаряется тишина, но через пару минут Невилл говорит тихонько:  
\- Мы с тобой, Гарри.  
Деловито «угукают» Финниган с Томасом, а Гарри шепчет в ответ:  
\- Спасибо.  
В голосе Поттера Рон чувствует благодарную улыбку. 

Он не спит почти всю ночь. Накручивает себя снова и снова. Вспоминает шепотки в Большом Зале за спиной Гарри после церемонии избрания Чемпионов. Противные ухмылочки слизеринцев, понявших, что теперь появился новый повод для травли Избранного. «Так ему и надо», - крутится злое в голове. Сон накрывает его далеко заполночь. Последнее, о чём думает Рон – это то, что Гарри подумает и простит его. Завтра.

Но завтра всё становится ещё хуже. Рон видит рядом с Гарри Гермиону. Видит их взявшихся за руки, их переплетённые пальцы. И гнев окатывает Рона неотвратимой волной. Он не знает на кого злится больше. На Гарри, который даже не смотрит в его сторону, или на Гермиону, которая заняла место рядом с Поттером. А это место Рона. Теперь хочется ударить Гермиону. 

Рон проходит мимо, нарочно цепляя Гарри плечом.

Он чувствует злорадную удовлетворённость, когда к травле, устроенной Слизерином под предводительством Малфоя, присоединяются хаффлпаффцы. Как же! Конкурент для их Диггори. И Райвенкло. Косоглазая Чанг – подружка хогвартского чемпиона. 

Гарри молчит в ответ на все оскорбления, уходит в библиотеку, чтобы взять новую стопку книг с заклинаниями. И читает, читает, читает. 

\- Поттера укусила Грейнджер, - зло бросает как-то Рон, сидя в гостиной у камина. 

Гарри в это время нет в башне. Он с Гермионой тренируется в одной из аудиторий, выделенной им Макгонагалл. 

\- Наш маленький…  
\- … братец ревнует, - смеются близнецы.

Рон фыркает и встаёт, чтобы уйти, но падает от заклятия подножки, метко брошенного Джинни. Сестра хохочет, а с ней и все остальные гриффиндорцы.

Рон снова злится. Всё из-за Поттера. Опять. 

Рон день за днём наблюдает за Гарри. Иногда они встречаются взглядами, и Рону кажется, что вот сейчас Гарри подойдёт к нему, и они помирятся. Но Гарри моргает и отворачивается, утыкаясь в очередную книгу. Гермиона не пытается их помирить. Она теперь всё время рядом с Гарри. Странно, что их до сих пор никто не обозвал парочкой. Но все заняты значками «Поттер-смердяк», которые Малфой горстями раздаёт направо и налево. Родной факультет использует это, как новый предлог, чтобы вволю подраться и спустить пар. А Рон в очередной раз злорадствует, когда Снейп за следующую выходку гриффиндорцев снимает баллы с Поттера, прилюдно пройдясь по умственным способностям «львов» в целом и Гарри - в частности. 

\- Да, сэр, - шипит Гарри и уходит.

Гермиона бросает на зельевара обиженный взгляд и убегает за другом. Малфой, всё время простоявший рядом, бледнеет ещё больше и плотно сжимает губы. Рону кажется, что Хорёк готов проклясть Гарри, но с губ слизеринца не слетает ни единого звука. 

Травля Поттера возобновляется с новой силой. Масла в огонь подливают гнусные статейки Скитер. Она первая замечает необычайную близость национального Героя и магглорожденной ведьмочки. Издёвки сыплются на Гарри и Гермиону со всех сторон. Даже кое-кто с родного факультета не остаётся в стороне. Но этим двоим всё нипочём. Гермиона научилась надменно вздёргивать подбородок. Ни дать, ни взять – чистокровная аристократка. А рот Гарри всё чаще кривится в презрительной ухмылке. 

Рон замечает, что не он один наблюдает за Гарри. Малфой не спускает с него глаз, следит с упорством маньяка. Его издёвки становятся особенно обидными в те дни, когда выходит новая статья Риты, в которой она в очередной раз намекает на любовную связь Гарри и Гермионы. Рону приходит мысль, что Хорёк ревнует. Но Рон отбрасывает её, как заведомо абсурдную. И смеётся над этим.

А потом он узнаёт о драконах.

Рон пугается так, что тут же бежит в замок, чтобы рассказать обо всём Гарри. 

Он находит Поттера в гостиной. Гарри с Гермионой похожи на двух воробушков на жёрдочке, так тесно друг к другу они сидят на диване. Голова девушки лежит на плече парня. Она говорит что-то, и они смеются. От такой идиллии Рона охватывает невероятная злость. Даже страх отступает. В полумраке спальни он немного оттаивает. «Завтра», - решает Рон. 

\- Я вам не сова! – кричит назавтра злющая Гермиона, когда Рон просит её рассказать Гарри о драконах. – Прояви, наконец, смелость. Сделай шаг вперёд. 

Она уходит. Рон мнётся, но выходит в гостиную. Язык липнет к нёбу. Оказывается, ссориться было легче. 

\- Впервомтуребудутдраконы! – выпаливает он, стоя перед Гарри.  
\- Что? – Гарри смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись. Между бровей залегла морщинка, и Рон испытывает непреодолимое желание разгладить её пальцем.  
\- Драконы, - повторяет он, сцепляя руки за спиной.

Гарри не выглядит ни испуганным, ни удивлённым. Рон понимает, что его кто-то опередил. К Чарли ходили и Фред с Джорджем, и Джинни. 

\- Привет, Гарри, - пробегает мимо Джинни с компанией подружек.  
\- Привет, Джинни, - Гарри улыбается ей, и Рон чувствует себя последним идиотом.  
\- Извини, Рон, но я хотел бы позавтракать, - Гарри берёт сумку и уходит. 

***

После первого тура, пока в гостиной все заняты рассматриванием золотого яйца, а Симус орёт: «Ты должен его высидеть, Гарри?!», Рон подходит к Гарри и просит прощения. И Гарри прощает. Они даже обнимаются. Рон ловит на себе непонятный взгляд Гермионы, но почти сразу забывает про неё. Что может знать девчонка о настоящей мужской дружбе? А у них с Гарри именно такая. 

Рон снова счастлив. Он рядом с Гарри. Они снова сидят вместе в Большом Зале и на уроках. Ходят к Чёрному озеру и болтают пред сном до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из соседей по спальне не начинает орать:  
\- Да, заткнитесь уже! 

Всё вроде бы хорошо, но Рону почему-то кажется, что за те несколько недель, что они были в ссоре, его друг изменился. Самую капельку, но это был уже не тот Гарри. Может, дело в губах Гарри? Рон не понимает. Он старательно гонит от себя эти странные мысли. 

Так продолжается до самого рождественского бала. 

И Рон снова позволяет темпераменту взять верх. Он доводит Гермиону до слёз криками, не замечая, как темнеют глаза лучшего друга. 

\- Не надо, Гарри, - Гермиона утирает слёзы и подходит к Поттеру. – Не надо. Он не услышит тебя. Всё будет бесполезно. 

При виде переплетённых пальцев Поттера и Грейнджер в груди Рона начинает ворочаться злобное чудовище. 

Гарри провожает Гермиону до спальни, а потом, когда друзья уже лежат в кроватях, тихо говорит:  
\- Зря ты так. Если Гермиона тебе нравится, скажи ей. 

Нравится? Рон так изумлён, что даже забывает пожелать другу спокойной ночи. 

***

Рон невероятно горд тем, что Гарри будет спасать его из русалочьего плена. 

Когда всё заканчивается, они сидят в медицинской палатке, закутанные в одеяла по уши, напоенные согревающими зельями. Гарри греет руки о чашку с чаем и болтает с Седриком, а Рон глаз не может оторвать от его мокрых, слипшихся стрелочками угольно-чёрных ресниц. 

***

А потом случается это. Рону снится зелень. Целый океан зелени. Яркой и переливчатой, точно трава на лугу, залитом солнцем. Он тянется вперёд. Рону кажется важным дотронуться до этого великолепия. Ощутить шелковистость, но он чувствует нечто твёрдое. Рон проводит пару раз рукой, пытаясь понять. Ему кажется, что его пронзает молния. Так остро, так хорошо. Он выгибается и открывает, наконец, глаза. На губах тает имя. 

С соседней кровати раздаётся шорох откидываемого одеяла. Рон видит лицо Гарри, склонившегося над ним.

\- Рон, ты меня звал? – сонно спрашивает друг.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, я услышал, как ты стонешь и зовёшь меня. Тебе плохо?

Рону хорошо. 

\- Н-нет, Гарри. Всё нормально. Это просто сон.  
\- А-а.

Гарри забирается обратно в постель. Рон слышит, как шуршат простыни, как Гарри закутывается в одеяло. Постепенно дыхание друга выравнивается, а Рон до утра не может сомкнуть глаз. Его первый мокрый сон был о Гарри. Рон пугается так, как не пугался Венгерской Хвостороги. Гарри – мальчик, и Рон – мальчик. И Рону по определению должны нравиться девочки. Он сравнивает Гарри и Гермиону. Она симпатичная и даже больше, но Гарри всё равно кажется лучше. 

Мастурбируя в следующий раз, Рон представляет Гермиону, не по годам развитую Лаванду и ямочки на щеках сестёр Патил, но лицо Гарри точно выжжено на внутренней стороне век. Рон зажмуривается, отчаянно стискивая зубами уголок подушки, чтобы не закричать и не выдать себя. Гарри спит совсем рядом. 

***

Лето после четвёртого курса выдаётся необычайно жарким. Рону кажется, что всё замирает в ожидании чего-то ужасного. Где-то там есть Волдеморт. И ещё есть Гарри.

Половину каникул Рон предоставлен сам себе. Старшие все в работе, Фред и Джордж заняты исключительно друг другом и приколами. А Джинни… Рон видит, как она бесконечно долго может выводить пальцем заветные инициалы, заключая их в сердечко. Сестра по уши влюблена в Гарри. Рон истово завидует ей. Джинни не нужно скрывать свои чувства. Сам Рон часами бродит по саду, пинает гномов и думает, думает, думает. Он быстро понимает, что бороться с влюблённостью бесполезно. Гарри давно проник в него, как зелье проникает в кровь. 

И Рон решается. Завтра. Завтра, когда они увидятся на Гриммо, он обо всём расскажет Гарри. 

***

Завтра не получается ничего. Гарри обвиняют в нарушении чего-то там, и он должен предстать перед Визенгамотом. Рон жадно смотрит на друга. Гарри бледен, но улыбается. И Рон понимает, как же ему не хватало этой улыбки. А потом они обнимаются втроём. Объятия Гарри вызывают у Рона вполне определённую реакцию. Он старается побыстрее освободиться и даже делает шаг в сторону. Рон видит непонимание Гарри и начинает ругать Министерство, Дурслей, Фигг, Волдеморта. Гарри постепенно расслабляется, а Рон снова ловит на себе подозрительный взгляд Гермионы. 

Гарри оправдывают, и они снова едут в школу. 

***

Пятый курс тянется, как «Друбблс». 

Каждое утро Рон говорит себе:  
\- Завтра. Я всё скажу завтра.

Но во рту всякий раз становится сухо, в груди не хватает воздуха. Рону кажется, что своим признанием он только всё испортит. 

Гарри вымотан. Он руководит «Отрядом Дамблдора», противостоит Инспекционной дружине и Амбридж. Ходит к ней на отработки и литрами глотает Кроветворное. Когда Рон впервые видит порезы на гладкой коже и искажённое болью лицо, то готов лично наложить на Розовую Жабу пару Круцио и Аваду. И плевать на последствия. Он даёт себе честное-пречестное, что вот завтра, уже завтра Гарри всё узнает о чувствах Рона. 

Рон дожидается, когда после очередного занятия члены «ОД» разойдутся по своим делам, и открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, но тут появляется Чанг:  
\- Мы можем поговорить, Гарри?

У неё нежный голос, гладкие блестящие волосы и глаза, полные непролитых слёз. 

Гарри виновато улыбается Рону:  
\- Прости, друг. Давай потом.

Рону хочется кричать, хочется оттолкнуть красивую райвенкловку, хочется схватить Гарри за плечи и говорить, говорить, говорить, но он кивает и плетётся в гриффиндорскую башню. 

Гарри появляется в гостиной часа через два. Он смущён и счастлив. 

Понимание бьёт Рона. В груди болит и ноет, но он находит в себе силы сказать какую-то глупую шутку, получить за это выволочку от Гермионы и натужно рассмеяться над самим собой. Рон улыбается, но глаза жжёт сухая боль. Ему кажется, что они полны песка. 

Он снова не спит почти всю ночь. 

Первый поцелуй Гарри. Самый первый. И он случился не с Роном. И тогда Рон впервые позволяет себе пофантазировать – как бы это было у него и Гарри. У Гарри красивые губы. Немного обветренные от частых полётов, но яркие. И улыбается Гарри всегда так щедро, солнечно. И целоваться с ним, наверное, было бы так же. Горячо и ярко. До звёзд перед глазами. 

Рон накрывается одеялом с головой. В душной темноте он зажмуривается, представляя себе ещё больше, слегка дурея от собственной смелости. Он вспоминает обнажённого Гарри. Его худые ключицы и выступающие позвонки. И гладкую кожу. Гарри единственный из их потока, у кого нет ни единого прыщика. И Рон знает, как это бывает у парней. Симусу постоянно присылает всякие журнальчики кузен Фергюс, и Финниган щедро делится сомнительным чтивом с сокурсниками.

Рон вспоминает, а низ живота скручивает такой знакомой тяжестью. Он просовывает руку под резинкой трусов и сжимает изнывающий член. Хватает пары движений, чтобы кончить. В своём воображении Рон кончает в Гарри. 

Терзая себя ночами, днём Рон вынужден наблюдать за неуклюжим романом лучшего друга и Чанг. Их переглядывания и то, как Гарри держит руку Чжоу, когда объясняет очередное заклинание. Рон наблюдает за всем этим с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием, чтобы ночью в мечтах взять Гарри особенно жёстко, заставляя кричать и умолять, и говорить, что Рон самый лучший, и что только он достоин быть с Гарри. В такие моменты Рон даже счастлив. 

Но всего этого как будто мало, и однажды Гарри заявляет, что общается с Забини. Друзья ошеломлены.

\- Гарри, ты уверен? – нерешительно спрашивает Гермиона.  
\- Да, - твёрдо отвечает друг. – Он не такой, как остальные. Не такой, как Малфой.

Это правда. Малфой в этом году как с цепи сорвался. Он преследует Гарри постоянно. Один или с прихвостнями. Гарри утверждает, что о половине ловушек, что придумывают «слизни» для гриффов, его предупреждает Блейз, и драк удаётся избежать только благодаря ему. 

Когда Рон слышит, как Гарри называет слизеринца по имени, внутри всё обмирает. Это ещё хуже, чем когда-то с Чанг. Рон не верит Забини ни единой секунды. Ненавидит истово, снова и снова провоцируя стычки и драки. Ненавистный «змей» виртуозно минует все нападки Рона, выставляя Уизли в глазах Гарри неотёсанным хамом. Друзья ссорятся, а Забини, стоя за спиной Гарри, но в пределах видимости Рона, гнусно ухмыляется всякий раз и всем своим видом кричит: «Ты проиграл, нищеброд. Теперь у Гарри есть новый лучший друг. Я!» Рон готов размазать красивое лицо слизеринца по всем поверхностям школы. Он даёт выход ярости, оставаясь в одиночестве в заброшенных классах и круша всё подряд. 

Рон пытается убедить Гарри, что «слизню» нельзя верить, но друг отмахивается, а понимающий взгляд Гермионы становится совсем уж невыносимым. 

Гарри больше не встречается с Чанг, но всё чаще остаётся в Выручай-комнате после занятий «Отряда», и Рон знает, что туда приходит Забини. Они могут сидеть там часами, пока Рон мечется по замку, не находя себе места. Но Гарри возвращается всякий раз в гриффиндорскую башню и говорит им с Гермионой: «Привет», и Рону кажется, что завтра всё будет по другому, но назавтра всё повторяется. И так снова и снова. Весь год. 

А когда умирает Сириус, и Гарри убит горем, друзья обнимаются втроём. Рон чувствует дыхание Гарри на своей шее и хочет, чтобы этот миг никогда не кончался. Про умершего Блэка он не вспоминает. 

***

Весь шестой курс кажется Рону вязким болотом. Как то, что наколдовали в прошлом году близнецы. 

Рон думает, что все вокруг одержимы. Гермиона одержима учёбой. Она читает и учит, как проклятая. И без конца пропадает в подземельях на дополнительных по зельям у Снейпа. Как ей удалось уговорить на это самого профессора, Рон не знает, да и, если честно, не хочет знать. 

Сам Рон одержим Гарри. Он не спускает глаз с друга, который одержим Малфоем. Гарри не расстаётся с мантией-невидимкой и не выпускает из рук Карту Мародёров. И всякий раз срывается с места, стоит ему заметить, что точка с именем Драко Малфоя вышла из подземелий. Рон ждёт, что Гермиона начнёт отговаривать Гарри от слежки. Рон страстно желает этого, чтобы поддержать друга. Чтобы показать, что он – Рон – всецело на стороне Гарри, но Гермиона молчит и сверлит Снейпа абсолютно нечитаемыми взглядами. Сам Рон считает, что Хорёк слишком труслив, чтобы решиться на настоящую гадость, и он уже сам пытается отговорить Гарри. Рон готов на что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Гарри от Малфоя. Чудовищная ревность ворочается и царапается в груди. Тем более, что Рон замечает взгляды Малфоя, которые тот бросает на Гарри. В них бесконечная тоска и жадность и что- то такое, что заставляет Рона покрываться холодным липким потом. 

\- Хватит пялить зенки на Гарри, Хорёк, - рычит Рон, встречая Малфоя в коридоре. Они совершенно одни. Крэбба и Гойла нет за спиной Хорька, и Рон знает, что если случится драка, он выйдет победителем. Малфой совсем бледный и тощий в последнее время. 

Рон ждёт ответа. Может, удара острым кулаком или оскорбления, но Малфой кривится и вдруг начинает хохотать. Он смеётся и смеётся, а Рон чувствует себя полным идиотом. Малфой замолкает резко, как выключил кто. 

\- Тебе ничего не светит с Поттером, Уизел. Лучше займись Браун. Самое то для тебя. 

И слизеринец уходит, оставляя Рона в полной панике. Малфой догадался, понял, что Рон испытывает к Гарри. И Рон уверен, что завтра об этом будет знать вся школа. Все будут смеяться над ним и показывать пальцем. Гарри… Нет, Гарри не будет. Гарри ведь дружит с Симусом, а тот никогда не скрывал своих предпочтений, а первого сентября и вовсе заявил, что у него летом «кое-что было с одним таким». А вдруг… Вдруг Гарри на самом деле противно, и он обращается с Симусом из вежливости? 

Назавтра Рон обнаруживает себя обнимающимся с Лавандой Браун. У неё мягкие пушистые волосы, сладкие губы, и она зовёт его Бон-Бон. Гарри заливисто хохочет, услышав это, и поздравляет Рона с первой официальной подружкой. Рон вымученно улыбается, а за обедом ловит полный презрения взгляд Малфоя. И почему-то Забини. Забини улыбается Рону широко, издевательски и, пока Гарри не видит, помигивает. И тогда Рон целует свою девушку, чтобы доказать, что он… Что хочет доказать Рон, он и сам толком не знает. Просто целуя Лаванду. Он представляет другого человека. И занимаясь с ней сексом – тоже. Лаванда блюдёт свою девственность, но не против экспериментов. Погружаясь в её анус, Рон закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть миловидного девичьего личика. Он просит её не стонать и не кричать во время секса. Говорит, что не нравится, что боится, что их застукают. Придумывает кучу разных отговорок. На самом деле Рону хочется слышать хриплый, слегка простуженный голос Гарри. Держать в объятиях худое мускулистое тело, а не натыкаться постоянно на мягкие пышные груди, с которыми Рон не представляет, что делать. Но он всё свободное время проводит с Лавандой. И не потому, что хочет, а потому, что боится. Боится, что Гарри что-то заподозрит. По факультету ходят сплетни, что Герой влюблён в Джинни. Сама Джинни встречается с Томасом, но Рон часто видит её плачущей по углам. Ему некогда утешать сестру. 

Рон постепенно впадает в состояние холодной ярости. Неужели Поттер не видит, не замечает, что творится с ними. С самим Роном, с Джинни. Что они вынуждены встречаться с нелюбимыми. Но ведь Поттер у нас Избранный. Ему некогда. Ему нужно мир спасать. Поттер занят уроками с Дамблдором, слежкой за Малфоем и дружбой с Забини. И Рон решает, что у него больше нет лучшего друга Гарри Поттера. Есть сосед по спальне. Такой же, как Невилл, или Симус, или Дин. И нет больше Золотого Трио. Пусть они продолжают собираться втроём в гостиной у камина, но Рон делает это скорее по инерции. Ему неприятно присутствие Гарри. И Рон старается поскорее сбежать, отговариваясь свиданиями с Лавандой. 

А после рождественских каникул всё вдруг резко меняется. Гарри преследует Малфоя уже не так рьяно. Сам Малфой выглядит так, будто сбросил с плеч невероятный груз. Но больше всех меняется Гермиона. Она полна странного торжества. Такое настроение присуще предпраздничным дням, но уж никак не после. И только Снейп всё так же мрачен.

Остаток зимы и весна пролетают, как один день. 

Рон горделиво улыбается, когда гриффиндорцы завоёвывают квиддичный кубок под его капитанством. Поттер не участвует в игре. Он опять где-то шляется. И Рон окончательно убеждает себя, что на Гарри свет клином не сошёлся. Лаванда висит на его шее, осыпает лицо поцелуями и кричит подружкам:  
\- Это мой парень! 

А потом становится не до смеха.

Пожиратели в школе, смерть директора, его похороны и… И…

\- Слизеринская подстилка, - шипит Рон, глядя на Гарри.

Забини чуть отступает в сторону, но руки Гарри не отпускает. У них яркие зацелованные губы и блестящие от возбуждения глаза. 

\- Шлюха, - и Рон уходит в гриффиндорскую башню. 

Там совершенно пусто. После похорон директора замок как будто вымер. 

Гермиона входит в гостиную следом за ним и садится в кресло, складывая руки на коленях, точно примерная ученица. Она смотрит на Рона, а сам Рон зол так, что не может усидеть на месте. Он мечется по гостиной, отшвыривая всё, что попадается под ноги. Перед глазами тускнеет красная пелена гнева. Он снова видит тот коридор возле Выручай-комнаты. Гарри и Забини. Их поцелуй. Пальцы в волосах. Слышит нетерпеливый стон Гарри.

Столько лет… Столько лет Рон молчал. Он со всего размаху бьёт кулаком по стене, но совершенно не чувствует боли. Его отрезвляют слова Гермионы:  
\- Почему ты ничего не сказал Гарри?  
\- Что?  
\- Почему ты не сказал Гарри, что он нравится тебе?  
\- Что?  
\- Я не слепая, Рон, - Гермиона говорит с ним терпеливо, как с ребёнком или душевнобольным. – Я вижу, что Гарри нравится тебе с четвёртого курса, что ты его…  
\- Замолчи! – кричит Рон. – Я ненавижу его! Тупую слизеринскую шлюху! Ненавижу! 

Он орёт, брызгая слюной. Спокойствие слетает с Гермионы. Она подбирается, как кошка перед прыжком. Кончик её палочки слегка подрагивает. Рон понимает, что подруга готова наслать на него проклятие. 

Гермиона выпрямляется и с нестерпимой надменностью вздёргивает подбородок:  
\- Мне жаль, Рон. Жаль не тебя, а ситуацию в целом. Любовь не выбирают. Тебе ли этого не знать.

***

В следующий раз Рон видит Гарри на свадьбе Билла и Флёр. Гарри пьёт Оборотку, маскируясь под одного из Уизли, но даже в таком обличии он легко узнаваем. Его походка, его манера склонять голову, даже улыбка на чужом лице. Всё это принадлежит Гарри.

Рон не подходит к нему весь вечер, жадно следя издали. Семья знает о ссоре бывших лучших друзей, но в кои-то веки никто не лезет с советами. Даже близнецы, но они по самое немогу увлечены кузинами-вейлами и на младшего братишку не обращают никакого внимания. 

Гарри то появляется, то исчезает. Он танцует с невестой, с её подружками, проходит тур вальса с Гермионой и даже с Джинни. Рон, стоя в самом тёмном углу свадебного шатра, глаз не может оторвать от Поттера. 

Всё кончается внезапно. Появляется Патронус Кингсли с сообщением о падении Министерства, и начинается паника. Среди гостей возникают фигуры в чёрных плащах и белых полумасках.

Рон делает рывок, пытаясь дотянуться до Гарри сквозь толпу, но не успевает. Он лишь видит, как Гарри, Гермиона и Невилл аппарируют, взявшись за руки. 

Всё кончается довольно быстро. Пожиратели, поняв, что Избранный улизнул, уходят, наложив парочку профилактических Круцио на некоторых из гостей. 

*** 

Рон едет в школу, надеясь увидеть там Гарри, попросить прощения. Он уверен, что всё можно исправить. Гарри не умеет долго обижаться. Он обязательно простит Рона. 

В замке Рон понимает, что его надеждам не суждено сбыться. В Хогвартсе директорствует Снейп, но на самом деле заправляют всем Кэрроу. Кое-кто из слизеринцев под предводительством Крэбба и Гойла, в отсутствие Малфоя почувствовавшие себя хозяевами положения, начинают свой-собственный – чистокровный – террор в школе. Все развлечения в школе отменены, и Рону не остаётся ничего другого, как начать следить за Забини. Рон ждёт, что тот примкнёт к сокурсникам, что это случится уже завтра. Но Забини безукоризненно вежлив с преподавателями, обходит стороной все стычки и драки и брезгливо морщится, когда Крэбб накладывает на магглорожденного хаффлпаффца Круцио. Рон никогда не верил в бескорыстие и любовь Забини к Гарри, не верит и сейчас. И злится, видя такого отстранённого итальянца.

\- Если бы не ты, - шипит Рон. 

Уже поворачивая за угол, он слышит смех Забини.

***

Перед последней битвой Забини уходит из замка одним из первых. Спрятавшийся за доспехами Рон видит, как пылко целует Гарри любовника, пока их никто не видит, как отвечает Забини, а потом шагает в открытый камин. 

А через несколько часов Гарри устало опускает палочку. На полу лежит куча горелого тряпья – всё, что осталось от того, кто ещё пару минут назад мнил себя величайшим тёмным волшебником во всём мире.

Гарри победил. Как и должен был. 

Рон смотрит на тяжело дышащего друга и решает, что завтра он всё расскажет. 

Но завтра и послезавтра, и через неделю, и через две Гарри занят. Он почти не выходит из Министерства и Аврората, давая показания и выступая в Визенгамоте. 

До Рона, не выходящего из Норы, доходят слухи об оправдании Изабеллы Забини, и он зло кривится. А потом начинается процесс над Малфоями, и Рон предвкушает отмщение за все годы издевательств. Он проглатывает все статьи в «Пророке», посвящённые этому, с нетерпением ждёт смертного приговора хотя бы для Люциуса, полной конфискации имущества, может, высылки из страны Хорька. Он пьёт Огневиски и салютует невидимому собеседнику:  
\- За Поцелуй.  
Но назавтра рушится всё. Хорька оправдывают по всем статьям и отпускают прямо в зале суда. Там же возвращают палочку. Люциус становится на пять лет невыездным и обязан сделать крупный взнос на восстановление Хогвартса. 

Рон в бешенстве разбивает бутылку с остатками выпивки о стену. В комнате остро пахнет алкоголем.

Он никогда не ненавидел Поттера сильнее, чем сейчас.

 

 

Часть 2

Рон всё лето проводит в Норе. Не выходит дальше сада. И пьёт. Много. По несколько дней не приходя в себя, а в редкие минуты просветления старается не замечать осуждающих взглядов отца и заплаканных глаз матери. 

Так продолжается пока однажды не появляется Чарли и парой хлёстких ударов не приводит Рона в чувство, насильно поит Протрезвляющим и за шкирку, как кутёнка, тащит во двор, где окунает в чан с ледяной водой. 

\- Хватит лелеять свои обиды, - рычит Чарли, как его разлюбимые драконы. 

Рон тяжело приходит в себя. Он просит Молли выбросить или спрятать весь алкоголь в доме, подаёт документы в Аврорат и даже пытается что-то повторять из школьной программы ЗОТИ и вспоминает то, чему их на занятиях ОД учил Гарри. 

Самого Гарри Рон старается не вспоминать. Однажды он уже убедил себя, что Поттер безразличен ему. Так какого гоблина? И Рон возобновляет отношения с Лавандой. Война ничуть не изменила её. Браун всё такая же весёлая любительница сплетен и шопинга. Обнимая её ночами, вдыхая тёплый аромат волос, Рон старательно не вспоминает зелёные глаза и густые чёрные вихры бывшего лучшего друга. 

*** 

В конце августа Молли собирает в Норе всю семью. Приезжают Билл с Флёр, и даже Чарли бросает своих ненаглядных рептилий. 

Мать сообщает, что они идут в Блэк-хаус. Смотрит на Рона и добавляет, что было бы хорошо, если бы все держали свои чувства в узде. Камин в родовом доме Блэков закрыт, поэтому Уизли аппарируют.

В крошечной, невероятно тесной прихожей их встречают тишина и темнота, разгоняемая лишь парой свечей в настенных светильниках. Рон ждёт воплей Вальпурги, но с удивлением замечает, что портрет исчез. 

Молли снова заявляет о необходимости соблюдения спокойствия и снова смотрит при этом на Рона. 

В конце длиннющего коридора появляется пятно света. Оно увеличивается, приближаясь, и Рон видит необычайно серьёзную мадам Помфри. Сердце вдруг начинает бешено колотиться, коленки лишаются твёрдости, а по виску ползёт капля холодного липкого пота.

\- Что с Гарри? – голос сестры звенит от напряжения.  
\- Здесь и сейчас вы дадите своей матери Непреложный Обет, что никогда и никому до определённого момента не расскажете о том, что и кого вы увидите в гостиной, - школьная медичка как будто и не слышит вопроса Джинни. – Я засвидетельствую.  
\- Что происходит, Молли? – отец с тревогой смотрит на мать, не торопясь взяться за запястье. 

По растерянным взглядам старших братьев Рон понимает, что и они не в курсе происходящего.

\- Быстрее, Артур, - торопит Молли. 

Слова Обета звучат скороговоркой. Вспыхивают и впитываются в кожу светящиеся ленты. Воздух становится льдисто-колким от такого количества творимой магии. Странно-притихшие Уизли гуськом входит в гостиную. Когда Рон был тут в последний раз, комната походила на казематы. Пахло плесенью и доксицидом. Сейчас здесь почти уютно. Пылает камин, в воздухе витают ароматы сдобы и мебельной полировки. Так пахнет в Норе после генеральной уборки. 

Рон видит, наконец, портрет ненормальной матушки Сириуса. Картина висит над камином, и старуха морщится при виде стольких рыжих голов. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и она заорёт о проклятых магглолюбцах и Предателях, но леди Блэк молчит и только жадно рассматривает вошедших. 

Рону кажется, что гостиная полна народу, и он вертит головой, пытаясь отыскать Гарри. Тот сидит в кресле очень близко к огню, но всё равно кутается в толстый плед. А рядом стоит… Рон зажмуривается, считает до десяти и снова открывает глаза. Ничего не меняется. Рядом с Гарри стоит ненавистный Хорёк, и его рука лежит на плече Гарри. Худые малфоевские пальцы кажутся белёсыми червями. Это так мерзко, что к горлу подкатывает кислый комок, и Рон поспешно сглатывает и отворачивается. Старые обиды накатывают новой волной, и он озирается в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что поможет отвлечься. Рон видит ещё нескольких человек. На секунду ему кажется, что мир сошёл с ума. 

Снейп? Живой? Но ему же положено лежать в земле и кормить червей, но вот же он. Бледный, кривящийся, с магической повязкой на шее, но живой. И Гермиона рядом, мёртвой хваткой вцепившаяся в его руку. Окончательно Рон теряется, увидев Малфоя-старшего, восседающего на диване, как у себя дома. 

Что происходит?

Рон изо всех сил старается заглянуть в глаза Гарри, но тот упорно изучает ковёр под ногами. Вместо этого Рон ловит взгляд Хорька. Тот смотрит так, как смотрит на близнецов мама, когда понимает, что они собираются отчебучить очередную шутку – настороженно и предупреждающе. Рон уже собирается сказать какую-нибудь гадость, когда Люциус поднимается с дивана, тяжело опираясь на трость. «Неженка!» - мысленно фыркает Рон. Последняя битва была второго мая, а Хорёк-старший всё не отойдёт.

\- Полагаю, все в сборе. Пора, - произносит Люциус. 

Гарри поднимается и идёт в центр комнаты. Рон только сейчас замечает, как Поттер худ и бледен, какие у него неуверенные движения. 

Кричер щелчком убирает пыльный, проеденный молью и докси ковёр. Гарри опускается на колени, а неимоверно счастливый домовик благоговейно ставит перед ним большую плоскую чашу, больше похожую на круглое блюдо. Вся её внутренняя поверхность испещрена рунами, просвечивающими сквозь засохшие потёки чего-то бурого. Рон с ужасом понимает, какая жидкость оставила эти следы. В небольшое углубление в центре чаши эльф торжественно кладёт массивное кольцо с крупным чёрным камнем, а потом подаёт Гарри небольшой изящный кинжал. Именно этот кинжал, только в ножнах, висит на талии нарисованной старухи Блэк. 

Кто-то толкает Рона в спину, и он невольно делает шаг вперёд. Замечает, что и близнецы, и Чарли, и Перси следуют за ним. И даже Малфой-младший, который бледнеет ещё больше (хотя, куда уж больше) и как-то беспомощно смотрит на отца. 

\- Вперёд, Драко, - подбадривает его Люциус. 

Рон старается встать так, чтобы быть подальше от Хорька, но его суету мгновенно пресекают.

\- Мистер Уизли, мистер Малфой не заразный, - хрипит Снейп. 

Рон видит, как наливается гневом отец, но мать дёргает его за руку и шипит:  
\- Не время и не место.

Отец замолкает, но Рон знает, что вернувшись домой, родители поскандалят.

Гарри протягивает руку над чашей и делает небольшой надрез на запястье. Позволяет нескольким каплям крови упасть на перстень:  
\- О жизни молю. 

Кровь сочно капает на камень, металл, чашу, скатываясь в крохотное багровое озерцо. 

Гарри протягивает кинжал Чарли, и тот, только молча, повторяет действия Поттера: надрезает запястье, кровь капает на перстень, но не смешивается с кровью Гарри, а с шипением впитывается. Перси, Фред, Джордж. Наконец, кинжал у Рона. Он проводит бритвенно-острым лезвием по руке, касаясь едва-едва. Кожа расходится с яркой вспышкой боли. Рон чувствует липкую влажность крови, чувствует, как она сочится, слышит то же шипение, как и у всех до него. 

Рон передаёт кинжал Малфою, хотя больше всего ему хочется вонзить клинок в трусливое гнусное сердце Хорька. 

Запястья у Малфоя тощие, и Рон надеется, что проклятый «слизень» отсечёт себе всю руку. 

Рубиновые капли летят вниз. Одна за другой. Невероятная тишина вдруг окутывает комнату. Рон невольно задерживает дыхание. Воздух звенит от напряжения, а стоящий рядом Малфой кажется натянутым, точно струна. 

Рон ждёт шипения, ждёт, наконец, объяснения всему происходящему, но вместо этого он слышит совершенно другое. 

Кап…

Кап…

Кап, кап, кап. 

Крохотная багряная лужица под кольцом в углублении становится больше и глубже. И почти видны спирали смешения крови Гарри и Малфоя.

Рон оглядывается в недоумении. Чарли тянет его в сторону. Все братья отходят, оставляя в центре Малфоя и Гарри.

\- Возьмитесь за руки, как при Непреложном Обете. Так, чтобы надрезы соприкасались, - говорит Люциус, берёт из рук Гермионы пергамент и протягивает его Драко: - Читай. 

Рука у мелкого Малфоя подрагивает:  
\- Услышано. Моя магия – твоя магия, моя сила – твоя сила, моя кровь – твоя кровь. Плату требую.  
\- Твоё желание?  
\- Дитя во чреве твоём – моё дитя.  
\- Дарую, - голос Гарри падает до едва различимого шёпота, но из-за звенящей тишины его слышат все. 

Дитя? Что ещё за хрень? 

Рон подаётся вперёд, но чувствует на плече стальную хватку. Оборачивается. Билл одними губами произносит: «Не смей!»

\- Блэкам – блэково, - заканчивает Хорёк.  
\- Свидетельствую, - заканчивает Люциус. С кончика его палочки срывается искра, ударяется о руки парней, растекается каплями по коже, оставляя на поверхности замысловатые завитки, сплетающиеся в рунные татуировки. 

Артур хмурится ещё сильнее, а старуха Блэк на картине счастлива. 

Хорёк и Гарри размыкают рукопожатие.

\- Кричер, - устало зовёт Поттер, – забери наш дар дому.

Появившийся домовик счастлив едва ли не больше Вальпурги.

\- Кричер всё сделает, Кричер всё знает, у Кричера хорошие хозяева. Сильные, - он подхватывает чашу и исчезает. 

А буквально через мгновение дом как будто встряхивается. Дрожь пронизывает стены и пол. Хлопают окна и двери. Где-то звенит стекло, с потолка сыпется рассохшаяся в крошку лепнина. 

Гарри оборачивается к портрету Вальпурги:  
\- Всё?  
\- Всё, - она улыбается. Так улыбаются серийные маньяки, наметившие очередную жертву – предвкушающее. 

Чарли и Билл настойчиво тянут братьев и сестру на выход. Следом идёт недовольный отец, а вот мать остаётся. Рон успевает заметить, как она проверяет Гарри, а потом и Хорька, на температуру. Так, как когда-то проверяла самого Рона – касается губами лба. Что-то говорит Люциусу, слушает ответ, кивает. Малфои – странное дело – не кривятся и не гримасничают.

Что происходит? 

***

Молли возвращается в Нору поздно вечером, когда ужин уже съеден. Флёр и Джинни молча моют посуду. Отец и старшие сидят за столом, вечно невозмутимый Перси перебирает очередные министерские бумаги, а близнецы притихли на диване. И только Рон нервно меряет шагами кухню. 

Мать выходит из камина как раз в тот момент, когда Рон спрашивает у всех разом и ни у кого конкретно:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Это был ритуал О Жизни Молящий. Ужинать не буду. Флёр, милая, поставь, пожалуйста, чайник, - на одном дыхании говорит Молли, садясь в своё любимое кресло-качалку. 

Уже через минуту Флёр подаёт свекрови чашку чая и подсовывает блюдце с пончиками. Молли благодарно кивает, отхлёбывает и блаженно жмурится. 

\- Что за ритуал? Гарри проклят? – Рон хмурится.  
\- Этот ритуал был придуман Блэком и для Блэков. Магия ищет наилучшего партнёра для подпитки.  
\- А мы тут при чём? И для подпитки чего? – Рон никак не может взять в толк, что ему говорит мать.  
\- В вашем отце течёт блэковская кровь. И в вас тоже. И в Драко, - поясняет Молли. – Бабушка Гарри была урождённая Блэк. Нужны родственные кровь и магия, чтобы ритуал прошёл, как надо, и плод не начал отторгаться.  
\- Какой плод?! – почти кричит Рон. Он ничегошеньки не понимает.  
\- Гарри беременный, тупая твоя башка! – вопит Джинни, швыряя на стол полотенце.  
\- Что? – растерянно моргает Рон. Беременный? Гарри беременный? Эта новость бьёт не хуже шального бладжера.  
\- Забини бросил его. Ясно тебе?! – не унимается Джинни. Посуда в сушилке начинает позвякивать. – Укатил в свою распрекрасную Италию, чтоб его дементоры драли!  
\- Джинни! – возмущается отец, но та лишь отмахивается и продолжает:  
\- Если бы ты поменьше квасил всё лето, то всё знал бы. Теперь с Гарри Малфой, и ребёнок Гарри – малфоевский.  
\- Что? – тупо повторяет Рон.  
\- Гарри забеременел от этого мальчика Забини, но тот отрёкся от Гарри и ребёнка. И Гарри умер бы, если б не этот ритуал. Блэковская магия выбрала наилучшего партнёра, - терпеливо повторяет Молли.  
\- Хорька?! И почему нам ничего не сказали? – Рона трясёт от возмущения.  
\- Некогда было, - отмахивается Молли. – И, Рон, неужели ты бы отказался?  
\- Да! – выпаливает Рон.  
\- Даже если бы никто не подошёл?  
\- Да!  
\- Оставил бы Гарри умирать?

Рон тушуется от ледяного тона матери. Оглядывается в поисках помощи.

\- Джинни, а ты почему молчишь? – Рон требовательно смотрит на сестру. - Ты же всегда его любила. 

Джинни смеётся в ответ зло, с какими-то нотками обречённости:  
\- У меня нет одной важной детальки. Малюсенькой, хотя это дело вкуса. У меня нет члена!  
Она выбегает из кухни, и плечи её трясутся. Никто не идёт следом. В одиночестве Джинни всегда успокаивается быстрее, а жалость она ненавидит.

\- Мне по-прежнему кажется, что мы поторопились, - заговаривает вдруг отец. – Малфои – скользкие твари, и Гарри не должен был…  
\- Вот именно! – вскакивает Молли. – Гарри никому ничего не должен. И никогда не был должен!

***

Родители ругаются долго. Рон сидит на площадке второго этажа, как часто делал в детстве, и слушает. Отец бубнит что-то вроде: «Дамблдор никогда бы…», про Империус и приворотные, опять про скользких Малфоев и Снейпа, про запутавшегося Гарри. Мать яростно возражает и, ничуть не смущаясь, обзывает директора старым козлом, который отнял у ребёнка счастливое детство. Отец на мгновение замолкает от возмущения, а потом спор начинается с новой силой. А в душе Рона поднимается волна удушающего злорадства. Ему хочется спуститься вниз и крикнуть в лицо матери:  
\- Я знал!.. Я всегда знал и предупреждал!.. Я!.. Знал!..

В эту ночь Рону впервые за последний год снится Гарри. Поттер наклоняется к нему близко-близко и непрерывно шепчет: «Ты бы бросил меня, Рон? Ты бы бросил меня, Рон?» Лицо Гарри меняется на бледную физиономию Малфоя. И Хорёк шипит, презрительно кривясь: «Поттер мой». 

Рон просыпается в холодном поту с гулко бьющимся сердцем. Он смотрит в потолок и думает, что лучше бы Поттер умер в том далёком восемьдесят первом.

***

Учёба начинается первого сентября. Рон переезжает в аврорские казармы. Все ближайшие месяцы его жизнь подчинена строгому распорядку. Подъём в шесть. Пробежка и зарядка. Завтрак. Теория и практика. Обед, и снова теория и практика. Ужин. Свободное время и отбой. 

В первые недели Рон так вымотан, что падает в постель сразу после ужина и вырубается до утра. Ему ничего не снится, и по утрам он встаёт более-менее отдохнувшим. 

Уже к Хэллоуину Рон входит в колею, и с удивлением обнаруживает вокруг кучу знакомых лиц. Вместе с ним учится почти половина ОД за исключением тех, кто пропустил седьмой курс Хогвартса. Рон знает, таких обязали закончить школу. Сам же он неимоверно горд тем, что почти вступил во взрослую жизнь. Рон позволяет себе с головой окунуться во всё происходящее. Учёба вдруг начинает приносить удовольствие. Тем более, что в некоторых вещах Рон превосходит остальных курсантов. Он единственный, у кого получается полноценный телесный Патронус с первого раза, и его Протего совершенен. В кои-то веки его не затмевает Мальчик-Который-Выжил, и не зудит над ухом Гермиона о необходимости выполнения домашнего задания. 

На выходные Рон ездит в Нору, а по пятницам с компанией ходит в «Дырявый котёл». Соседи по комнате хвастаются своими подружками, и Рон решается поставить на прикроватную тумбочку фотографию Лаванды. И тут же становится местной звездой и объектом зависти – ибо Браун в маггловском бикини и с копной распущенных белокурых волос выглядит просто феерично. 

К Рождеству кто-то не выдерживает безумной учебной гонки и забирает документы. Из всех знакомых по школе остаётся едва ли половина. Но оставшиеся держатся до самого конца.

К Рождеству они всем курсом скидываются по паре галлеонов и арендуют кафешку на Косой аллее. Гудят до поздней ночи. 

В день подарков Рон просыпается в Норе. Рядом тихо сопит Лаванда, в её волосах всё ещё сверкают конфетти. Он спускается вниз и получает от матери фиал Антипохмельного. Остальные давно уже проснулись и разбрелись по своим делам. Под ёлкой лежат несколько коробок.

\- Это ваши с Лавандой, - улыбается мама. 

Рон разрывает хрусткую обёрточную бумагу. Всё, как всегда. Свитер от мамы, книга от Перси. От близнецов набор приколов, а от Билла и Чарли – шикарная метла. Он открывает последнюю коробку. Там пара вратарских квиддичных перчаток, пошитых из драконьей кожи. Этикетка на внутренней поверхности манжеты гласит: «Гюнтер и сын. Квиддичные товары с тысяча пятьсот десятого года». Рон невольно присвистывает. «Гюнтер и сын» шьют квиддичную экипировку для профессионалов и по индивидуальному заказу. Стоит всё это очень дорого. Неужели от Лаванды? На дне упаковки он находит яркую открытку с одним-единственным словом: «Удачи». Ломкий почерк он узнаёт сразу. Решение приходит мгновенно. 

\- Мам?  
\- М? – Молли чистит картошку, напевая про весёлые колокольчики.  
\- А камин у Блэков открыт?  
\- Да. Я была там утром. Отнесла рождественский пудинг. А что? – она оборачивается, отложив своё занятие.  
\- Хочу за подарок поблагодарить, - Рон машет перчатками. 

Молли улыбается, вытирает руки о передник и целует его в лоб, убирая отросшую чёлку. 

Натянув подаренный свитер, Рон шагает в камин и выходит в гостиной Блэк-хауса. Там сумеречно и тихо, и ёлка сверкает огоньками в углу. Одуряюще пахнет хвоёй и ванилью, и корицей, и горячим шоколадом. С кухни доносится звон посуды и бубнёж Кричера. Откуда-то слышится смех Гермионы. 

Рон не сразу замечает их. Лишь когда один силуэт отделяется от другого, он понимает, что в комнате не один. Хорёк с неприязнью смотрит на Рона:  
\- Уизли?  
А Рон смотрит на Гарри. Ему кажется, что живот у Поттера просто гигантский. А ещё у Гарри лихорадочно блестящие глаза, румянец во всю щёку и зацелованные губы. Не нужно иметь Превосходно по Прорицаниям, чтобы понять, что тут происходило. Чувство неимоверной гадливости охватывает Рона: «Мерлин! С таким-то пузом!» 

Слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает хоть что-то сообразить:  
\- Ну, ты и блядь, Поттер! Подавись! 

Рон швыряет перчатки прямо в лицо Гарри и уходит. 

Мать этим же вечером уходит на Гриммо, чтобы проведать, как там. Возвращается она только на следующее утро, когда вся семья завтракает, и выглядит при этом так, что на кухне воцаряется тишина. Даже Лаванда перестаёт щебетать, описывая Флёр свою новую мантию. 

Молли долго смотрит на младшего сына, тяжело опираясь на спинку стула Перси.

\- Где мы ошиблись, Рон? – произносит она, наконец. 

Больше Молли с ним не разговаривает.

***

Новогодняя вечеринка проходит ещё шумнее и веселее, чем рождественская. Всей аврорской компанией они почти до утра болтаются по Косой, горланят песни, смотрят на маггловский фейерверк и запускают свой, купленный у «Умников». 

Когда в воздухе появляются многочисленные Темпусы, отсчитывающие последние секунды уходящего года и кругом слышится:  
\- Пятьдесят семь, пятьдесят восемь, пятьдесят девять…  
Рон обнимает Лаванду, берёт её лицо в ладони, целует и шепчет:  
\- Я люблю тебя. 

Она с радостным визгом виснет у него на шее, дрыгает ногами и пищит:  
\- И я! И я!

Они целуются, а ночное небо расцвечивается невиданными цветами, с шумом, треском и рычанием летят драконы, скачут огненные кентавры.

Рон оставляет прошлое прошлому – Поттера, их дружбу, свои неправильные чувства. Он верит, что завтра всё будет хорошо. 

Старается верить.

Каникулы заканчиваются, и он возвращается в Лондон так и не помирившись с матерью. 

***

Учёба подходит к концу как-то внезапно. Рону кажется, что ещё вчера он читал присягу, а уже сегодня ему выдают новенькую форму с нашитыми на неё шевронами. Отныне он рядовой аврор Уизли с туманной перспективой карьерного роста. Туманной не потому, что ему лень, а потому, что каждый второй из их выпуска клянётся, что через пять, максимум десять лет сядет в кресло Главного. Кураторы только усмехаются, глядя на такое рвение.

Они куролесят почти два дня, отмечая окончание учёбы. Болтаются по Косой, заходя в каждый паб и заставляя посетителей пить за здоровье бравых авроров. Аппарируют куда-то на побережье и с визгом носятся по прибрежной полосе. Промокшие до нитки, замёрзшие, но счастливые встречают рассвет. И Рон понимает, что всё – детство кончилось. Он взрослый.

 

Часть 3

В первый день работы Рон является в Аврорат, вытягивается в струнку перед старшим группы, к которой его приписали, и бодро рапортует:  
\- Рядовой аврор Уизли прибыл для несения службы!

Старший – Дерек Донован, молодой мужик тридцати пяти лет – внимательно осматривает Рона с ног до головы, задерживается взглядом на шевелюре и веско произносит:  
\- Ого! Какой Рыж!  
Не «рыжий» с той презрительностью, что отличала Малфоя, а именно Рыж. С большой буквы. Рону почему-то приятно, и он улыбается, а Донован продолжает, заорав вглубь комнаты:  
\- Парни, у меня, похоже, конкурент появился. 

«Парни» - закалённые многолетней службой и двумя последними войнами авроры – дружно гогочут, а Донован касается собственных волос. Они у него длиннее, чем у Билла и собраны в низкий хвост. И рыжие настолько, что в свете казённых ламп отливают красным. Он высок, строен и красив, как принц с лубочной картинки. У него белоснежная матовая кожа без единой веснушки и улыбчивый пухлогубый рот. 

Уже через две недели Рон смотрит Дереку в рот, ловя каждое слово. Донован из тех людей, что легко находят общий язык с капризными старухами и их не менее капризными питомцами, истеричными девицами, вопящими младенцами и мужиками всех сортов. Он бесконечно обаятелен, но это не мешает ему быть по-настоящему жестким там, где нужно. Донован не скупится на похвалы, но и дерёт три шкуры, требуя от подчинённых полной выкладки как на работе, так и на тренировках на полигоне. Он не лебезит перед начальством и никогда не позволяет себе уничижительно смотреть на тех, кто стоит ниже по карьерной лестнице. 

Регулярно посещая курилку, Рон узнаёт, что лет через пять-десять Доновану прочат место одного из заместителей Главного, а там и до места второго лица в государстве недалеко. Рону действительно повезло со старшим. 

Пока же Дерек знакомит Рона с остальными. Здесь кроме них ещё трое взрослых матёрых, что называется, авроров, которым Рон с уважением жмёт руки. С Финниганом знакомиться не надо, а пятый кажется смутно знакомым. Рон вспоминает, что Смит заканчивал Хогвартс в год Турнира и зовут его Элайджа. Смит отвечает на рукопожатие Рона и замечает, тщательно скрывая любопытство за нарочитой небрежностью:  
\- Ты, кажется, лучший друг Поттера?

А ещё, вспоминает Рон, этот Смит – кузен придурка Захарии.

\- Мы больше не дружим, - сообщает Рон.  
\- Почему? – допытывается Смит, пока остальные с интересом прислушиваются. Финниган вообще скрещивает руки на груди с видом: «Ну-ну, и что ты нам наплетёшь?»

В аврорской школе бывшие одноклассники старались не пересекаться.

\- Не важно, - уклончиво отвечает Рон, совершенно не удивляясь собственному спокойствию. Он так привык к постоянному присутствию Поттера в своих мыслях, что почти научился никак не реагировать на упоминания о бывшем друге от посторонних.

Смит недоумённо вздёргивает брови и открывает рот, чтобы задать новый вопрос, но его останавливает Донован:  
\- Смит, отчёт сам себя не напишет.  
\- Да, сэр, - бывший райвекловец удаляется за свой стол. 

***

Рона прикрепляют к самому возрастному из группы – Дику Сандерсу. Дику уже пятьдесят с кнатами, но он крепок не по возрасту, и во время тренировок его рука, ни разу не дрогнув, с поразительной точностью насылает заклятия на манекены. 

Первые дни Рон только и делает, что перебирает бумажки да учится заполнять многочисленные бланки и отчёты. Начальство требует аккуратности и точности во всём. Никто не хочет после многодневных поисков отпускать виновного из-за какого-то мелкого недочёта. Ушлые адвокаты рады любому промаху со стороны авроров. 

Наконец, их выпускают в «поле», и Рон с упоением носится по Лютному за Флетчером. Тот узнаёт Уизли и в своей манере начинает канючить о прощении, но Рон объявляет Наземникусу в чём того обвиняют, его права и обязанности и доставляет в предвариловку

Сандерс хлопает Рона по плечу и говорит:  
\- С почином.

***

А потом наступает второе мая. 

Рон присутствует в Министерстве не как приглашённый (Лаванда жутко расстроена тем, что не может щегольнуть в новой мантии), а как обеспечивающий порядок. Он смотрит, как главный парадный зал наполняется волшебниками. Первыми подтягиваются министерские. Рон коротко кивает родителям и Биллу с Флёр. 

Ручеёк гостей, выходящих из начищенных каминов, поначалу жиденький, становится гуще. Рон вдруг вспоминает тот странный бал у Сатаны, описанный каким-то русским писателям. Гермиона зачитывалась его книгами и пыталась и друзей приобщить к прекрасному. Рон так и не осилил эту философскую муть, разбавленную маггловской бесовщиной, а Гарри впечатлился. 

В зал важно вплывает аристократия – Совет Лордов в полном составе. 

Через пару минут Рон обменивается взглядом с Невиллом, рядом с которым стоят величественная, как королевский фрегат, леди Августа и Полумна, в кои-то веки с вменяемым выражением лица. Рон знает, что Лонгботтому будут сегодня вручать Орден. Не зря всё-таки год с Поттером по лесам скитался. 

Появление самоуверенного, будто и не было судебного процесса, лорда Малфоя вызывает ожесточённые перешёптывания. Его развод и скандальный суд над Нарциссой обсуждают до сих пор, хоть это и случилось прошлым летом. 

Рон слышит яростные шепотки двух дамочек:  
\- Я слышала от Эльзы, а ей сказала Джанин, а Джанин узнала от Анны в прошлый четверг за партией в бридж…  
\- Ну что? Что? – нетерпение, помноженное на неистовое любопытство, плещется в воздухе.  
\- Люциус принял метку в угоду Нарциссе! – выпаливает первая дама, наряженная в синюю мантию.

Вторая – в тёмно-сером – поражённо ахает, а Синяя улыбается, довольная произведённым эффектом.

\- А ещё она… - Синяя подозрительно косится на Рона – тот мгновенно делает незаинтересованное лицо – и понижает голос до интимного шёпота. Рону не слышно в нарастающем гуле голосов, но Серая снова ахает, закрывает рот ладонью и делает круглые-прекруглые глаза:  
\- А казалась такой приличной.  
\- Вот-вот. Вспомни, дорогая, что она хотела сделать с собственным сыном, - продолжает Синяя.  
\- Такой красивый мальчик. Бедняжка. Слава Мерлину, что он пошёл в Малфоев, а то эти Блэки…- Серая делает многозначительное лицо.

Дамочки понимающе кивают друг другу и снова смотрят на Люциуса. Тот не стоит в одиночестве, как можно было бы предположить, учитывая его сомнительное прошлое, а ведёт оживлённую беседу с нынешним председателем Совета Лордов – старым лордом Огденом. 

\- Спишусь-ка я с кузиной Фанни. У неё дочь нынче Шармбатон заканчивает, - задумчиво тянет Синяя.  
\- Полагаешь, он будет жениться второй раз? – оживляется Серая.  
\- Несомненно, дорогая, несомненно. Малфой-менор не может без хозяйки, - авторитетно заявляет Синяя. 

Обе извлекают из сумочек лорнеты и начинают беззастенчиво рассматривать высокую статную фигуру Малфоя.

Рон криво усмехается. Война войной, а сплетни по расписанию

Шепотки в зале становятся ещё яростнее, когда появляется Снейп. О том, что зельевар жив, стало известно совсем недавно, когда начались открытые показательные суды над некоторыми из пособников Волдеморта. Эти люди не имели метки, и их поимка стала возможной лишь благодаря сведениям, что предоставил Снейп. 

\- Слышала новость о Снейпе? – говорит Серая, явно довольная тем, что знает что-то, чего не знает подруга.  
\- Что? – Синяя подаётся вперёд и даже рот приоткрывает.  
\- Принцы признали его своим наследником!  
\- Да ты что! – теперь Синяя кроме рта округляет ещё и глаза.  
\- Да! Мой племянник Патрик, сын кузины Элизабет, тот, что работает с гоблинами, вносил изменения в гобелен с родовым древом Принцев. И знаешь, что ещё?!  
\- Что? – предвкушающее сопит Синяя.  
\- Снейп помолвлен! – торжествующе выпаливает Серая.  
\- Нет! – яростно выпаливает Синяя и тут же жадно интересуется: - С кем?  
\- Ты не поверишь.  
\- Ну?  
\- Держись крепче, дорогая. С Гермионой Грейнджер! 

Теперь обе сплетницы таращатся на Снейпа, беседующего с Малфоем и Огденом. 

А на Рона точно ведро ледяной воды выливается. Гермиона и Снейп? Эта склизкая летучая мышь? Рон трясёт головой, словно хочет избавиться от жидкости, попавшей в ухо. Он чувствует себя преданным. Окончательно. 

Остальное торжество проходит как будто мимо Рона. Он пропускает мимо ушей и минуту молчания, и длиннющий список погибших, и большую часть награждения. Лишь раз приходит в себя, когда на сцену выходит Гарри и получает из рук Шеклболта Орден Мерлина первой степени. Зал взрывается аплодисментами и встаёт, приветствуя своего Героя. А Гарри отчаянно краснеет и нервно улыбается. Он по-прежнему не выносит всеобщего внимания и практически сбегает со сцены, едва произнеся слова благодарности, но Рону хватает и этих коротких мгновений, чтобы понять, что ничего не поменялось. Нет никакой Лаванды. Нет никого и ничего. Есть только Гарри. Такой же, каким его помнил Рон – взлохмаченный, всё с теми же очками, стройный и без этого кошмарного беременного пуза. 

И Рон жадно смотрит на Поттера, впитывая его образ до мельчайших подробностей.

***

В конце июня Донован собирает группу, чтобы сообщить о важном задании. 

К этому времени Рон вкусил практически все прелести службы – ночные дежурства, побудки по тревоге, случающиеся, как по закону подлости, всегда далеко заполночь, бесконечную бумажную рутину, облавы в Лютном и стояние в оцеплении на последнем концерте Селестины Уорбек. Последнее гаже всего. Фанаты, по глубокому убеждению Рона, опаснее Пожирателей раз в сто. 

\- Что за задание? – лезет, как всегда, вперёд Смит. 

Рон недовольно косится. У него ровные отношения со всеми членами команды, и только Смит раздражает его до невозможного. Даже больше, чем Захария в своё время. Элайджа такой же самоуверенный зазнайка. При этом внутренний голос с гаденькой интонацией напоминает о Гермионе и о том, что она была точно такой же. Но Рон заставляет себя не вспоминать эту предательницу, но в голову упорно лезут Крам и бал на четвёртом курсе. Но если уж быть честным до конца, то Рон просто надеялся, что Гермиона, как самая здравомыслящая из них, уговорит Поттера не связываться с Малфоями, порвать с ними все связи. Рон на все сто уверен, что тот блэковский ритуал – это очередной план «слизней», которым что-то нужно от Избранного и его подружки, а всё остальное чушь и блажь. Но Грейнджер, вместо того, чтобы пораскинуть мозгами, добровольно ввязалась в змеиный клубок. Рон не чувствует злости. Он ждёт, когда его бывшие друзья поймут, что их поимели. Рон уверен, что и Снейп, и оба Малфоя вышвырнут Поттера и Грейнджер при первом удобном случае, а сам Рон… О, да. Он подождёт. 

\- Аврор Уизли, может, вы уделите нам толику вашего драгоценного внимания? – язвительно интересуется Донован, и Рон вспыхивает, чувствуя себя первоклашкой-хаффлпаффцем на уроке зелий. – Итак, - продолжает Дерек, - завтра в Хогвартсе выпуск. Первый послевоенный, если кто забыл или снова намеревается уйти в астрал. Выпускается Гарри Поттер

Элайджа презрительно фыркает. Кажется, неприязнь к Герою у Смитов – это семейное. 

\- Нам и ещё трём группам поручено патрулировать главную улицу Хогсмита. Разбиваемся, как обычно, на пары. За каждой двойкой будет закреплён отдельный участок, - продолжает инструктаж Донован, сопровождая слова демонстрацией схемы на зачарованной доске, где изображена подробная карта деревни и прилегающей местности.

***

Первый послевоенный выпуск из Хогвартса – это первый настоящий послевоенный праздник. Да, первая годовщина победы тоже было праздником, но праздником со слезами на глазах (с). И там, по всеобщему молчаливому согласию, всё было очень строго. Траурные повязки на рукавах, сдержанные туалеты дам и никакого разноцветья флагов и шаров. 

Сейчас же в глазах Рона замешивался невероятный калейдоскоп из ярких красок: те же шарики, гирлянды флажков, наряды местных. Разукрашенная деревня, сверкая отмытыми до невозможного блеска окнами и витринами, гудит.

Сегодняшние выпускники болтаются по магазинам в компании друзей. Незыблемая школьная традиция – в последний раз пройтись по хогсмитским лавкам перед тем, как вручат дипломы. Уже прогудел прибывающий на станцию Хогвартс-экспресс. Ещё одна традиция – родители выпускников приезжают на торжество на поезде. 

Рон уже поздоровался со своими. Молли и Артур взялись сопровождать родителей Гермионы. Те по особому случаю наряженные в настоящие мантии безостановочно вертят головами, восхищаясь всем подряд.

К Рону и Дику подходит Донован:  
\- Как дела?  
\- Всё спокойно, шеф, - гудит Сандерс. – Заметили Бойда. Парням уже передали.

Донован кивает. Бойд – мелкий карманник, и наверняка не упустит случая воспользоваться толчеёй и опустошить несколько чужих карманов. Можно не сомневаться, что он не один такой любитель непыльной наживы в толпе. 

\- Смотри-ка, - Дик несильно пихает Рона в бок, - а это не твой дружок?  
\- У меня нет дружка, - бурчит Рон, предсказуемо алея.  
\- Нет, так нет, - покладисто соглашается напарник. Для аврора со стажем он на диво добродушен. 

Рон, как и Донован, смотрит туда, куда указывает Сандерс. Небольшая группка студентов стоит у «Зонко». 

На строгих ученических мантиях вышиты гербы родных факультетов. Невилл обнимает за талию мечтательно улыбающуюся Лавгуд. Джинни намертво прилипла к Томасу, а паскудно ухмыляющийся Нотт сопровождает сразу двоих девушек. 

«Предательница», - снова думает Рон, глядя на невероятно красивую Гермиону. В голову снова лезут воспоминания о четвёртом курсе, о бале, о руке Гермионы, так уютно и спокойно лежащей на руке Крама. Врага, соперника. Пусть только на тот момент, но это было именно так, и по-другому Рон не может и не хочет думать. Вторая девушка – очень изящная блондинка – кажется смутно знакомой. Рон вспоминает её. Астория Гринграсс. Младшая сестра печально – вернее, скандально – известной Дафны. Рон гнусно кривится, вспоминая свой седьмой курс и все те сплетни, что ходили по школе о слизеринке. 

«Великосветская блядь», - думает Рон. Астория, заметив выражение его лица, только выше задирает нос и кривится, как от неприятного запаха. Так когда-то смотрела на окружающих мамаша Хорька, и где теперь она? Знание о том, что хоть кто-то из Малфоев не избежал Азкабана, греет неимоверно.

На Гарри Рон старается не смотреть, но всё равно видит. Видит, как тот заметно подрос и набрал недостающий вес. Видит уверенный разворот плеч, здоровый румянец и блестящие, больше не скрытые очками глаза. Его густые чёрные вихры всё так же непокорны, а улыбка становится широкой и щедрой, когда он смотрит на друзей. 

А ещё Рон видит стоящего рядом Хорька. И их переплетённые пальцы. И сердце пропускает удар. И Рон на миг опускает веки, чтобы хоть на мгновение, но исчезло торжествующее лицо Малфоя. 

Донован стремительно шагает вперёд, Сандерс следует за ним, и Рону не остаётся ничего другого, как тащиться за ними. 

\- Гарри, - Донован тянет руку для приветствия.  
\- Дерек, - Гарри отвечает на рукопожатие. – Рад видеть.  
\- Господа, дамы, - Донован раскланивается с парнями, щедрой рукой отсыпает девчонкам комплименты. Даже замороженная Гринграсс слегка розовеет от удовольствия. 

Рон пропускает бессмысленную болтовню мимо ушей. Ему до смерти хочется заглянуть в зелёные омуты, где в самой глубине вспыхивают нестерпимо-горячие золотые искры. И через секунду Рон вдруг понимает, что и так уже смотрит в глаза Гарри. И Гарри смотрит в ответ спокойно и равнодушно. Так смотрят на незнакомца из толпы. На того, кого забудут, отвернувшись, и не вспомнят всю оставшуюся жизнь. Так смотрят ядовитые змеи и сытые коты. И сам Гарри похож на кота. Пока ещё молодого, которому ещё только предстоит вырасти в роскошного породистого кошака, но он уже сейчас осознаёт то, каким станет. И яд. Сладкий. Свежий. Исподволь проникающий в каждую клеточку тела. От которого невозможно избавиться. Да не и хочется, если уж совсем начистоту. И нет больше подростковой порывистости и неуклюжести. И нет этого кошмарного беременного пуза. Рону хочется положить руку на плоский живот Гарри. Почувствовать, как вздрагивают мышцы от тепла ладони. Скользнуть ниже и запутаться пальцами в жёстких паховых волосках, ощутить жар члена и то, как твердеет плоть от прилива крови. Рону хочется встать на колени, расстегнуть брюки Гарри и выпустить всё это великолепие наружу. Рон уверен, что член Гарри совершенен. И ровный гладкий ствол с ручейками венок, и багровая головка, виднеющаяся из приоткрытой крайней плоти. Наверняка она атласная на ощупь. А на вкус? Рон жаждет поклоняться, но…

Гарри моргает и отворачивается, включаясь в беседу Донована и остальных, а Рон натыкается на взгляд Малфоя и видит в нём… Да. Он видит в глазах Малфоя жалость и понимание. Потому что Малфой уже сам, сам насквозь пропитался Поттером. Он знает, каково это – быть отравленным. Этого Рон вынести уже не может. Он как-будто со стороны видит всё происходящее. Свой-собственный кулак со сбитыми на тренировке, но уже подживающими костяшками, с отвратительным хрустом впечатывающийся в челюсть Малфоя, ломающий её идеальную линию. 

Рон стремительно убегает. Ему нужно побыть одному. Он петляет между домов, останавливается в каком-то тупичке и, наложив чары отвлечения, расстёгивает ширинку и дрочит. Жёстко, быстро, почти больно. Кончает, почти сразу же, вздрагивая всем телом. Мутное белёсое семя стекает по грязной каменной кладке, а в голове только: «Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…» На мгновение наваливается плечом на стену, успокаивая дыхание и дожидаясь, когда перед глазами перестанут плясать огненные мушки, трясущимися руками Рон приводит себя в порядок. 

Выходя из тупичка он с размаху налетает на Донована.

\- Аврор Уизли, потрудитесь объяснить, - в голосе старшего грохочет металл.

Набычившись, Рон смотрит в сторону. 

\- Вам будет объявлен строгий выговор с занесением, вы на месяц отстраняетесь от полевых работ, аврор, и вам необходимо будет принести мистеру Малфою извинения в присутствии третьего лица. Мистер Поттер подойдёт идеально, - каждое слово Донована падает точно камень.  
\- Он хренов Пожиратель, - бормочет Рон.  
\- Его оправдали, - безапелляционно возражает Дерек. – Малфои заплатили за всё.  
\- Горбатого могила исправит, - упрямо и зло шипит Рон. – Он хотел убить директора, он притащил Пожирателей в школу. Поцелуй по нему плачет! 

Под конец Рон почти кричит. 

\- Аврор Уизли, вы обязаны уважать вынесенные судом решения. Если подобное повторится, я буду вынужден написать докладную вышестоящему начальству о вашем несоответствии выбранной профессии. 

Рон моментально вскидывается. Хорёк отнял у него Гарри, и Рон не позволит отнять ещё и любимую работу. 

\- Вы свободны, аврор.  
\- Да, сэр. 

Рон уходит, но через несколько шагов оборачивается. Донован смотрит на него, и разочарование ясно читается на его красивом лице. Это неприятно. Рон не привык к такому Дереку. Хочется всё исправить. И что-то ещё. Есть что-то ещё в глазах Дерека, что Рон никак не может понять.

Рон приносит свои извинения Малфою в Больничном крыле Хогвартса в присутствии всё той же компании под их негодующими («Как ты мог?!» - гриффиндорцы) и презрительными («Это же Уизел», - слизеринцы) взглядами. Благодаря стараниям мадам Помфри на белоснежной холёной коже нет больше и следа от встречи с кулаком Уизли. Да и сама челюсть, как Рон уже знает, не была сломана, а трещина уже затянулась. 

\- Ваши извинения приняты, аврор, - отвечает Гарри вместо Малфоя. Всё так же спокойно. 

И Рон уходит. Он бы побежал, но не уверен, что это не будет выглядеть полной капитуляцией. Больше с ними в тот день Рон не пересекается.

***

Как молодому специалисту, Рону выделяют небольшие подъёмные. Посоветовавшись, они с Лавандой подзанимают у её родителей недостающую сумму на первоначальный взнос и покупают крохотную квартирку в самом конце Косой аллеи. Здесь тихо и сонно, зато далеко от Лютного, и целыми днями на улице резвится ребятня. Одуряюще пахнет сдобой из маленькой кондитерской, где Лаванда каждое утро покупает так любимые Роном свежайшие рогалики с яблочным джемом. 

У Браун просыпается инстинкт гнездования, как любит говорить Билл. Она целыми днями моет, чистит и скоблит. Рон возвращается с работы в их маленький мирок, где пахнет побелкой и «Мистером Чистером». И они, хохоча и шлёпая клейстером куда попало, клеят недорогие, но симпатичные обои, купленные Лавандой. 

Из мебели у них пока только матрас, брошенный прямо на пол, а ужинают они, сидя на широком подоконнике малюсенькой кухоньки. Кормят друг друга с ложечки, вытирают пальцами соус с губ и мечтают.

Рон думает, что счастлив.

Закончив с ремонтом, Лаванда устраивается продавцом во вновь открывшийся магазин мадам Малкин. Теперь это называется новомодным словом «бутик». Каждый вечер, захлёбываясь эмоциями, Лаванда рассказывает о прошедшем дне, о клиентах, о красивой одежде. Она счастлива.

Рон улыбается, слушая её бессмысленную болтовню.

Летние вечера такие тёплые. Они распахивают окна, и занимаются любовью под затихающий шум улицы. Лаванда тихо мурлычет во время оргазма и кладёт его ладони на свои полные груди. Рон кончает, крепко стиснув зубы. Нет, он не боится, что их могут услышать соседи. Он боится выкрикнуть чужое имя.

***

\- Читали? – Смит врывается в кабинет. – Я взял на всех по экземпляру. 

И он бросает всем по «Пророку». На первой полосе крупными буквами «Гарри Поттер, откровения». Почти вся газета посвящена первому большому настоящему послевоенному интервью Гарри. Разумеется, за авторством Скитер. 

Финниган презрительно фыркает и отбрасывает газету. Ему нет нужды в чтении. Рон знает, что Симус если не дружит, то достаточно близко приятельствует с Поттером. Остальные рады любой возможности отлынить от бумажной волокиты хоть на какое-то время и немедленно погружаются в изучение статьи. 

Рита не изменяет себе. Все её вопросы с двусмысленными подковырками, а ответы Гарри обтекаемы настолько, что кажется будто отвечал не он, а Люциус собственной персоной. 

Рита спрашивает о прошлом, не забывая пройтись по развалу Золотого трио, интересуется планами на будущее и жадно выспрашивает о личном. 

\- Мы можем поздравить вас с заключением брака, мистер Поттер?  
\- Можете. Поздравляйте.

Рон почти слышит издёвку в голосе Гарри.

\- И когда же случилось это эпохальное событие?  
\- На следующий день после вручения школьных дипломов.  
\- Это была светская церемония?  
\- Полноте, Рита. Поттеры вступают брак один раз и на всю жизнь. Как и Малфои за редким исключением.

Жирный намёк на Нарциссу.

\- У нас полный магический брак.  
\- Пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
\- Вы угадали, Рита.

Рон видит улыбку Гарри.

\- Это правда, что ваша дочь появилась ещё до брака?

Рону кажется, что в этот момент Гарри должен был заливисто расхохотаться. Трудно себе представить более идиотский вопрос.

\- Всё верно, Рита.  
\- И когда?

Любопытство Скитер не имеет границ. Она бы и под супружеское одеяло залезла, если б знала, что это сойдёт ей с рук. 

\- Это случилось в День подарков. Она наш самый большой подарок.  
\- Вы поделитесь с нами именем?  
\- Евангелина.

Рон почти слышит нежность в голосе Гарри. С преувеличенной аккуратностью он складывает газету и уходит в курилку. 

Рон докуривает уже вторую, когда появляется Симус и достают свои какие-то невозможно мажорные сигареты. От их дыма у Рона всегда раскалывается голова. 

\- Ты ведь не знал, - скорее уточняет, чем спрашивает Финниган.

Рон не собирается отвечать. Он лишь думает о том, чего никогда не будет – он никогда не встанет перед Гарри на колени, никогда не попробует на вкус его тело и губы, никогда Гарри не забьётся под ним в оргазме, никогда не скажет: «Я люблю тебя, Рон». 

Назавтра Рон идёт в ювелирный магазин. Не тот, где от обилия мрамора и сверкающих зеркал и стёкол страшно дышать, а в маленький и полутёмный, но уютный. Где на чуть потёртых витринах красного бархата мерцают незамысловатые украшения. Он покупает кольцо с бриллиантом. Небольшим, но блескучим. И вечером, когда Лаванда приходит с работы, встаёт на одно колено и произносит:  
\- Лаванда, окажешь ли ты мне честь…  
\- Да! – пищит она и, не давая ему договорить, надевает кольцо и валит своего новоиспечённого жениха на кровать. 

На выходные они собирают его и её родителей в небольшой кафешке рядом с «Умниками» и после подачи горячего сообщают о помолвке. Теперь Лаванда пищит на пару с матерью. Мистер Браун заказывает бутылку самого лучшего шампанского, Артур что-то одобрительно гудит, а Молли ласково целует сына в щёку:  
\- Я рада.

Мама давно простила его за ту рождественскую выходку, но по-настоящему Рон чувствует это только сейчас. Кажется, что с плеч упала душная зимняя мантия. Он улыбается в ответ, переплетает пальцы с пальцами Лаванды и через широкое окно-витрину смотрит на улицу. Там Гарри и Малфой. И Хорёк говорит что-то, а Гарри заразительно хохочет. И солнце путается в его волосах.  
Часть 4

Рон любит первое сентября. С детства. Раньше, когда старшие уезжали в школу, с этого дня вся Нора принадлежала только ему и Джинни. Сестра никогда не играла в чисто девчачьи игры. Немногочисленные куклы пылились в ящике. Зато она ничуть не хуже братьев карабкалась по деревьям, строила запруды на ручье и с восторженными воплями носилась по полю, запуская змея. 

Первое сентября всегда было для Рона началом новой жизни. В этот день он познакомился с Гарри. И потом целых шесть лет мечтал, чтобы первое число девятого месяца настало как можно скорее. 

Сейчас, стоя в фойе Аврората, Рон смотрит на список новичков-курсантов. Взгляд притягивает одно-единственное имя – Гарри Джеймс Поттер. 

Ну, правильно. Поттер всегда мечтал стать аврором, как отец. 

Рон уже сейчас предвкушает, как Герой придёт к ним на стажировку. А в том, что так и будет, Уизли не сомневается ни единой секунды. У их группы самые высокие показатели по раскрываемости, Смит всё чаще заговаривает о том, что хочет уйти в архив, а Дерек – лучший руководитель. А у Поттера всё должно быть самое лучшее – коллеги, непосредственное начальство, место работы. 

Рядом притормаживает Симус, гружёный коробками с уликами, читает список, неопределённо хмыкает и убегает дальше. 

Следующие несколько дней в курилке и коридорах только и слышно о Герое. Кое-кто настроен откровенно враждебно, говоря, что лучше бы Победитель сидел в мэноре и присматривал за своими ручными Пожирателями. Кое-кто злопыхает, что мол, Поттер будет лишь рекламной вывеской, а толку от него – ноль. Большинству наплевать. Ну, Герой. Ну и что? Здесь многие герои. Пусть они Тёмных Лордов не убивали, но благодаря им подонки, насильники и убийцы сидят в Азкабане, а не гуляют на воле. 

Сам Рон не вступает ни в какие дискуссии, а лишь плотнее налегает на работу. И всё чаще ловит на себе одобрительный взгляд Дерека. Рону хочется стать примером для подражания, когда Гарри придёт к ним на службу, услышать дереково: «А это наш лучший аврор!»

***

Подготовка к свадьбе идёт полным ходом.

Тематические каталоги, буклеты и образцы тканей раскиданы по всей квартире. Рон то и дело поскальзывается на глянцевых страницах и невольно читает о достоинствах и недостатках льняных скатертей от разных производителей, когда утром чистит зубы. Окончательно запутывается во всех этих количествах нитей на квадратный дюйм и с ужасом закидывает чтиво куда подальше. 

Свадьба назначена на десятое мая, и Рону непонятен тот ажиотаж, что царит в Норе, у Браунов и в их с Лавандой квартирке. Он считает, что времени полно и совсем не обязательно так суетиться. 

\- Рон, это свадьба, - назидательно говорит Лаванда, - а не пятничные посиделки Отряда Дамблдора. Всё должно быть идеально. 

Рон пожимает плечами. Ему нравились их пятничные посиделки. Они с Гарри и Гермионой сидели у камина, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, потягивали сливочное пиво и до одури хохотали над ужимками близнецов. И мечтали, мечтали, мечтали. О том, как всё будет, когда они закончат школу, когда повзрослеют, когда кончится война. И Рон мог без оглядки на кого-то коснуться Гарри, пихнуть в плечо, взъерошить и без того нечёсаные вихры. Они могли бороться на ковре, а потом с гиканьем носиться по Выручай-комнате, швыряться подушками и беззаботно хохотать во всё горло, забывая хоть на эти короткие мгновения, что где-то там, за стенами замка, Волдеморт, и Гарри предстоит его убить, и что завтра снова надо будет противостоять Амбридж, Малфою и его дружкам.

Но Рон был счастлив. Мерлин, как же он был счастлив в те минуты!

Рон старается не вспоминать. Он исправно ходит на примерки своей свадебной мантии, участвует в выборе – хоть ни чёрта в этом не понимает – скатертей и цветов, дегустирует торты (это его любимая часть подготовки к торжеству) и обсуждает меню. И вырваться из вереницы этих событий нет никакой возможности. Лаванда настаивает, что они всё должны делать вместе. Она даже переносит встречи с кондитером и портнихой, если Рон очень занят на работе. 

Иногда Рон позволяет себе помечтать. Как было бы, если бы они с Гарри… Если бы…

Они бы просто расписались в Министерстве безо всякой помпы, без толпы разнаряженных гостей, без оханья и слезоразлива Молли, без кучи бестолковых свадебных прибамбасов. А потом любили друг друга всю ночь напролёт. До стона, до крика, до боли. Рон почти чувствует под ладонями жар горячей кожи, жёсткие волоски в паху и на груди. Почти видит, как стройные сильные ноги раздвигаются, приглашая его…

Рон обсуждает очередную гламурную ерунду - «Тиара» или «Голубь»(1), Бон-Бончик? – когда из Аврората прилетает дежурный Патронус со срочным вызовом на службу.

 

1 – способы сворачивания салфеток на свадебный стол

 

***

Рон торопливо идёт в сторону допросных, проходит мимо приёмной Главного, где на один дух орёт какая-то дамочка. Её властно вторит мужчина. Слышится густой бас Шеклболта. 

Рон недоумённо приподнимает брови – это что ж такое случилось, что даже Министра выдернули. Уже через пару минут он смотрит через двустороннее стекло.

На жёстком стуле сидит светловолосый парень в дорогой мантии. Имя само всплывает в памяти, даже напрягаться не надо. Малькольм Бэддок. Худощавый, красивый, точно фарфоровая кукла. Бэддок младше Рона всего на год, но воспринимается исключительно, как мальчишка, тогда как сам Рон уже умудрён месяцами службы и самостоятельной жизни.

\- Знаешь его? – спрашивает стоящий рядом Дерек. 

Рон кивает и выдаёт всё, что знает.

Богатые родители – вечные нейтралы, но ровно до тех пор, пока их капиталам (которым, кстати, до малфоевских ещё ой как далеко) ничего не грозит. Само состояние папаша Бэддока сколотил сразу после первого падения Волдеморта. Тогда многие поднялись. Многомиллионные состояния возникали буквально из воздуха. Большая их часть исчезала так же легко, как появлялась. Не у всех хватало ума сохранить и приумножить. 

Старая аристократия с презрением смотрела на копошение нуворишей, которые в свою очередь из кожи вон лезли, пытаясь пробиться в самые сливки. Мать Малькольма до того, как надеть свой первый бриллиантовый перстень, работала простой медсестрой в Мунго, а папаша служил в одном из архивов Министерства и вполне по-приятельски болтал с Артуром, а в пятницу мог выпить с ним же кружечку пива в «Дырявом котле». 

Теперь Бэддок-старший смотрит на бывших сослуживцев, как на грязь на своих новеньких щёгольских сапогах, а мадам Бэддок напоминает рождественскую ель – столько на ней драгоценностей. 

Малькольм с первого своего дня в Хогвартсе таскался за Малфоем-младшим, как приклеенный. В межфакультетские стычки не встревал никогда, но можно было не сомневаться, что пока Хорёк и Гарри мутузят друг друга, Бэддок прячется за ближайшим углом. Сколько раз Рон замечал его выглядывающим из-за доспехов или закутка, скрытого гобеленом. 

К слову – сам Малфой своего сталкера в упор не замечал. Тот хоть и был слизеринцем, но учился на курс младше, а значит автоматически попадал в категорию малявок. А с мелюзгой водиться никто не хотел. Рон и сам до определённого момента не очень-то обращал внимания на Джинни, как близнецы и Перси в свою очередь на него. 

Теперь Бэддок превратился в типичного представителя «золотой молодёжи». Рон морщится. Он терпеть не может всех этих мажористых мальчиков и девочек, которые не считают за людей тех, у кого нет суперскоростной метлы последней модели, дорогой мантии и тугого кошелька. И начхать, что на всё это зарабатывают их родители. 

\- С чем его взяли? – интересуется Рон.

Донован как-то странно хрюкает:  
\- Пытался купить в Лютном часть Гарри Поттера. 

Рон чувствует, как брови ползут вверх. 

\- Не повезло – наткнулся на одного из наших, - усмехается Дерек. – Говорит, что хотел организовать вечеринку с Оборотным. Впрочем, это единственное, что он успел сказать.

Рон понимающе кивает. Вокруг задержанного вьётся тип с невыносимо слащавой физиономией. 

\- Адвокат?  
\- Явился через пару минут после начала допроса. Родители Бэддока сейчас у шефа.  
\- Я слышал. Там Шеклболт, - добавляет Рон. – Будем отпускать?  
\- Нет. Задерживаем на двадцать четыре часа до выяснения всех обстоятельств. При нём нашли вот это.

Рон берёт в руки запакованный в пакет для улик лист пергамента, читает коротенький список имён. Там всего четыре фамилии: Нотт, Паркинсон, Флинт и Малфой. 

\- И? – он вопросительно смотрит на Дерека.  
\- Говорит, что составлял список приглашённых на вечеринку. Займись этим. Завтра в это же время мы должны или отпустить его, или предъявить обвинение. 

Рон кивает. Придётся работать одному. Сандерс на больничном. Менял лампочку в квартире тёщи-магглы и свалился со стремянки. Сломал руку и заработал сотрясение. Перелом залечили в два счёта, а вот голова – это не шутки. Лучше вылежать. У остальных из группы своих дел по горло, но Рон даже рад свалившейся так неожиданно работе – можно хоть на сутки забыть о свадебных закидонах Лаванды. В последнее время она превзошла саму себя. 

Рон оставляет Дерека разбираться с адвокатом и Бэддоками, а сам прикидывает с чего бы начать. Малфой? О, нет! Малфоя он оставит на десерт. Флинт? От Джинни Рон знает, что квиддичные сборы ещё не начались, значит Слизеринский Тролль должен быть в Лондоне, как и Нотт, который непонятно чем занимается. А вот Паркинсон…

Рон несётся в аврорский отдел международного сотрудничества. Одно из штатных переговорных зеркал свободно, и девушка-диспетчер соединяет его с главным отделением бразильского Аврората. Настроив перевод, Рон излагает тамошнему дежурному своё звание, номер жетона, составляющие палочки и запрос на розыск Пенелопы Паркинсон. 

\- Цель розыска? – позёвывая интересуется бразилец, неторопливо заполняя формуляры.  
\- Сбор данных в деле о возможном покушении на Гарри Поттера! – на одном дыхании выпаливает Рон. Может, хоть упоминание Национального Героя заставит южан оторваться от их вечной сиесты и шевелить конечностями чуть шустрее. В своё время было доказано, что Волдеморт ещё до первого падения засылал эмиссаров во все более-менее значимые столицы мира. Судя по тому, как вспыхнули глаза дежурного, а перо забегало по бумаге в два раза быстрее, со Змеелицим в Бразилии были знакомы не по слухам. Этот гад и там успел пошерудить, а имя Поттера как всегда оказало действие волшебного пинка.

\- Вас вызовут, как только сеньорита Паркинсон будет доставлена в Аврорат, - сообщает бразильский аврор и отключается.

Рон прикидывает, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы найти Панси, и решает, что вполне успеет сгонять до Флинта. 

В адресном отделе Рон пробивает место проживания нынешнего капитана «Сенненских Соколов». У него нет координат для аппарации, поэтому Рон переодевается из форменной мантии в маггловскую кожаную куртку и ловит маггловское такси. Таксист напоминает ему Стэна Шанпайка. Такой же молодой тощий и прыщавый парень и так же молотит языком обо всём подряд. Под конец поездки Рон напрочь перестаёт понимать его слова и после сакраментального: «Приехали», торопливо расплачивается и «Молнией» вылетает из машины, хлопая дверцей сильнее, чем нужно. 

Флинт живёт на самом верху высоченной башни. Рон никогда не понимал стремления магглов жить в подобных муравейниках, но холл здания поражает роскошью и чистотой, а лифт размерами похож на отдельные апартаменты. На мгновение Рон испытывает приступ клаустрофобии – настолько бесшумно движется кабина, не то, что трясущиеся и дребезжащие министерские. Да ещё эти зеркала. От нечего делать Рон разглядывает себя. Отросшие больше чем надо волосы уже пару дней, как следовало бы помыть. Куртка выглядит откровенно потрёпанной, да и форменные ботинки он так и не успел почистить. Рон усмехается, думая, что маггловский Шерлок Холмс с удовольствием прочёл бы лекцию доктору Ватсону о различиях грязи в Кенсингтоне и Фулхеме. Он выходит из лифта, оставляя за собой следы. 

Флинт открывает после нескольких настойчивых звонков. Он почти голый. Пижамные штаны, кое-как держащиеся на бёдрах едва ли можно назвать одеждой. Волосы торчат дыбом, а чёрные глаза, похожие на маслины, прищуриваются при виде посетителя:  
\- Уизли? Чё те надо?  
\- У меня к вам пара вопросов, мистер Флинт.  
\- Пошёл на хер, - Флинт – сама любезность. 

Он пытается захлопнуть дверь, но Рон ловко предотвращает попытку и заходит в лофт. 

\- Ненавижу гриффов, - бурчит за его спиной Флинт, обходит по широкой дуге и спрашивает: - Ну? 

Рон смотрит на него и не может не признать, что Маркус – мрачный, брутальный, с откровенно некрасивым лицом – сексуален до невозможного. Фанатки всех возрастов наверняка валятся к его ногам штабелями, сражённые отнюдь не зашкаливающим интеллектом, но красотой тела. Флинт частенько появляется на страницах модных журналов в рекламе спортивных товаров, мужской косметики, одежды и, разумеется, нижнего белья. И конечно, в большинстве случаев он обнажён до пояса, а то и больше. У него шикарные мускулы, обтянутые бронзовой гладкой кожей, и ни единой жиринки. Татуировки густо покрывают руки от запястий до ключиц и диковинными орнаментами стекают по спине, груди и животу. Парочка рисунков имеется даже на ногах. Самые чокнутые фанатки – Рон знает всё от той же Джинни – шепчутся о пирсинге, поминая при этом неведомого принца Альберта. Как связаны привычка проделывать в теле новые дырки и непонятный титулованный мужик, Рон старается не думать. Кто этих слизеринцев знает. 

Флинт отворачивается и идёт к огромному бару. Искусно подсвеченные стеклянные полки густо уставлены бокалами всех размеров и конфигураций и бутылками. Каких здесь только нет – и пузатые, почему-то в соломенной оплётке, и плоские с углами, похожие на вытянутые кирпичи, и с талией, и обычные цилиндрические, и высокие, и низкие. А уж цвета содержимого! От прозрачного, точно слеза, и непроницаемого, цвета сливок, до янтарного и небесно-голубого. Рон видит даже проблеск яркой зелени, и старательно гонит воспоминания о глазах Гарри. Он не сомневается, что всё это пойло стоит бешеных денег. В голове мелькает мысль о неправильности выбранной профессии.

Слышится лёгкий звон, и в низкий толстостенный бокал льётся сжиженное солнце. Кубики льда сочно цокают друг о друга. 

\- Тебе не предлагаю, ты на работе, - хохочет Флинт, показывая идеальные белые зубы. Конечно, искусственные. Рон прекрасно помнит, какой у бывшего слизеринца был прикус в школе. 

Рон равнодушно пожимает плечами. Угощение от этого тролля – последнее, о чём он мечтает в жизни. 

\- Вы знакомы с этим человеком, мистер Флинт? – поддерживать вежливый официальный тон не слишком легко, но надо. Рон протягивает Маркусу колдофото Бэддока.  
\- Липучка? – густые брови слегка изгибаются, и Рон понимает, что только что услышал школьное прозвище Малькольма. – Знаю, конечно. Он же безобидный, как клубкопух. И мозгов в той же пропорции. Что он натворил?  
\- Тайна следствия, - уклончиво говорит Рон. – Когда вы видели его в последний раз?  
\- Это допрос? – с некоторым запозданием интересуется Флинт.  
\- Пока только беседа.

Маркус какое-то время изучает содержимое бокала, решительно опрокидывает в себя остатки и произносит:  
\- Вчера. Заявился ко мне на тренировку.  
\- О чём говорили?  
\- На вечеринку приглашал, - кривится Марк.  
\- А вы?  
\- А что я? Отказался. Чего я там не видел? Соберётся мелюзга и будет меряться у кого метла длиннее и толще. 

Рон чувствует ложь, но не успевает задать наводящий вопрос, как его перебивают:  
\- Расскажи всё, Марк.

Оба оборачиваются. У распахнутой двери, через которую виднеется разобранная постель, стоит Оливер Вуд в пижаме. 

Вуд.

В пижаме.

И на маггловских костылях.

Рон моргает, а Флинт наливается бешенством:  
\- Ты какого лысого встал?!  
\- Отвали, - отмахивается Оливер и улыбается Рону: - Привет.

Ошеломлённый Рон кивает. Вуд ковыляет к креслу, усаживается и аккуратно пристраивает загипсованную ногу на подпихнутый Флинтом пуф.

\- С метлы на тренировке упал, - поясняет специально для Рона Оливер. – Костеростом не обошлось, пришлось делать операцию.  
\- Док говорил, что никаких вертикальных телодвижений, только горизонтальные, - шипит Флинт, - да только ебанутым на всю голову гриффам всё до Морганы.

Рон невольно фыркает. Маркус ещё в школе отличался редкостным косноязычием. Скулы Флинта слегка краснеют, но не от смущения – по мнению Рона, тот в принципе не способен испытывать нечто подобное – а от злости. 

\- Рссказывай, - снова требует Оливер. Оборачивается к Рону и говорит: - Этот идиот и мне ничего рассказывать не хотел, всё какую-то хрень мямлил, но у меня на его враньё давно нюх заточен. Если бы ты не пришёл, я б его завтра сам за шкирку в Аврорат приволок. Рассказывай, Марк. Это не отработками у Филча пахнет. 

Маркус скалится. В какой-то мере Рон его понимает. Слизеринцы всегда стояли друг за друга горой. Больше ни на одном факультете не было такого единения. Необходимость выдать своего, пусть даже недалёкого безобидного недотёпу, выворачивает наизнанку.

\- Этот кретин про Оборотку толковал. Мол, есть идея, как отомстить Поттеру, что Герою потом никакой «Мистер Чистер» не поможет отмыться, что только в петлю. Что-то ещё про Грейнджер вякал. Ты знаешь, Уизли, должен знать, как проходят такие вечеринки, - веско добавляет Марк. 

Рон кивает. Сам он не видел, но слышал достаточно о том, как срывает стоп-краны на приватных тусовках от обилия алкоголя и Пыльцы – изнасилования, оргии и покалеченные проститутки обоих полов. 

\- Завтра, - Рон наколдовывает Темпус, показывающий без пяти полночь, - то есть уже почти сегодня, явитесь в Аврорат для дачи показаний под протокол. Часов в десять.  
\- Он придёт, - по-крокодильи улыбается Вуд.  
\- Ненавижу гриффов, - в очередной раз бурчит Флинт и толкает Рона к выходу, - выметайся, Уизли. А ты!..

Рон слышит отголоски спора, когда вылетает из квартиры от мощного тычка в спину. По начищенному до блеска мрамору, он идёт к лифту, но оборачивается, когда позади распахивается дверь. 

\- Уизел! Бэддок не сам придумал эту хуйню с Обороткой. Ума маловато. Его всегда хватало только на то, чтобы бегать за Малфоем.  
\- С какой целью бегать? – Рон примерно представляет с какой, но хочет услышать это от Флинта.

Маркус гнусно ухмыляется в ответ:  
\- Ты же аврор, так раскинь мозгами. 

С мягким щелчком дверь закрывается, оставляя Рона в одиночестве. 

Он аппарирует в небольшой тупичок за квартал да Аврората. Рону нужно пройтись, чтобы уложить всё в голове. В принципе всё уже более-менее понятно и остальных из списка можно не опрашивать, но правила требуют, да и Малфой… Этого Рон точно не упустит.

Патронус появляется, когда Рон поднимается по невысоким ступеням, и голосом дежурного сообщает, что есть связь с Бразилией. В мгновение ока Рон преодолевает расстояние от входа до переговорной комнаты и активирует зеркало, отключая режим ожидания.

\- Аврор Уизли, сеньорита Паркинсон доставлена, но она не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, - бодро рапортует заокеанский коллега.

Рон смотрит ему за плечо. Явно пьяная Паркинсон пытается изобразить нечто вроде самбы, подпевая при этом гимн Хогвартса на чудовищной смеси английского и португальского. Спотыкается явно о собственные ноги, чьи-то руки подхватывают её и ставят вертикально. Она икает, хихикает и замечает в зеркале Рона, с силой отпихивает дежурного и умильно улыбается. 

\- Уизли, ты тааакой мииилый… Ну почему ты влюбился в эту дуру Браун? Ненавижу рыжих, - нелогично заканчивает она.  
\- Её можно привести в порядок? – интересуется Рон. Ему вполне хватило бы показаний Флинта. В конце концов остаются ещё двое, но, как говорится, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.  
\- Разумеется. 

Пока Панси поят Протрезвляющим и накладывают парочку Эннервейтов, Рон готовит допросные бланки, активирует Прыткопишущее Перо и, выскочив на секунду в коридор, залавливает парочку маящихся от безделья авроров. Парни оживляются и соглашаются побыть свидетелями. 

Трезвая Панси оказывается злее покойной Нагайны, пусть земля никогда не будет ей пухом. Она молча выслушивает свои права и обязанности, послушно глотает стандартную порцию Сыворотки Правды и отвечает на все вопросы. Никакой переписки с Бэддоком Паркинсон не ведёт, никаких встреч и свиданий, деловых или романтических. Последний раз видела ещё в школе в момент эвакуации перед Последней Битвой. Сама же после войны в Британии была лишь единожды – на бракосочетании Малфоя и Поттера. Бэддока туда, разумеется, не приглашали. Кстати, характеристику Малькольму она дала точно такую же, как и Флинт, – болван в красивой оболочке. 

Когда всё заканчивается, Панси уходит, показав напоследок Рону два средних пальца.

\- Завтра к обеду у вас будет заверенная копия нашего допросного листа, - сообщает бразилец и отключается. 

Рон отправляет повестку Нотту, злорадно представляя взбешённую физиономию разбуженного среди ночи «слизня» и аппарирует домой. Нужно хоть чуть-чуть поспать перед визитом в Малфой-мэнор.  
Часть 5

В пять Рон уже на ногах. Он почти не спал эти несколько часов, раз за разом прокручивая в голове возможные сценарии разговора с Малфоем. Сна ни в одном глазу. Им движет предвкушение, делая движения нервными и резкими. Он роняет кружку, и через секунду из комнаты доносится удивлённо-сонное:  
\- Бон-Бончик?

Шлёпают босые пятки, и на пороге появляется закутанная в одеяло по самую маковку Лаванда. Она душераздирающе зевает и смотрит на часы:  
\- Ты чего так рано?  
\- Прости, детка, дело, - Рон виновато улыбается, чувствуя себя нашкодившим котом.

Её губки недовольно кривятся. Браун можно понять - на календаре суббота, а жених опять мчится на работу, где наверняка пробудет целый день, и все планы из-за этого псу под хвост. Она почти сразу берёт себя в руки, выдавливая некое подобие улыбки и, привстав на цыпочки, тянется и целует его куда-то в нижнюю челюсть. 

\- Удачи, милый.

 

***

 

В шесть Рон уже на работе. Трясущимися от волнения пальцами он заполняет повестку для Малфоя.

Рон собирается вызвать Хорька на восемь утра, в одно время с Ноттом, и помариновать в коридоре, пока будет допрашивать второго слизня. Малфою полезно подёргаться. Хотя он наверняка заявится в сопровождении адвоката и папаши. Да и авроратская сова, долбящаяся с утра пораньше в окно, настроения точно не добавит

Рон откладывает перо и поднимается, чтобы отправиться в совятню, когда дверь распахивается, и на пороге появляется Дерек. 

\- Аврор Уизли, доброе утро.  
\- Доброе, сэр.

У самого Донована утро, похоже, не самое доброе. Бледный и с кругами под глазами, он выглядит откровенно невыспавшимся и невероятно усталым.

На носу Рождество – горячие деньки для всего Аврората. Рон уже успел прочувствовать это на своей шкуре. Разнокалиберный криминальный элемент в эти дни активизируется просто невероятно, чтобы потом, вдосталь облегчив карманы обывателей, со спокойной совестью уйти на каникулы. Как те самые законопослушные граждане. В целом ситуация напоминает кипящий котёл Невилла на уроках Снейпа – одному Мордреду известно, когда рванёт.

Особенно активно начинают действовать всякие идейные идиоты, вроде тех, что в прошлом году пытались возродить Змеелицего. Рон, тогда ещё курсант, в раскрытии дела, конечно, не участвовал, но в газетах прочитал все заметки до единой. 

Вот и нынешнее дело с Бэддоком попахивает так же дурно. А ещё серийные поджигатели в Суррее, которыми занимаются Финниган и Смит. И три недавних убийства в Лютном. А ещё какие-то «шутники» повадились подкидывать дохлых докси в карманы магглов.

И Донован, как старший, ведёт все эти дела и ещё кучу других. Он обязан быть в курсе всего, при необходимости выезжать на места преступлений, вести бесконечную бумажную волокиту и прочая, прочая, прочая.

Как ни странно, но Рон хочет такого же для себя. Ему нравится эта изматывающая суета – не остаётся времени на посторонние мысли, можно забыть о том самом. Сокровенном. 

\- Уизли, хорошо, что вы уже здесь. Иначе я вызвал бы вас из дома. Бросайте всё, у нас есть не больше пары часов. Аппарируем в мэнор.  
\- Куда?  
\- В Малфой-мэнор, - терпеливо повторяет Дерек. – Лорд Малфой связался со мной вот только что. У его сына есть для нас информация по Бэддоку. Что это у вас? – он смотрит на бланк в руках Рона. – Повестка? К дементорам её. 

Рон плетётся за начальством к аппарационной площадке и мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник. Что мешало ему навестить Малфоев ещё ночью? Но почти сразу вспоминает, что знать не знает, где сейчас живёт Хорёк, а выглядеть идиотом, болтаясь от дома к дому, как-то не хочется. В Блэк-хаусе велик шанс нехило приложиться об охранные чары, а в поместье Люциус не преминул бы пройтись по умственным способностям авроров в целом и Уизли в частности. Да и уилтширских координат для аппарации у Рона нет.

***

 

Вихрь перемещения выкидывает их на опушке небольшой рощицы. 

Под тонюсеньким слоем свежевыпавшего снега, который, впрочем, растает уже через пару часов, шуршат листья. В Лондоне, не смотря на то, что на календаре начало декабря, по-осеннему промозгло, а здесь, в Уилтшире, лёгкий утренний морозец пощипывает кончики ушей, а на лужах блестит хрусткая наледь. 

Дерек с наслаждением втягивает чистый свежий воздух, пахнущий ветром, сырой землёй и ветром. Блаженно жмурится:  
\- Как я люблю Рождество. А вы, Уизли?

Рон вспоминает прошлогодний праздник и неопределённо мычит. 

Возле главных кованых ворот с затейливым вензелем «М» в центре их уже ждёт домовик. Белоснежная наволочка с вышитым фамильным гербом трепещет. Эльф переминается с ноги на ногу, но, завидев гостей, выпрямляется и задирает тонкий длинный нос. Рон думает, что у Малфоев даже у домовиков спеси не меньше, чем у хозяев. 

\- Хозяин ждёт, Тинки проводит, - пищит эльф и семенит в сторону дома. 

Рон с любопытством осматривается. Он знает, что такие сады называются регулярными. Мать, кроме «Кулинарного вестника», выписывает «Сад и огород», и Рон иной раз, сидя сами-знаете-где, листает глянцевые страницы. 

Дорожки, проложенные строго по прямой, правильной формы клумбы, деревья в форме шаров и пирамид, всё это напоминает ему выхолощенное животное. Красиво, но… обречённо. 

То ли дело Нора с её укромными уголками. И старая яблоня с толстым узловатым стволом и такими же ветками, а к самой нижней подвешены качели. И заросли малины, где в знойный июльский полдень одуряюще пахнет ягодами. И клопами, если пошевелить ветки. А ещё есть ручей за домом, синей ниткой вьющийся в траве. И раскинувшиеся вокруг изумрудные холмы и поля, где ветер гонит золотые волны пшеницы. 

А зимой, когда всё засыпано снегом, можно до одури носиться и играть в снежки. Или помогать отцу чистить дорожки. Совсем без магии, орудуя купленными у магглов лопатами. А вечером ввалиться домой взъерошенной толпой, стягивать мокрую одежду под незлую воркотню мамы, греться у камина и пить какао и есть сладкий пирог, только-только вынутый из печки. 

Рон усмехается. Вряд ли Хорьку знакомо такое. Он точно не носился по саду и не строил снежные крепости, и Люциус не убирал снег собственноручно, и Нарцисса не готовила для них какао и пирог с патокой. 

Всё чопорно, благопристойно и прилизанно. Совсем, как чёлка Хорька в школе. 

И холодно. 

И Рон уверен, что и в доме, который и домом-то назвать трудно – скорее уж дворец из сказки, так же холодно и неуютно, как сейчас в зимнем пустом саду. 

Домовик торжественно распахивает перед ними двери.

И у Рона не хватает слов, чтобы описать всё это великолепие – лазурь и мрамор, лепнина и высоченный потолок с расписным плафоном, и низвергающаяся ослепительным водопадом люстра, и нарядная изогнутая лестница с перилами настолько искусно выкованными, что кажутся изящнейшим кружевом. 

И здесь тепло.

И Рон вдруг понимает, что успел изрядно продрогнуть, идя по саду. 

Эльф ведёт их через анфиладу великолепных комнат. Они минуют пару гостиных, музыкальный и охотничий салоны, и Рон с каждым шагом осознаёт всю нелепость и неряшливость своего внешнего вида. Он не успел почисть ботинки, и подол форменной мантии весь во влажных пятнах от растаявшего снега. И голова всё так же немыта, и вчерашняя щетина придаёт какой-то бомжеватый вид. И в противовес ему Дерек. Безупречный, не смотря на усталость. 

Младший Малфой ждёт их в небольшом уютном салоне. Домашние брюки и рубашка, не скрытые мантией, подчёркивают то, как он возмужал и раздался в плечах. Рон нехотя признаёт, что бывший однокурсник хорош. 

\- Собираешься в отпуск, Малфой? – выпаливает Рон, имея в виду кипу чемоданов, увиденных в холле.

Но Малфоя не так-то просто сбить с толку. Гадёныш изображает свою обычную ухмылочку.  
\- Угадали, аврор. Мы с мужем едем в Париж на выходные. Вот только город посмотреть не удастся. Вряд ли мы вылезем из постели, - поясняет он в ответ на изумлённо-вопросительную физиономию Рона.

Рон уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать ответную грубость, но Дерек откашливается и шагает вперёд, протягивая руку для приветствия:  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой. Прошу прощения за моего младшего коллегу. У нас всех была тяжёлая неделя.  
\- Не стоит, сэр, - снова ухмыляется Малфой. - Аврор Уизли и в добрые времена не был примером вежливости и долготерпения. Прошу, присаживайтесь.

Рон вцепляется в подлокотники. Мерзкая гнусная тварь. В эту минуту он ненавидит Хоря больше, чем когда бы то ни было.

***

Всё время, пока длится разговор, Малфой смотрит исключительно на Дерека, подчёркнуто игнорируя Рона. 

Да, Бэддок был у них позавчера в три пополудни. Рон примерно прикидывает время – выходит, что сюда Малькольм заявился сразу от Флинта. Потребовал приватного разговора с обоими Малфоями и прямым текстом заявил, что знает гениальный – в кавычках, разумеется, - способ избавить Драко от ненавистного брака. Всего-то потребуется несколько волосков Героя, пара порций Оборотки и проститутка, готовая за деньги обслужить хоть весь Внутренний круг за один присест. 

План был прост, как ржание фестрала. Шлюха в образе Избранного удовлетворяет всех, кто пожелает, на вечеринке у Бэддока. Попутно будут сделаны соответствующие снимки, которые затем анонимно отправятся во все периодические издания магической Британии. Особую пикантность всему должно было придать наличие на мероприятии школьных друзей Драко. 

И вуаля! Скандал, развод, Драко свободен и может вступить в брак с равным себе волшебником. 

\- Разумеется, Бэддок имел в виду себя, - снова криво ухмыляется Малфой. – Он сильно удивился, когда мы отказались.  
\- Злился? – Дерек на секунду отвлекается от записи.  
\- Нет, он… - Малфой замолкает, подбирая слова, - если честно, он всегда напоминал мне Хагрида.  
\- Не трогай Хагрида, - вмиг ощетинивается Рон.  
\- Угомонись, Уизли. Я лишь имел в виду, что наивность хороша до определённого возраста. Бэддок искренне верил, что предлагая всё это, - Малфой морщится, - помогает мне. Он считает, что Гарри организовал наш брак шантажом и угрозами.  
\- Флинт упоминал Гермиону, - Рон выжидающе смотрит на Малфоя. 

Тот бросает в ответ быстрый взгляд, нервно барабаня пальцами по сатиновой обивке дивана. 

\- Ладно, - решается Малфой. – Это, конечно, должен рассказывать отец, но они собирались объявить о помолвке на рождественском приёме. 

Знаменитый бал у Малфоев на Рождество. Событие, к которому начинают готовиться уже на следующий день после окончания предыдущего праздника. Весь год Британия живёт в предвкушении. Получить приглашение – значит попасть в списки самых-самых. 

Рон помнит рассказ Молли о том единственном разе, когда ей посчастливилось попасть на бал к Малфоям. Это случилось в год её дебюта в свете. Она даже показывала им с Джинни свою потрёпанную за давностью времени бальную карточку, заполненную до отказа, и старую, ещё чёрно-белую фотографию, на которой раз за разом кружится юная хрупкая красавица в воздушном платье. Тогда Молли удостоилась чести танцевать с самим хозяином вечера – Абраксасом Малфоем. 

Но вскорости она вышла замуж за Артура, и ворота мэнора захлопнулись перед ней навсегда. Уизли, при всей своей чистокровности, всегда были париями в свете, и пресловутая любовь Артура ко всему маггловскому тут совершенно не при чём. 

С девяносто пятого бал не проводился по вполне понятной причине, но в данный момент Рона заботит совершенно не это.

\- Чё? – спрашивает он, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- Поздравь меня, Уизли, - хмыкает Малфой, - скоро у меня будет новая мама.  
\- Откуда мистер Бэддок узнал о помолвке вашего отца и мисс Грейнджер? – продолжает Донован, не обращая внимания на замершего с открытым ртом Рона.  
\- Портрет деда разболтал Кассиусу Уррингтону. У отца с ним общие дела. Жена Кассиуса – крёстная мать матери Малькольма.  
\- Лорд Малфой не стал брать Обет о неразглашении?  
\- Не счёл нужным, - пожимает плечами Малфой. – Да и слухи порой бывают весьма полезны.

Ясно. Малфой всеми способами старается вернуть себе прежнее положение в обществе. А то и больше. Брак с Героиней войны, но…

\- А Снейп? – брякает Рон. 

Дерек и Драко смотрят на него, как на умалишённого. 

\- Переживаешь за Северуса? – усмехается Малфой. – Я передам. Уверен, он будет тронут до глубины души. Не волнуйся, внакладе Северус не останется. 

Рон непонимающе моргает.

\- Они собираются заключить тройственный союз, - сжалившись, объясняет Драко. – Отец, Северус и Гермиона. 

Предохранители срывает мгновенно.

\- Что?! – взрёвывает Рон, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек и группируясь, чтобы броситься на ненавистного слизняка. – Ложь! Ты врёшь! Ты всё врёшь!  
\- Рон! – на колено ложится ладонь Дерека. Властный тон и тёплая тяжесть странным образом отрезвляют. – Ещё раз прошу прощения, мистер Малфой.

Малфой кивает, не отрываясь глядя на руку Дерека. Поднимает взгляд на лицо Донована, переводит на Рона и снова на Донована. Его брови изумлённо изгибаются. 

Медленно, но верно бешенство покидает Рона. 

\- Доброе утро. Проблемы? – в комнату входит Гарри. Через приоткрывшуюся на секунду дверь слышны голоса, звон столовых приборов и звонкое требовательное: «Дааай!» 

И Рон мгновенно забывает обо всём. Он почему-то не ожидал увидеть здесь Гарри. Но вот он. Стоит в двух шагах, только руку протяни. 

\- Дерек? – Гарри настороженно смотрит на Донована.  
\- Всё в порядке. Мы уже уходим, - Дерек поднимается и идёт к дверям. 

Уже на пороге Рон оборачивается, надеясь поймать прощальный взгляд Гарри, но тот, облокотившись о спинку дивана, шепчет что-то Малфою на ухо. И вместо Гарри Рон натыкается на тяжёлый, полный злорадного торжества взгляд Хорька. 

***

Они возвращаются в Аврорат аккурат к восьми. 

Нотт уже там. Нагло ухмыляясь, сидит возле стола Финнигана. И, судя по помидорному румянцу Симуса, успел изрядно достать последнего. 

Дерек резко останавливается, преграждая путь Рону. 

\- Аврор, приказываю вам на сегодня взять отгул.  
\- Но…

Дерек крепко берёт Рона за руку повыше локтя и отводит чуть дальше по коридору. Они стоят вплотную к стене, стараясь не мешать проходящим мимо коллегам. Дерек почему-то упорно разглядывает шею Рона. 

\- Аврор, я знаю обо всех аспектах ваших отношений с семьёй Малфоев. Я участвовал в расследовании нападения на Министерство в тот раз, когда вы с друзьями пробрались в Зал Пророчеств. Я вёл дело Малфоев после войны. И я знаю о случае с дневником и вашей сестрой. Я знаю, что вам тяжело и неприятно, но вы должны быть беспристрастны. Обязаны быть. Понимаете?  
\- Да, - угрюмо кивает Рон.  
\- И я делаю вам ещё одно внушение. На этот раз без занесения в личное дело.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- А теперь идите домой. Отдохните и выспитесь. Жду завтра к восьми.  
\- Да, сэр.

Дерек ободряюще жмёт ему руку на прощание, и Рон чувствует едва уловимое поглаживание тыльной стороны ладони и костяшек. 

Наверное, показалось.

***

Дома тишина, а из записки Рон узнаёт, что Лаванда у своих родителей.

Рон варит крепкий густой, точно дёготь кофе и снимает чары стазиса со свежих круассанов. 

Отдыхать и спать? Ну уж нет! Есть дело поважнее. 

Он заканчивает завтрак, убирает крошки, моет чашку и пишет письмо: «В полдень у Фортескью». Крепит его к лапе Сычика. Возбуждённо ухая, совёнок улетает в окно. В ожидании ответа Рон приводит себя в порядок. Он ни секунды не сомневается в том, что встреча состоится. 

***

Гермиона появляется минута в минуту. Кажется, что вместе с ней в кафе врывается изморось Уилтшира. Пахнет снежной свежестью. 

\- Здравствуй, Рон, - сняв мантию, она садится напротив, аккуратно расправляя складки юбки. 

Рон не видел её с того самого дежурства в Хогсмиде. За прошедшие месяцы Гермиона похорошела ещё больше. Каштановая грива собрана в низкий тяжёлый узел, и глаза сверкают как-то по-особенному. И одета она дорого. Очень. Даже неискушённый Рон это понимает, впрочем, имея в невестах записную модницу, чего только не узнаешь. На тонком безымянном пальце сияет бриллиантами кольцо из двух металлов. Яркие блики отражаются в завистливых глазах стоящей рядом официантки. 

Гермиона неторопливо листает меню, а девица с неудовольствием разглядывает её платье. Лаванда все уши прожужжала Рону о таком, думая, что он никак не поймёт её, но у него попросту нет лишних пятисот галеонов на бабскую тряпку. А вот у кого-то нашлось. И вчерашняя главная хогвартская заучка выглядит теперь просто сногсшибательно.

Гермиона делает заказ, вполне дружелюбно улыбаясь надутой официантке и, наконец, обращает внимание на Рона.

\- Итак, - она касается непокорного локона, покинувшего своё законное место в причёске. Караты на её пальце сверкают немилосердно, что заводит почище, чем утренний разговор с Малфоем. – Ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Ты совсем сдурела? – шипит Рон. Пожалуй, даже Снейп не смог бы так. – Какого лысого ты связалась с этими слизняками? Забыла второй курс? Забыла Дамблдора? Так между ног свербело? – Рон понимает, что его уже несёт, но остановится не может. – У них гранёные, что ли? И как они тебя трахают? Одновременно или по графику? 

Под конец гнев настолько душит Рона, что он почти сипит. Гермиона выслушивает его тираду молча, лишь на скулах расцветает гневный румянец. 

\- Извини, - в её голосе слышен звон колотых льдинок. – Не знала, что обязана предоставлять тебе отчёт о своей личной жизни. И не тебе судить. Любовь, как известно, не выбирают. Уж ты-то об этом знаешь не понаслышке. 

Рон вспоминает день похорон Дамблдора, когда узнал о связи Гарри с Забини. И подбородок Гермиона вздёргивает совсем, как тогда. И на мгновение Рону мерещится Нарцисса Малфой – столько во взгляде бывшей подруги жалости и презрения. 

Она бросает на стол несколько монет и неторопливо уходит, здороваясь с какими-то незнакомыми Рону магами. 

Он идёт домой, не разбирая дороги. Топает прямо по лужам и пинает комья грязи. И специально накручивает себя, вспоминая все огрехи Гермионы – и её занудство, и излишнюю любовь к учёбе, и желание во всём и всегда следовать правилам, и то, как она настучала профессорам о новой метле Гарри, присланной тому Сириусом, и тот мордредов рождественский бал на четвёртом курсе. И даже брак Гарри и Малфоя. Ведь она могла, могла остановить Гарри. Зря, что ли, столько книжек читала?

Рон перешагивает порог квартиры, и на шею ему бросается белокурый розово-чёрный вихрь. 

\- Бон-Бончик! – восторженно пищит Лаванда. – Посмотри, что у меня есть? 

Она кружится по комнате, позволяя рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. Розовый пеньюар соскальзывает с плеч, оставляя Браун почти голой, если не считать пары невразумительных полосок – узенькие трусики из розового шёлка с чёрными кружевами и бюстгальтер, едва не лопающийся под напором спелой плоти. А ещё прозрачные чёрные чулки на широкой ажурной резинке. 

\- Родители подарили нам двадцать галеонов на Рождество, и посмотри, что я купила! Специально для тебя! – Лаванда захлёбывается счастьем. 

Ага! А то, что им пора менять кухонную плиту, старую уже никакое Репаро не берёт, она предпочла забыть. 

\- Может, хватит?! – рявкает Рон. – Хватит называть меня этой собачьей кличкой?

Голубые глаза наливаются слезами, а розовые губки обиженно надуваются.

\- Я хотела сделать тебе приятное! – взвизгивает Лаванда.  
\- И поэтому купила трусы за двадцать золотых?! Они с жопы Морганы, что ли?  
\- Да пошёл ты! – Браун подхватывает халатик и с видом оскорблённой невинности скрывается в ванной. 

Они не разговаривают до самого вечера. Лаванда сопит, яростно перелистывая страницы журнала, а потом долго гремит кастрюлями на кухне и поминает Основателей, когда плита отказывается работать.

\- Когда ты её починишь? – орёт Лаванда, свирепо шинкуя лук. От резких движений кусочки летят во все стороны.  
\- Если бы не твоя бабская хрень, мы бы купили новую! – не остаётся в долгу Рон. Стук ножа о разделочную доску становится ещё громче. 

Рон подумывает сбежать в Нору, но Молли непременно почувствует, что он не в духе, и не успокоится, пока не вытянет все подробности. А Рону совершенно не хочется выслушивать её причитания. 

Ужинают они в полном молчании. 

В постели она прижимается к нему всем телом. Горячий шёпот опаляет ухо:  
\- Рооон…

Проворные пальчики пробираются под резинку пижамных штанов и обхватывают наливающийся член.

\- Ты такооой… такооой…

Рон отдаёт Лаванде все бразды правления. Он смотрит, как полные груди подпрыгивают в такт движениям, и испытывает невероятное чувство гадливости. 

***

На работе Рон первым делом интересуется Бэддоком. И Финниган, то и дело похохатывая, рассказывает. 

Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Всё банально до жути и нет никакого мирового заговора, как поначалу воображал Рон. 

Бэддоку-старшему до скрежета зубовного надоело нытьё сына о неразделённой любви к Малфою-младшему, и он в сердцах посоветовал Малькольму как-нибудь дискредитировать Поттера в глазах мужа и общества. Кто ж знал, что в блондинистой бестолковой головушке родится такой план. А ведь действительно казался невиннее клубкопуха. 

Мадам Бэддок, ничуть не постеснявшись присутствовавших на допросе Министра и Главного Аврора, вдрызг расцарапала физиономию муженька, как только поняла, кто виноват в том, что её кровиночку загребли. Понадобились двое авроров, чтобы скрутить взбешённую тётку. Сам виновник просидел ни жив, ни мёртв всё время, пока родители дрались и обменивались стандартным: «Это в тебя он такой, дура набитая» и «Заткнись, фестрал винторылый»

Материалы уже готовятся для передачи в суд. Самое смешное, что старшему Бэддоку даже инкриминировать нечего. Подстрекательства, как такового, не было. А вот младшенькому светит статья за покушение на честь и достоинство

***

Рождественский бал в Малфой-мэноре проходит на самом высоком уровне. Спецвыпуск «Ведьмополитена», посвящённый исключительно этому событию, раскупается в считанные минуты. Лаванда жадно рассматривает яркие снимки и недовольно кривится – Гермиона просто восхитительна в вечернем туалете и гарнитуре из жемчуга и голубых топазов. 

Известие о помолвке производит эффект разорвавшейся Бомбарды Максима.  
Часть 6

Рон ждёт.

Он начинает ждать ещё с пятницы. С того самого момента, когда Дерек возвращается из Академии с церемонии вручения дипломов. Незыблемая традиция – дать возможность будущим аврорам покуролесить, отмечая окончание учёбы, протрезветь и со свежими силами приступить к работе на ниве обеспечения правопорядка. Традиция, которую не отменяли даже в годы противостояния. Тем паче, что Министерство до последнего отрицало возрождение Волдеморта. Да и потом обыватели всеми силами цеплялись за каждую возможность забыть о надвигающейся угрозе и неминуемой войне.

Теперь выходные пролетают в одно мгновение, и наступает тот самый день Икс. День, когда Гарри должен выйти на работу в Аврорат. Рон является начищенный и наутюженный. 

\- Жених! – ржёт Симус и ойкает, схлопотав подзатыльник от Сандерса.

А Рону просто не хочется ударить в грязь лицом. В конце концов, тот же Дерек всегда выглядит так, что хоть сейчас на обложку журнала.

И Рон ждёт. 

Глаз не сводит с входной двери. 

Коридоры наполняются привычным рабочим гулом: Главный распекает кого-то за стенкой, парни из СОБРа печатают шаг, проходя мимо. У них сегодня выездные однодневные учения в Восточном Суссексе. Слышно, как нетрезвый задержанный во всю мочь горланит «Боже, храни королеву». Рутина наваливается неотвратимо, как снег зимой. 

Симус гремит дыроколом, подшивая материалы дела. Смит строчит отчёт, как будто не он последние месяцы твердил о свеем желании уйти с оперативной работы в местечко поспокойнее.

Каждый занят делом.

\- Аврор Уизли, - Дерек возникает рядом совершенно бесшумно, – у вас мало работы?

От неожиданности Рон ломает перо, краснеет и суетливо начинает собирать обломки:  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Так оторвитесь от созерцания порога.  
\- Да, сэр.

Финниган со Смитом хихикают.

Рон смотрит в допросные бланки и не понимает ни единого слова. Буквы сливаются в одно чернильное пятно. 

Гарри не появляется ни с утра, ни к обеду. Рон наведывается в курилку, но и там тишина. Ни единой сплетни о том, куда распределили Героя. Хотя остальные новенькие уже приступили к исполнению своих обязанностей. Старички, к которым Рон причисляет и себя, делятся впечатлениями от молодёжи, приговаривая: «А вот в наше время». 

Рон и через несколько дней не перестаёт надеяться. Может, Гарри заболел? И старательно не замечает жалостливых взглядов Финнигана. 

 

***

По мнению Рона десятое мая наступает непозволительно быстро. Ещё вчера они всей семьёй запускали петарды на новый год, а уже сегодня он должен стоять у алтаря и ждать суженую. Будь оно всё неладно. И неважно, что хочет он совершенно другого. 

И галстук никак не желает завязываться. Билл мягко отводит его руки, в мгновение ока завязывает идеальный узел, крепит булавку и хлопает по плечу:  
\- Не дрейфь, братец. Все там будем.

И ржёт. А в дверь уже стучит Молли и говорит, что пора начинать. 

Лаванда, идущая под руку с отцом, хороша, как фея из сказки. И сколько бы ни ворчала тётка Мюриэль о глубине декольте новобрачной, но её диадема уже в который раз нимбом сияет над хорошенькой головкой невесты. 

И, разумеется, всё проходит без сучка и задоринки. Не зря Лаванда почти год планировала торжество, расписывая его практически поминутно. Это её праздник. Она здесь королева. Сам же Рон чувствует себя так, словно упал в котёл с киселём и теперь барахтается изо всех сил, пытаясь выплыть. В какой-то момент он сбегает за дом, оставляя за спиной шум и духоту свадебного шатра. Судорожно рвёт узел галстука и полной грудью вдыхает свежий ночной воздух. Прислонившись к яблоне, Рон рассматривает обручальное кольцо, не чувствуя при этом ровным счётом ничего. Это всё для Лаванды, а он… Странно, но когда-то Рон думал, что в тот день рядом с ним обязательно будут Гермиона и Гарри. Не важно в каком качестве, но они будут. Дружба казалась незыблемой. Нет ни Гарри, ни Гермионы, а сам Рон слишком устал злиться. 

И он даёт себе честное-пречестное гриффиндорское, что с завтрашнего… нет, с сегодняшнего… вот с этого самого момента для него больше не существуют ни Гермиона Грейнджер, ни Гарри Поттер. Их нет.

Слышатся шаги за спиной.

\- Ронни!

Лаванда с беспокойством смотрит ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Всё хорошо?

Мерлин! Как она красива! Рон притягивает её к себе, обнимает крепко-крепко, осыпая поцелуями лицо, шею и обнажённые плечи. Шепчет:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Люблю, люблю.  
\- Да, да, да, - горячая и податливая она льнёт к нему, счастливо смеясь. 

***

Старшие братья и Джинни, скинувшись, дарят новобрачным неделю в Париже. Восторгу Лаванды нет предела, а список одежды, которую она собирается взять с собой, бесконечен.

«Так-то, Хорёк, - Рон ухмыляется, - не только тебе по Парижам раскатывать». 

 

***

 

Маленький семейный отельчик очарователен. Лаванда вертит головой и трещит, как сорока, выплёскивая на Рона свои впечатления. Хозяева гостиницы – пожилая семейная пара (она – волшебница, он – сквиб) – видя такой неподдельный восторг и узнав, что Рон и Лаванда – новобрачные, по собственной инициативе предлагают им переселиться в самый лучший номер, благо тот свободен, не требуя доплаты. 

Лаванда скачет на постели, а потом, широко распахнув стеклянные двери, выбегает на балкончик. Внизу неторопливо катит волны Сена, а на том берегу высится Эйфелева башня. Рон считает, что нужно быть абсолютным безумцем, чтобы не только придумать такое, но и построить. 

\- Мы должны там побывать, - безапелляционно заявляет новоявленная миссис Уизли. – Я хочу всё-всё увидеть. 

Даже не разобрав чемоданы, они идут гулять по окрестностям. И даже решаются на прогулку на маггловском кораблике по Сене. Сидя на корме, Рон прижимает к себе притихшую Лаванду и впервые за несколько лет чувствует умиротворение. Ему хочется, чтобы это никогда не кончилось. И плеск волн, и натужный рокот мотора, и разноголосый гул толпы. Вот только хочется, открыв глаза, увидеть не белокурую макушку, а чёрные непослушные вихры, яркую прозелень глаз и золотящуюся под французским солнцем кожу. Но Рон вспоминает то самое честное-пречестное, данное самому себе в ночь свадьбы, и гонит прочь мечты о несбыточном. 

Они возвращаются в отель, чтобы поужинать и заняться любовью. Впервые, как супружеская пара. И день, начавшийся так восхитительно, заканчивается на неимоверно фальшивой ноте. Рон впервые заикается о детях. Лаванда смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом начинает смеяться. Спрыгивает с постели, становится в центре комнаты и оглаживает себя обнажённую:  
\- Ронни, ну подумай! Ну, разве можно портить такое какими-то там детьми? 

Она кружится, позволяя рассмотреть себя во всём великолепии.

\- Впрочем, обещаю, что подумаю. Лет через десять. Может быть, - лукаво улыбается Лаванда, забираясь обратно в кровать. – Ну, какие дети? Мы так молоды, а тут начнутся пелёнки, какашки. А если он день с ночью перепутает? А зубы?  
\- Что зубы? – Рон чувствует себя так, будто с метлы свалился.  
\- Резаться начнут, а ребёнок будет орать днём и ночью, - поучительным тоном говорит Лаванда. – А я ненавижу детские вопли. А моя грудь? 

Рон тупо смотрит на бюст Лаванды.

\- Она обвиснет! А растяжки? Их же никакие зелья не берут! 

Рон хочет сказать, что Лаванда будет всегда хороша, но язык точно к нёбу прилип. 

\- Всё! – в её голосе прорезываются металлические нотки. – Я так решила. 

***

Они завтракают в гостиничном патио, когда появляется Патронус из Аврората со срочным вызовом на службу. Это их последний день во Франции, и Лаванда намеревалась провести его на полную катушку, чтобы уже завтра, вернувшись домой, делиться впечатлениями со всеми, кто только пожелает слушать. 

\- Вот только не говори, что уедешь, - мгновенно напрягается Лаванда.  
\- Я должен. Это моя работа.  
\- У нас медовый месяц! – несколько истерически взвизгивает она.  
\- Последний день. Ты можешь сколько угодно ходить по магазинам, а я не буду ныть у тебя над ухом, - ругаться совершенно не хочется, и Рон пытается обратить всё в шутку, но Лаванда уже закусила удила:  
\- Работа для тебя всегда на первом месте! Вечно ты в своём Аврорате!  
\- Раньше ты не возражала.  
\- Раньше мы не были женаты! – с убийственной логикой заявляет Лаванда. 

Краем глаза Рон видит хозяйку гостиницы, выглянувшую на шум. Он откладывает вилку и берёт Лаванду за руку, пытаясь успокоить:  
\- Лав, я же предупреждал, когда мы назначала дату. Эти учения проходят каждый год в одно и то же время. И туда вызывают всех. Даже отпускников. Зато потом я смогу взять пару отгулов.  
\- Ну и проваливай, - её глаза наполняются злыми слезами. – Работа для тебя важнее, чем я! 

Собрав вещи, Рон пытается поцеловать её на прощание, но Лаванда вырывается, грубо отталкивая его:  
\- Уйди!

И Рон уходит, так и не поняв её претензий. 

***

Аврорат встречает его шумом чуть более сильным, чем обычно.

\- Итак, все в сборе, - Дерек приветственно кивает своей группе. – Отлично. Главный Аврор Робардс объявил ежегодные совместные учения Аврората, Отдела Тайн, больницы имени Святого Мунго и маггловских органов обеспечения правопорядка открытыми. Наша задача…

Донован с хрустом вскрывает жёлтый плотный конверт со слабо светящейся печатью «Совершенно секретно. Вскрыть ровно в восемь тридцать».

Совместные маго-маггловские учения проводятся регулярно. Как заведено у невыразимцев, в Мунго и у магглов, Рон не знает, но все аврорские подразделения уже давным-давно поделены на две части, одна из которых остаётся в эти дни на службе, а вторая отправляется нарабатывать опыт в экстремальной ситуации, сценарий к которой каждый раз совместными усилиями прорабатывают магические и маггловские аналитики. Через год группы меняются. Правда, по рассказам авроров со стажем, начальство любит иной раз взбрыкнуть и перетасовать участников в совсем уж невообразимый коктейль. 

В прошлом году группа Дерека участия в этих «стрельбах» не принимала, но Рон жадно слушал всё, о чём трепались в кулуарах. И с нетерпением ждал начала нынешних. Сейчас он твёрдо намерен быть в первых рядах. 

Дерек озвучивает условия. Согласно им группа магов-боевиков, нарушив Статут о секретности и вступив в сговор с маггловскими террористами, захватила королевскую семью в одной из загородных резиденций. 

В прошлом году, кстати, был разыгран сценарий захвата Гринготтса и маггловского банка, тесно сотрудничающего с зеленошкурыми. Гоблинов, всегда полагавших, что их банк – это неприступная цитадель, настолько уязвило ограбление, что во время войны провернули Поттер, Лонгботтом и Грейнджер, что они практически в ультимативной форме потребовали провести учения на их территории. 

Теперь Рон старается не пропустить ни слова, одновременно посматривая на двоих невыразимцев, прикреплённых к их группе. Один, как знает Рон, останется координатором здесь, а второй выйдет с ними в «поле». Туда же отправится сухая, невероятно суровая дамочка лет сорока в полевой форме колдомедика. 

\- Наша цель, - Донован активирует интерактивную доску, заставляя перемещаться обозначенные на ней схемы, - обеспечить наблюдение здесь, здесь и здесь. 

Дерек максимально чётко обозначает подчинённым их задачу. 

\- Итак, - он наколдовывает Темпус, - портал сработает ровно через десять минут. 

Все в последний раз проверяют экипировку и становятся кругом, хватаясь за связанную кольцом верёвку.

\- Три, два, один… - отсчитывает Дерек.

Невидимый крюк хватает Рона за низ живота и бросает в неизведанное.

***

Там, куда их вышвыривает портал, ветрено. Глубокий капюшон слетает с головы невыразимца, и Рон, не веря собственным глазам, смотрит на до боли знакомое лицо. 

Потрясение настолько велико, что все три дня, что длятся учения, Рон действует словно на автомате. 

*** 

Когда заканчивается всё это безумие, Дерек напоминает, что ежедневные обязанности никто не отменял. 

Рон возвращается к Лаванде, которая всё ещё демонстративно молчит и показательно дуется. Необходимость просить прощения за то, в чём не виноват, убивает. Рон злится и думает почему-то о Малфое. Хорёк тоже закатывает Поттеру сцены? Было бы здорово, если бы да. 

***

Через неделю, когда объявлены официальные итоги, Дерек, в свою очередь, устраивает в их комнате капитальный разбор полётов. Нещадно критикует каждый промах, заставляя раз за разом анализировать буквально каждое слово и движение. Симус получает выволочку за излишнюю самодеятельность, которая в реальной ситуации вполне может подвести всю группу под удар. От кого-то Дерек, наоборот, требует чуть больше инициативности. Смиту влетает за постоянно развязывающиеся шнурки. В их деле важна каждая мелочь. Элайджа недовольно кривится и ещё больше, когда Рон неожиданно, больше для самого, удостаивается скупого «Неплохо». Он чувствует, как горят уши, и получает одобрительный тычок в бок от Сандерса. 

Дерек мгновенно опускает его с небес на землю, напоминая, что расслабляться не время и вообще: «Постоянная бдительность!» Они все дружно ржут, и настроение Рона, впервые за последние несколько дней, неудержимо ползёт вверх. 

Рон заканчивает смену с твёрдым намерением помириться с Лавандой. Может, устроить романтический вечер. Она так обожает эту сопливую ерунду. И вообще, Рон смотрит на своё отражение в служебном туалете, хватит страдать о том, чего не было, нет и никогда не будет. 

\- Красавчик, бля, - хрюкает загаженное зеркало.

Рон весело фыркает и аппарирует домой.

***

Артур появляется на пороге совершенно неожиданно. Это более, чем странно. Особенно после того, как мать Лаванды, заявившись в гости без предупреждения, застала дочь и зятя в несколько… хмм… пикантной позе. С тех пор те и другие родители заранее договариваются о предстоящем визите. 

\- Чаю? – вежливо предлагает Лаванда.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, я сыт, - Артур рассеянно хлопает её по макушке, точно кошку. 

Рон во все глаза смотрит на взъерошенного больше, чем обычно отца, широкими шагами меряющего их крошечную гостиную. Артуру хватает трёх шагов, чтобы дойти от стены до стены.

\- Отец? – напоминает о себе Рон.  
\- Поговори хоть ты с ней, - выныривает, наконец, на поверхность Артур. – Остальные наотрез отказались, а Джинни заявила, что это отличная идея.  
\- Какая? – осторожно интересуется Рон.  
\- Открыть детский сад, - возмущению Артура нет предела. 

Рон и Лаванда переглядываются. 

\- Мне кажется – это мило. Молли любит детей, - улыбается Лаванда, разливая чай.  
\- С Люциусом Малфоем в качестве спонсора? – с несвойственным для себя сарказмом интересуется Артур. 

Лаванда давится чаем, а Рон напрочь теряет дар речи. 

***

Рон думать ни о чём не может и аппарирует в Нору при первом удобном случае. К этому моменту он накрутил себя уже достаточно. 

На кухне перед его глазами предстаёт вполне мирная картина. На столе, прикрытый салфеткой стынет малиновый пирог. Джинни, поджав ноги, сидит на стуле и играет с крошечным котёнком, дразня его бумажным бантиком, привязанным к нитке. Молли, водрузив на нос очки, заполняет, если судить по вензелям, официальные бланки, то и дело заглядывая в толстенный талмуд. Через широко распахнутую дверь слышно, как в своём сарае что-то колотит отец. 

\- Сынок, - Молли откладывает перо, - хорошо, что ты пришёл. Ужинать будешь?  
\- Спасибо, нет, - он опирается кулаками о столешницу и нависает над тарелкой с пирогом: - Мам, какого Мордреда?  
\- Тяжёлая артиллерия прибыла, - фыркает сестра, не прекращая своего занятия.  
\- Ронни, детка, - Молли снимает очки и трёт переносицу. – Вы выросли, у вас свои семьи, отец постоянно на работе. Что прикажешь делать мне? 

Рону отчаянно хочется рявкнуть: «Вари варенье!»

\- Я посоветовалась с Гермионой, - отложив писанину, Молли ставит чайник на плиту, совершенно не замечая гневного румянца сына.  
\- Что-о?! Ты что?! Ты!.. Ты… с этой… предательницей?!  
\- Рон, - Молли тяжело смотрит на него, а в кухне становится ощутимо холоднее, - во-первых, никто никого не предавал; во-вторых, не вижу ни единой причины, почему я не могу общаться с Гермионой; в-третьих, перестань, наконец, лелеять свои детские обиды.  
\- Детские?! Детские? – Рону не хватает воздуха. – А история с дневником – это по-детски? Джинни чуть не умерла!  
\- Ну, ведь не умерла же, - как бы между прочим замечает Джинни, почёсывая котёнку животик.  
\- Рон, его семья сполна за всё заплатила. Его жена в Азкабане. Его сын… - Молли запинается на мгновение, - их пытал Волдеморт.  
\- Жаль, что не заавадил, - практически выплёвывает Рон.  
\- А я Гермиону понимаю, - мечтательно вздыхает Джинни. – Ну, как женщина женщину. Такие мужчины. Такой генофонд. Что? Я лишь констатирую факт, - пожимает она плечами.  
\- Мерзкие гнусные слизни! – выпаливает Рон, прекрасно понимая, что сестра провоцирует его, но не может сдержаться из-за проклятого темперамента.  
\- А ещё три тонны обаяния, харизмы и сексуальности, - гаденько хихикая, подливает масла в огонь Джинни.  
\- Достаточно, - взмахом руки Молли останавливает зарождающуюся свару. – Джинни, милая, накрывая на стол, будем пить чай. Рон, ни ты, ни твой отец, ни сам Министр, не отговорить меня от этой идеи.  
\- Он хочет выехать на твоём горбу!  
\- Я не наивная девочка-подросток, Рон.  
\- Отлично! – Рон выскакивает из дома, от души хлопая дверью, и аппарирует, не обращая внимания на спешащего к нему отца. 

***

«Пророк», освещая такое знаменательное событие, как открытие первого магического детского сада, выдаёт целую серию статей. Рита, в кои-то веки не нагромождая ложь на обманы, пишет очень и очень прилично. То ли действительно прониклась идеей, то ли её душу греет кругленькая сумма, полученная в плотном заклеенном конверте. Рон твёрдо уверен, что дело во взятке. Скитер ни за что бы не упустила возможности лишний раз покопаться в корзине с грязным аристократическим бельём. 

Общество взбудоражено, а под детский сад, тем временем был выделен двухэтажный особняк, конфискованный ещё в девяносто четвёртом у какого-то чинуши, арестованного за превышение своих должностных полномочий. Дом, стоящий тихом уютном тупичке в самом конце Косой аллеи, окружён густыми деревьями, а на заднем дворе может резвиться хоть целая армия ребятни. Авроры и невыразимцы проверяют помещения и прилегающую территорию на предмет неприятностей, а домовики, выделенные спонсорами, выводят целую колонию докси в подвале. 

Основных спонсоров двое. Личность одного доводит Рона до белого каления. Люциус Малфой. Куда же без него? Почти в каждой статье Рита поёт хвалебную оду Хорю-старшему, а Рону хочется аппарировать в Нору и сказать матери: «А я говорил!»

Второй – шестидесятилетний, но всё ещё невероятно крепкий барон Олди – в вязаном свитере а-ля Молли Уизли с дочерна загорелой физиономией, стоя рядом с лощёным Малфоем выглядит откровенно по-деревенски. Он известен в обоих мирах не только своими великолепными псарнями, но и потрясающим равнодушием к политике, доходящим, порой, до абсурда. Барон может часами разглагольствовать о последнем помёте своей любимой суки, но при этом путать между собой магического и маггловского премьер-министров. 

В качестве дам-патронесс приглашаются Августа Лонгботтом и, Рону в очередной раз хочется протереть глаза, мамаша Панси Паркинсон. 

Торжественную церемонию открытия проводят первого августа. К этому времени дом отмыт до блеска, а на заднем дворе установлены качели, горки, огромная песочница и прочая дребедень, приводящая мелюзгу в восторг. 

Красную ленточку на входе торжественно перерезает Кингсли и, пользуясь случаем, произносит речь, сильно смахивающую на предвыборную. Люциус с удовольствием позирует фотографам, стоя рядом с Министром. 

Когда с официальной часть покончено, гости разбредаются по территории. Мужчины обсуждают политику, леди – последние сплетни. Неженатый Олди крепко взят в оборот дамами. Рита без устали шныряет в толпе гостей. Флёр, изъявившая желание помогать свекрови в работе, убийственно-прелестна в простой голубой мантии, а благодаря её очаровательным ямочкам на щеках коробка для пожертвований, поставленная, как говорится, на всякий пожарный, наполняется с неимоверной быстротой. Снейп мрачен. 

***

Второго числа Молли и Флёр принимают десятерых детишек на полный день и ещё шестерых на то время, пока их матери обследуют ближайшие магазины. 

Дамочки, занятые собой и карьерой и не имеющие возможности оставить отпрысков с бабушками или нянями, обеих миссис Уизли на руках готовы носить. 

 

Часть 7

Уже после всего случившегося Рон думает, что с некоторых пор Рождество стало его персональным проклятием. Сначала был седьмой курс без Гарри, но с Пожирателями в школе; потом - то первое послевоенное с ощущением небывалой гадливости при виде целующихся Поттера и Малфоя и те слова, что Рон бросил в запале ревности. И идиотское прошлогоднее, когда с подачи Лаванды все были больше увлечены обсуждением надвигающейся свадьбы, а не распеванием праздничных гимнов. Теперь это. 

Нарядное приглашение на министерский бал-маскарад приносит секретарь Главного. Ещё только десять утра, а девица уже неимоверно замотана. Рон не понимает, почему бы не воспользоваться чарами рассылки, но потом оказывается, что за получение необходимо расписаться в толстенном гроссбухе. 

Такие же приглашения получают все авроры, отличившиеся в этом году. Группа Дерека в их числе в полном составе.

Открытка начинает истошно вопить и бренчать, стоит открыть её, чтобы ознакомиться с содержимым. Это смешно только первые пять минут, потом начинает дико ломить виски. Рон прячет пригласительный на самое дно нижнего ящика письменного стола и едва не забывает его там, уходя вечером домой.

Самому Рону категорически не хочется идти на это ежегодное мероприятие. Он не любит и не умеет танцевать. Даже на собственной свадьбе первый танец с Лавандой казался ему пыткой почище Круцио. И Рон не слишком-то жалует большие скопления людей, и там наверняка будут те, кого он предпочёл бы увидеть в арестантской робе в одной из камер Азкабана. Но Лаванда визжит так радостно и кружится по комнате, прижимая к груди мордредово приглашение, что у Рона не хватает духу сообщить ей о своём нежелании появляться на этом глупом сборище. 

Лаванда тут же начинает придумывать костюм. Следующие несколько дней она проводит, обложившись модными журналами. Сам Рон наотрез отказывается рядиться непонятно в кого, заявив, что вполне обойдётся свадебной мантией, благо, что покрой у неё самый что ни на есть классический, и она ничем не отличается от обычных парадных. Лицо, так и быть, он прикроет полумаской. Расстроившаяся поначалу Лаванда оживляется, поняв, что на фоне чёрно-белого одеяния мужа она будет выглядеть особенно ослепительно. 

Оставшиеся до бала дни напоминают Рону дни подготовки к свадьбе. По комнате снова раскиданы блестящие лоскутки, пакетики с бисером и бусинами, ленты и прочая дребедень, приводящая в священный ужас любого мужчину, но неизменно вызывающая восторг у женщин. 

В назначенный день и час они камином отправляются в Министерство. 

Парадный зал украшен так, что куда там Большому залу Хогвартса. Глаза слепит от сияния гирлянд и мишуры. На высоченных ёлках, стоящих тут и там, из-за обилия понавешенных игрушек не видно ветвей, а над головами порхают ангелочки, рассыпая с крылышек серебряную и золотую пыльцу. Раздувая румяные щёчки, они старательно дуют в крохотные дудки. 

Голова кружится от обилия запахов – тут и парфюм гостей, дорогой и не очень; и смолистый аромат елей; и аппетитный запах закусок и спиртного, что разносят официанты.

И невероятное обилие магов и волшебниц в самых невообразимых нарядах. Кое-то из мужчин, как и Рон, явились в чёрно-белой классике, воспользовавшись только масками. Остальные же кого только не изображают. Эльфы, вампиры, оборотни. Парочка оригиналов нарядилась кентавром. Гости хохочут, глядя, как туловище и задница существа то и дело расходятся в разные стороны. Сердце ёкает, когда Рон видит высокую фигуру, облачённую в длинный чёрный плащ с капюшоном. Неужели у кого-то хватило наглости изобразить Пожирателя? Но, нет. В руках человека Рон видит косу и понимает, что это смерть. Такая, какой её представляют магглы. 

А дамы! 

Рона охватывает гордость. Его Лаванда в костюме русалки одна из самых красивых. Низко сидящая блестящая чешуйчатая юбка позволяет любоваться плоским животиком, а высоченный разрез распахивается при ходьбе, обнажая ноги. Полную грудь поддерживают зачарованные ракушки. Белокурая грива, украшенная крошечными морскими звёздами, жемчужинками и веточками водорослей, струится до самой талии, а на скулах и плечах тускло сияют малюсенькие чешуйки. 

Ей оборачиваются вслед, и Лаванда розовеет от удовольствия. Они идут сквозь толпу, здороваясь со знакомыми. Возле центральной ёлки натыкаются на Министра с супругой. 

\- Рон, - добродушно гудит Кингсли и крепко жмёт Рону руку. – Слышал, - он кивает в сторону стоящих рядом Робардса и Дерека, - ты здорово отличился в деле Петерсона. 

Рон невольно краснеет, прекрасно сознавая, что выглядит при этом не лучшим образом – его румянец всегда слишком интенсивный и рваный, а веснушки становятся похожи на брызги грязи. 

\- Миссис Уизли, - Шеклболт моргает, рассматривая Лаванду, - вы… вы восхитительны. 

 

Лаванда, не замечая легкого недоумённого презрения в глазах окружающих, подбоченивается от гордости и удовольствия. Не каждый день оказываешься в такой компании. И далеко не каждая дама в этой зале удостаивается чести выслушать комплимент от самого министра. Тем более, что рядом стоят лорд Огден с наследником и барон Олди, оставивший на время своих драгоценных гончих, но крайне нелепо выглядящий в костюме лепрекона да ещё с котелком золота, который он явно не знает куда пристроить. 

А ещё малфоевское семейство полным составом. Рону хочется презрительно фыркнуть – конечно, куда ж без них! 

Мрачный, что твой дементор Снейп. Уж кто-кто, а он-то точно от всей души ненавидит подобные скопища. Прекрасный до невозможного (Локонс мирно отдыхает в Мунго) Люциус, вполголоса переговаривающийся с Огденом и Олди. Рон почку бы отдал, чтобы подслушать их разговор. Он ни чуточки не сомневается в том, что старший Хорь, пользуясь моментом, обстряпывает свои мутные делишки. А Гермиона в белоснежном воздушном платье выглядит так, словно сошла со старинных гравюр. Рону вдруг становится стыдно за полуголую жену. 

Грейнджер, Малфой-младший и Гарри болтают, не обращая внимания на окружающих. Рон старается не смотреть в ту сторону, но взгляд притягивается, как стрелка компаса. Мордред знает, кого изображают Хорёк и Гарри, но на них нет мантий, а только маггловские смокинги. И Гарри такой… такой…

Рон физически не может не смотреть на него.

Малфой, поигрывая бровями, говорит что-то, отчего они с Гарри хохочут, а Гермиона поджимает подрагивающие губы и бьёт Хорька по плечу сложенным веером:  
\- Ведите себя прилично, мальчики.  
\- Да, мамуля, - в тон ей отвечает Малфой, и теперь звонко смеются уже трое. 

Старшие снисходительно посматривают на молодёжь и продолжают свои разговоры. 

Объявляют танцы, и Лаванда притопывает, требовательно глядя на мужа. Ей нестерпимо хочется открыть бал, но Хорёк уже выходит в круг, ведя под руку Гермиону.

Они не танцуют. Это слишком слабое определение. Они летят. 

Рон смотрит, как маленькие ножки Гермионы, обутые в шёлковые туфельки, скользят по натёртому до блеска паркету, как взвивается тончайшая ткань её платья, как искрятся драгоценные гребни в её волосах. Кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и они вспорхнут, легко взмывая ввысь. Вальс гремит, наполняя собою каждый уголок огромной залы. И эти двое отдаются ему с небывалой страстью. И Гермиона следует за своим партнёром, послушно изгибаясь в его руках. И мягкий свет бликами скользит по её точёным изящным плечам.

Рядом с Роном завистливо сопит Лаванда. 

А сам Рон не отрываясь смотрит на Гарри. На то, как тот в свою очередь смотрит на Малфоя. Жадно. И Рон понимает, что сегодня ночью эти двое не будут спать.

\- Я прогуляться, - бурчит Рон Лаванде. - Ты со мной? 

Она недовольно куксится, но берёт его под руку. 

Впрочем, недовольство Лаванды длится совсем недолго. Всё оставшееся время она пользуется бешеной популярностью, не пропуская ни одного танца. Рон слоняется от одной группы гостей к другой, нигде не задерживаясь дольше одной минуты. Он ест бесчисленные канапе и тарталетки, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса, и планомерно накачивается шампанским. Рон терпеть не может эту пузырящуюся гадость, но на таких вечерах не подают ничего крепче, так что деваться некуда. Не ходить же трезвым. Да и фляжка с огневиски, спрятанная во внутренний карман, приятно греет душу. 

Примерно через час начинают гудеть голова и ноги, и Рон ищет местечко потише. Выходит в коридорчик, ведущий к туалетным комнатам, пару раз сворачивает куда-то и оказывается в кромешной тьме. Он не успевает наколдовать Люмос, когда слышит это. 

Шуршание. Влажное неприличное чмоканье. И стон. Такой надрывный, что душа уходит в пятки:  
\- Гарри…  
И хриплое:  
\- Давай.

Хлынувшая магия пробирает до костей.

Рон зажимает рот и несётся прочь. Ему всё равно – заметили его или нет. Он врывается в туалет, оттолкнув кого-то в дверях, вламывается в кабинку и склоняется над унитазом. Его рвёт. Снова и снова. Всем, что он сегодня выпил и съел. А когда желудок становится девственно чист, Рон со стоном сползает на пол. Упирается локтями в согнутые в коленях ноги и закрывает лицо ладонями. Мерлин…

Он чувствует, как его хватают подмышки, вздёргивают на ноги и практически волокут куда-то. Усаживают на мягкое и бьют по лицу. Рон мычит и вертит головой, пытаясь уклониться, открывает глаза и видит Дерека. 

\- Тебе надо домой, Рон. Сиди здесь, я предупрежу Лаванду. 

Дерек исчезает, а Рон прижимается затылком к холодной кафельной стене. Член стоит так, что больно.

***

Рон едва не валится, спотыкаясь о порог и путаясь в подоле мантии, но Дерек держит крепко.

Дерек стягивает с него мордредовы тряпки, оставляя лишь рубашку и брюки. Рон валится на загодя разобранную постель (Лаванда всегда так делает, когда они ходят на вечеринки), переворачивается на спину, опираясь на локти, и смотрит, как Дерек снимает с него ботинки и носки, отбрасывает их, а потом близко-близко склоняется к лицу Рона и смотрит прямо в глаза. Не мигая. 

Рон уже открывает рот, чтобы выдавить: «Спасибо, сэр, увидимся на работе», когда Дерек кладёт ему руку на затылок и касается губами его губ. 

\- Прости, прости, прости, - шепчет Дерек между поцелуями. – Я знаю, что нельзя. Я знаю, что неправильно. Но я больше не могу. Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Рон.

С вымученным стоном Дерек прижимается губами к шее Рона.

Рон достаточно трезв, чтобы покончить со всем в одно мгновение, но с другой – он пьян в той степени, чтобы спустить ситуацию на тормозах. Рон закрывает глаза. В голове мечется – один раз, только один раз. И можно представить, что это Гарри. 

Он притягивает к себе Дерека и впивается в его рот жёстко, почти грубо. Почти кусая. Одежда исчезает как по волшебству. Хотя, почему как? В голове взрываются фейерверки, когда их обнажённые тела соприкасаются, когда рука Дерека сжимает ронов напряженный член, и когда сам Рон бедром ощущает такой эрегированный пенис Дерека. 

Дерек, вопреки опасениям Рона, не делает ни единой попытки доминировать. Он ложится на спину и раздвигает согнутые в коленях ноги. Рон смотрит на это, как заворожённый. 

Благослови Мерлин Лаванду за её любовь к экспериментам в сексе, да и сам Рон достаточно осведомлён об особенностях мужской анатомии, чтобы сделать всё правильно. В какой-то момент Дерек выгибается, открывая рот в немом крике, судорожно цепляется за изголовье, а Рон смотрит, смотрит, смотрит не в силах зажмуриться. Ему бы, как он хотел, представить Гарри, но не получается. Не получается, Мордред всё раздери! Как он не пытается, но вместо чёрных непослушных прядей и изумрудной радужки видит нестерпимую рыжину длинных, рассыпавшихся по подушке волос и синие, как море глаза. 

\- Сильнее, - хрипит Дерек. – Сильнее! – почти кричит он. – Ещё! 

И Рон отпускает себя.

Обрушившийся оргазм выламывает. 

Рон чувствует бешеную пульсацию мышц; чувствует, как Дерек скрещивает щиколотки на его пояснице, не давая раньше времени выскользнуть из себя; чувствует, как несколько раз дёргается член Дерека, зажатый между их телами. Видит белёсые потёки семени на гладкой крепкой груди. И только после этого Дерек позволяет ему лечь рядом. 

Почти сразу Рон проваливается в сон, лишь краем ускользающего сознания фиксируя:  
\- Люблю…

***

Он просыпается ближе к обеду с гудящей, как школьный колокол, головой. Садится в кровати и осматривается. Его одежда раскидана по всей комнате, сама постель разворочена так, что только идиот не поймёт, что тут происходило. 

Блестящий костюм Лаванды аккуратно сложен на стуле, а сама она, розовенькая и сияющая, словно и не провела почти целую ночь на ногах, выходит из кухни и садится на краешек кровати.

\- Проснулся?

Поняла или нет?

Поняла или нет?

Она протягивает ему фиал с Антипохмельным:  
\- Держи, алкоголик.

Смеётся, целует в уголок губ и морщит хорошенький носик:  
\- Фуу… Почисти зубы.

Рон глотает зелье, и в голове проясняется. Лаванда бренчит чашками на кухне и кричит оттуда:  
\- И не забудь побриться. Сегодня мы идём к твоим. Мои там тоже будут. 

Рон кивает в пустоту. Так поняла или нет?

***

Праздник у родителей проходит мимо Рона. Он словно плавает в густом, как кисель тумане. Машинально отвечает на подколки близнецов, пропускает мимо ушей новость о том, что Джинни и Дин расстались. Равнодушно выслушивает от отца последние сплетни о перестановках в Министерстве. Он вспоминает. Сильное тело, раскалённую кожу, движение крепких мышц. Нетерпеливое: «Ещё» и едва уловимое: «Люблю». 

В какой-то момент Молли отводит его в сторонку.

\- Сынок, всё нормально? – она смотрит с беспокойством  
\- Да, - на Рона что-то накатывает, и он судорожно стискивает её в объятиях. – Мам, прости меня, иногда я веду себя, как кретин.  
Молли целует его в щёку, приглаживает вихор на макушке:  
\- Ты мой ребёнок, Рон. Я буду любить тебя всегда.

***

Остаток выходных тянется как резина. Целое воскресенье Лаванда щебечет, раз за разом вспоминая бал, музыку и наряды гостей. 

Рон поддакивает в нужных местах и думает, думает, думает. Мысли сплетаются в невероятный коктейль, и Рон не знает за какую хвататься. Стоит закрыть глаза, и он видит Дерека, выгибающегося на белых простынях, проступающие следы от поцелуев-укусов на плечах и шее, капельки испарины на лбу и над верхней губой. 

Это было… было…

Он стонет, закрывая лицо ладонями.

\- Рон?

Рон смотрит на обиженную Лаванду.

\- Тебе надоело меня слушать?  
\- Нет. Голова болит. 

Она хмыкает и выдаёт назидательное:  
\- Надо меньше пить.

Лаванда приносит болеутоляющее, а Рон, глотая горькую гадость, вдруг понимает, что за всё это время ни разу не вспомнил о Гарри. 

За ужином Лаванда вдруг становится необычайно серьёзной. На скулы наползает румянец, она опускает ресницы и неловко возит вилкой по тарелке, размазывая рагу.

\- Рон, я… В общем… ну… вот, - Лаванда протягивает ему нарядно упакованную коробочку. 

Рон выныривает из своих переживаний:  
\- День подарков был вчера.  
\- Да, но я хотела сделать это, когда мы останемся вдвоём.

Рон снимает крышечку, украшенную здоровенным розовым бантом, и изумлённо таращится на пару крохотных пинеток. Смотрит на Лаванду, и она отвечает ему чистым невинным взглядом голубых глаз:  
\- Ты станешь папой. Правда, здорово?

***

Утро понедельника обрушивается на Рона со всей силой Бомбарды. Он стоит на крыльце Аврората и смотрит на свои мелко трясущиеся пальцы. Как ему смотреть в глаза Дереку? Что говорить? Да и надо ли что-то говорить вообще?

В коридорах его мгновенно захватывает рабочая круговерть.

Рон осторожно заглядывает в их комнату. Парни полным составом обсуждают танцы, гогоча при этом так, что в ушах звенит. Нет только Дерека, и Рон, облегчённо вздохнув, входит внутрь. Его встречают, как героя. Что ни говори, а Лаванда всё-таки произвела фурор.

\- Мы потом ещё в «Дырявый» ходили, хотели тебя с собой позвать, - сообщает Симус, - а ты куда-то свалил.

Краем глаза Рон видит Дерека на пороге.

\- Домой. Вообще ничего не помню. Проснулся утром - в башке дятлы, а во рту кошки насрали.  
\- Это с газировки-то?! – фыркает один из старших авроров. – Ну, ты и слабак.  
\- Ха! Бездонная фляжка с огневиски – наше всё! И вообще, - Рон плюхается на стул и, невзирая на гневный вопль Смита, складывает ноги на его стол, - сегодня снова идём в «Котёл».  
\- Опохмеляться? – ржёт Дик.  
\- Неа, - Рон криво ухмыляется. – Скоро на одного Уизли будет больше. 

Парни окружают его, трясут, хлопают по плечам:  
\- Ай, молодца! Красава! Герой!

Рон затылком чувствует, как уходит Дерек. 

Рон гонит прочь мерзкие ощущения. В конце концов, они были пьяны. А чего не сделаешь по пьяни? Рон встряхивает головой, избавляясь от тихого «люблю». И вообще, он любит Гарри. Ведь так? 

***

Розалинда Уизли появляется на свет точно в срок. У неё крошечный беззубый рот, махонькие, крепко сжатые кулачки и рыжий, как у всех Уизли, хохолок на макушке. 

 

Часть 8

Финниган с такой силой распахивает дверь, что она с грохотом ударяется о стену, а потом отлетает обратно. Присутствующие вздрагивают, а Симус стремительно пересекает комнату, останавливается у стола Дерека и упирается кулаками в столешницу.

\- Это правда, сэр?

Донован отрывается от писанины и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

\- Это правда, что вы едете в Австралию?  
\- В рамках программы по обмену опытом, - преспокойно отвечает Дерек.

Рон от неожиданности сажает здоровенную кляксу на бланк допроса.

\- Один хрен, - Финниган зол настолько, что у него начинают полыхать уши. – А мы?  
\- Вам будет назначен другой старший.  
\- Нам не нужен другой, - отрезает Симус.

Авроры поддерживают его нестройным поддакиванием, и только Рон молчит. Новость бьёт почище Ступефая. 

\- Мы пойдём к Робардсу, - продолжает Симус.  
\- Все документы уже подписаны, - Дерек продолжает заполнять бланки. – А пока советую вернуться к работе. Мне не хочется краснеть, когда я буду передавать дела преемнику. 

Дерек смотрит на подчинённых. На мгновение Рон ловит на себе его абсолютно равнодушный взгляд и от этого становится почему-то жарко. До конца рабочего дня больше никто не произносит ни слова. Рон, делая вид, что заполняет мега-важный отчёт, дожидается, когда все разойдутся по домам и лишь тогда решается нарушить тишину:  
\- Это из-за нас?

Дерек смотрит на него своими невозможными синими глазами:  
\- А есть мы?

И Рону становится не по себе из-за явной насмешки.

Все предыдущие месяцы они трахаются, как оголтелые кролики. Их повторный секс случается через пару недель после того злополучного Рождества. К тому времени напряжение между ними можно рукой потрогать. Рон даже удивляется – как это никто ничего не понял. 

В какой-то момент они, вот как сейчас, остаются наедине. Хватает мимолётного касания.

В старом продавленном диване, на котором изредка дремлет ночной дежурный, надсадно пронзительно взвизгивают пружины. В ушах ревёт кровь, а перед глазами плывёт пелена, и Рону кажется, что с каждым толчком он взлетает, а потом со всей силы рушится оземь. 

Когда всё заканчивается, Рон почти стекает с Дерека. Когда они успели раздеться? Рон трясущимися руками собирает свои вещи, кое-как одевается, а обнажённый Дерек так и лежит на потрескавшемся и вытертом от старости сиденье дивана. Его бёдра всё так же раздвинуты, лицо закрыто сгибом локтя, а на животе размазана сперма. Он тяжело дышит, а на коже маслянисто поблескивает пот. 

Рон знает, что должен что-то сказать, но в голове звенящая пустота. И он уходит. Молча. Всё повторяется через несколько дней. А потом ещё и ещё. Они встречаются один-два раза в неделю в маггловских мотелях и хостелах. Всегда под маскировочными чарами – слишком уж у обоих приметная внешность. По взаимному молчаливому согласию они никогда ничего не обсуждают, ограничиваясь коротким «Сегодня в четыре там-то» и «Хорошо» или «Сегодня не могу, давай завтра в одиннадцать». 

Дерек всегда приходит подготовленным, а Рон, в свою очередь, уходит именно тогда, когда любовник после всего принимает душ. И каждый раз Рон понимает, что это выглядит как бегство, но ничего не может поделать. Ему стыдно и неловко. И он злится. Злится потому, что каждый грёбаный раз собирается представить на месте Дерека Гарри и каждый раз забывает. Забывает, будь оно всё неладно! Рон готов биться головой о стену. Почему так? Ведь он любит Гарри. Тогда почему с некоторых пор он больше не видит во сне бескрайней зелени, почему теперь ему снится бездонная синь моря у каменистых берегов Шотландии? Рон не находит ответов.

Сейчас, стоя перед столом Донована, Рон чувствует горечь в насмешке Дерека. Действительно – какие «мы»? Нет никаких «мы». Есть секс на стороне, и есть семья. Все прошедшие месяцы Рон мечется между любовником и беременной женой. Не успевая толком остыть от бешеного секса, он аппарирует в очередной магазин с детскими товарами и помогает Лаванде выбирать пелёнки, чепчики и погремушки. А ещё, стирая с себя следы страсти, что на нём оставляет Дерек, трясётся от страха, что чего-то не заметит – засоса или царапины, и придётся объясняться с Лавандой. 

Рон не знает, догадывается или нет жена о его двойной жизни, но Лаванда с завидной регулярностью заявляется к нему на работу. Всегда под благовидным предлогом, и у него не хватает духу выставить её вон. Лаванда без малейшего стеснения рассказывает мужикам об отёках, газах и изжоге, откровенно выпрашивая сочувствие. А когда Рози начинает пинаться, заставляет всех и каждого трогать себя по животу. Хватает Дерека за руку и прикладывает туда, где только что обозначилась пяточка ребёнка.

\- Правда, здорово? – восхищённо щебечет сияющая Лаванда. – Ощущать в себе новую жизнь – это тааак мииило. И мне так жаль тех, кто никогда этого не узнает. 

Лаванда трещит и трещит, а Рон не может оторвать взгляда от пальцев Дерека, лежащих на животе Лаванды. Тех самых пальцев, которые всего несколько часов назад ласкали самого Рона. 

Их последний раз был в тот день, когда Рози появилась на свет. Рон помнит тот миг в мельчайших подробностях – зрачки Дерека, точно чёрные дыры, влажную кожу и прилипшие ко лбу и вискам короткие рыжие прядки, стальную хватку на плечах. Они в шаге от невероятного оргазма, когда в номере появляется кокетливая колибри – патронус Лаванды – и сообщает:  
\- Ронни, ты только что стал папочкой! Жду тебя немедленно! 

Теперь растерянный Рон стоит перед Дереком. Во рту внезапно становится сухо.

\- Надолго? – язык еле-еле ворочается.  
\- Год, как минимум, - Дерек снова утыкается в отчёты, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

 

***

 

Дерек уезжает через две недели. 

Всей группой они закатывают ему грандиозную отвальную в «Дырявом котле». К их компании присоединяются авроры из других подразделений и даже кое-кто из невыразимцев. Гулянка продолжается далеко заполночь.

Рон почти не пьёт, жадно смотрит на Дерека. Ему кажется невероятным, что вот завтра, то есть уже сегодня, он придёт на работу, а вместо Дерека, всегда казавшегося величиной неизменной, его встретит совершенно незнакомый человек. 

В какой-то момент они сталкиваются в закутке возле лестницы, ведущей к номерам на втором этаже. 

Их коллеги в обеденном зале во всю мощь горланят «Как хотела меня мать да за гоблина отдать», а неимоверно замотанный, но счастливый от количества выручки Том едва успевает разносить «Забористое гномье». 

В полумраке Рон видит блеск в глазах Дерека, чувствует его твёрдое натренированное тело и тёплое дыхание на своей щеке. Он тянется, прижимаясь ещё ближе. Трётся эрекцией о бедро Дерека, с восторгом ощущая ответную реакцию. 

\- Поднимемся наверх, - Рон до безумия хочет заняться сексом. 

Он на все сто уверен в согласии, тем больше обескураживает толчок в грудь. 

\- Хватит, Рон. Наигрались.

Дерек уходит в зал, где его встречают громовыми воплями и бешеным стуком деревянных пивных кружек о столы. 

 

***

 

На первый взгляд Ульф Хэмминг кажется абсолютно невыразительным типом. Полная противоположность Дереку. У него белёсые волосы, брови и ресницы, незапоминающееся лицо и ровный, лишённый каких бы то ни было модуляций голос. Стопроцентный флегматик. Это впечатление вдребезги разбивается в первой же заварушке в Лютном. У Хэмминга оказывается волчья хватка и нечеловеческая реакция. 

Стоя в нескольких футах Рон смотрит, как Ульф беседует с координатором от невыразимцев. Это Поттер вне всякого сомнения. Он ещё больше вытянулся и раздался в плечах. Рон чувствует касание магии Гарри, разгорячённой недавней схваткой. Ощущает, как она постепенно остывает, возвращаясь к хозяину. Почти забытые чувства накатывают девятым валом. Мучительно краснеют лицо, уши, шея. Гарри вежливо кивает на прощание и уходит по своим невыразимским делам. Кажется, он стал ещё красивее.

 

***

 

Время несётся точно бешеный бладжер. Совсем как тот, что гонялся за Поттером на втором курсе. И Рону грех жаловаться на однообразие. В его жизни есть что угодно, кроме рутины. Дома не дают скучать Рози и Лаванда – первые колики, первый зуб, первый осознанный лепет, капризы замотанной бытом жены, от которых бессовестный Рон сбегает на работу. 

У Ульфа получается завоевать уважение всей команды, и Рону кажется, что ребята предали Дерека. Мысль об этом царапает всякий раз, когда он входит в Аврорат. Ведь это Дерек сделал их такими, под его руководством они стали лучшими. Хэмминг всего лишь перенял дела. И то временно. Ну да, они не стали работать хуже, и Смит уже не поминает к месту и не к месту о своём скором переводе в пыльный нудный архив. Всё-таки каким бы ни был Элайджа засранцем, но у него отлично получается собирать досье, и команде пришлось бы долго срабатываться с новым человеком, а это значит снижение показателей. Да и привыкли они все к этому поганцу, и ещё неизвестно кто мог бы прийти вместо него. Какой-нибудь слизеринский хорёк. 

А в коридорах и курилках только и разговоров об объявленной глобальной реорганизации всего силового аппарата страны. О создании новых структур и частичном слиянии Аврората и Отдела Тайн. Слишком долго невыразимцы работали автономно, пора выйти из тени. 

Нет, конечно, совершенно секретные службы и отделы останутся, но теперь во время некоторых дел авроров будут сопровождать кураторы от невыразимцев, будет упрощён доступ в некоторые архивы и лаборатории. Больше всего толков вызывает смена униформы. Багровые мантии отменяются, а вместо них вводится нечто вроде маггловского военного камуфляжа для повседневной работы и китель с белоснежной рубашкой для торжеств. Многие вздыхают с облегчением – носиться в мантии по закоулкам, рискуя зацепиться за любую выступающую хрень, - то ещё удовольствие. А снять – значит заиметь возможность нарваться на выговор за неуставной вид. А уж какую эпопею могут раздуть адвокаты задержанного из отсутствия алой тряпки на плечах аврора. Прецеденты случались. 

Чудо это или нет, но их группу практически всегда консультирует Поттер. И Рон, в кои-то веки не таясь, жадно смотрит и слушает. В конце концов, он может отбрехаться тем, что они делают общее дело.

Мерлин, да они иногда даже разговаривают. И совершенно неважно, что все разговоры крутятся исключительно вокруг очередного преступления. Гарри красив, от него потрясающе пахнет, а от низкого, чуть хрипловатого голоса где-то внутри Рона начинает тоненько дрожать жилка. 

 

***

 

В день, когда Дерек должен был бы вернуться, Рон испытывает мощное дежа-вю. 

Он ждёт появления Донована, как когда-то ждал прихода Гарри. Дерека всё нет, а Ульф продолжает что-то спокойно обсуждать со Смитом и Сандерсом. 

Рон выдерживает ещё пару дней и, наконец, решается:  
\- Сэр, а… Дерек?..

Хэмминг водружает на нос очки в жуткой черепаховой оправе и смотрит на Рона так, будто увидел впервые:  
\- Аврор Донован продлил договор.  
\- С Австралией? – уточняет Рон, чувствуя себя почему-то преданным. 

Ульф не успевает ответить, когда Смиттерс – новичок, пришедший в этом году – выдаёт:  
\- Понравилось за кенгуру по пампасам скакать.  
\- Пампасы в Африке, - возражает Элайджа.  
\- В Южной Америке, неучи, - поправляет их Финниган, и придурки ржут. 

У Хэмминга дёргается уголок рта, и он отворачивается от Рона.

***

\- Он уехал из-за тебя, - несколько дней спустя говорит Симус.

В курилке кроме них двоих никого.

\- Кто «он»? – чисто для проформы интересуется Рон.  
\- Дерек.

У Рона хватает наглости прикинуться ничего не понимающим дурачком.

\- Вот только не надо, - морщится Симус. – Он же глаз с тебя не спускал. С самого первого дня, а ты… - Финниган кривится. - Не башкой думал, а хуём. Только и делал, что на Гарри слюни пускал. Нужен ты ему, как Снейпу Невилл в лаборатории. 

Симус хрипло хохочет, а Рона бросает сначала в жар, потом в холод. Подмышками выступает противный липкий пот.

\- Кто?  
\- Что «кто»? Кто ещё знает, что ты дрочил на светлый образ Героя? – Симус снова фыркает. – Ну не знаю, я соцопрос не проводил. Только это у тебя всегда на лбу было написано. Ещё в школе.

Рон мгновенно вспоминает все издевательские ухмылки Забини. Те, что были ещё до того, как стало известно об истинных отношениях Поттера и этого слизеринского гада. Выходит, Забини знал. Всегда. С самого начала. 

\- Хреново шифруешься, - резюмирует Симус, с ожесточением сминая окурок в маггловской консервной банке, невесть как попавшей сюда.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - огрызается Рон, - сам-то со своим Ноттом…

Симус спрыгивает с широкого подоконника и идёт к двери, оборачивается уже на самом пороге:  
\- Я не люблю врать. В первую очередь – самому себе. Это ты у нас брешешь, как дышишь. Себе, Лаванде, родителям. Дереку.  
\- Я ничего ему не обещал! – медленно, но верно Рон начинает заводиться. Какого гоблина Финниган вообще затеял этот разговор? – Какого лысого ты его вообще защищаешь? – внезапная догадка опаляет: - Или ты сам на него запал? Решил подцепить нормального парня после того, как тебя слизень наебал? Нотту надоело трахать твой тощий зад, и он нашёл кобылку пофигуристей. 

О помолвке Теодора Нотта и Анжели Дюбуа было объявлено ещё пару месяцев назад. Прелестная француженка родовита, как самая лучшая сука из псарен барона Олди, а сейфы её семьи ломятся от золота. Партия куда как более выгодная, чем ирландец-полукровка сомнительного происхождения. Сказочки про любовь пусть поклонники Дамблдора сочиняют, а папаша Нотта всегда был мужиком практичным. Тед не первый, кто женится по расчёту, а Симус… Нотта-старшего вообще не колышут чужие переживания. Ну осунулся, ну побледнел. Мелочи! А у Теда обязанности перед семьёй. Им и так было позволено слишком многое слишком долго. Отец Нотта не стесняется высказать всё это Симусу прилюдно сразу после выхода заметки о помолвке в «Пророке». 

Со стороны Рона это подлый удар, он и сам знает, но совладать с собой не может. Симус белеет, с силой сжимая губы. Ещё секунду назад он держался за дверную ручку, а уже через мгновение вспышка боли пронзает Рона. Слышится хруст костей, а по лицу течёт что-то тёплое.

\- Сука! Какая же ты сука, Уизли! 

Рон бьёт в ответ, вкладывая в это всю силу. Они катятся по полу, обмениваясь хлёсткими безжалостными ударами. Их расшвыривает в стороны невидимая сила:  
\- Что здесь происходит?

Поттеру даже не надо вынимать палочку, чтобы наколдовать воздушную волну. Он переводит взгляд с Рона на Симуса. Симус тяжело поднимается.  
\- Обсуждали внешнюю политику Кингсли, - Финниган сплёвывает кровавую слюну и с шипением хватается за локоть. 

В каморку заглядывают другие авроры, появляется Хэмминг, который немедленно приходит в состояние тихого бешенства:  
\- Объяснительные не позднее завтрашнего утра.  
\- От меня ждите рапорт с прошением о переводе, сэр. Я с Уизли больше работать не буду.

Их приводят в порядок в медпункте. Симуса отпускают почти сразу, а Рона задерживают из-за сломанного носа. 

***

Рон возвращается домой почти в десять вечера и сразу натыкается в прихожей на пару чемоданов и сумок.

\- Мы куда-то едем?

Лаванда отрывается от ожесточённого перелистывания журнала:  
\- Не мы, а ты.  
\- Чего?  
\- Того, - передразнивает его Лаванда. – Мне надоело быть в нашей кровати третьей. От тебя только и слышно: «Поттер то», «Дерек это». Задолбал. Говорила мне Парвати с тобой не связываться. Лучше бы я за Монтегю вышла. Он меня ещё в школе звал.  
\- Чё ж не вышла? – рявкает Рон, в котором всё ещё бурлят отголоски ссоры с Симусом. Ему хочется схватить жену за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть. – Какого хрена всю эту хню со свадьбой завела?!  
\- Тебя любила, кретин!

Рози, до этого сосредоточенно перекладывавшая кубики, басовитым рёвом решает внести свою лепту в выяснение отношений между родителями. Лаванда бросает на Рона убийственный взгляд и подхватывает дочь на руки. Рози тычется, ища грудь, и Лаванда расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговок халатика.

\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю? – зло шепчет она. Тонкие пальцы подрагивают, и, чтобы успокоиться, Лаванда начинает перебирать золотисто-рыжие кудряшки Рози. – Не знаю, что ты трахался с Донованом, всё время пока я была беременна? И как? – Лаванда издевательски усмехается. – Представлял на его месте Гарри?  
\- Че-го? Я не…  
\- Ой, да ладно! – снова фыркает жена. – Да у тебя ещё в Хоге вставало, стоило ему мимо пройти. Я, конечно, блондинка, но уж точно не дура. Я уже сообщила всё семьям, - продолжает Лаванда после минутной паузы. – Папа пообещал нажать на кое-какие рычаги, чтобы нас развели побыстрее. Квартиру я забираю себе, остатки кредита выплачиваешь ты. Рози…  
\- Я не откажусь от Рози, - яростно выпаливает Рон.  
\- Ха! А я и не собиралась освобождать тебя от отцовских обязанностей. Исполнять их будешь регулярно и по первому требованию.

Лаванда бережно, чтобы не потревожить, укладывает заснувшую дочь в кроватку, оборачивается к Рону и выпускает последнюю порцию яда:  
\- Ах, да. Не знаю, как там Донован, но я под тобой не кончала ни разу.

Это странным образом успокаивает Рона. Он вспоминает задыхающегося от страсти Дерека, расширенные зрачки, и распахнутый в немом крике наслаждения рот. Рон грязно ухмыляется в лицо своей уже почти бывшей жене и уходит.

Разводят их действительно очень быстро.  
Часть 9

Дни летят, точно песчинки в хроновороте сыплются. Недели, месяцы. Время течёт. Рон в полной мере понимает значение этого слова. 

Время течёт, и сам Рон плывёт по течению, не испытывая ни малейшего желания повернуть обратно. Ему… уютно. Да, именно так. И он совершенно не замечает, что проходит почти два года. Рон снова живёт в своей комнате в Норе, потому что после выплаты алиментов и кредита за квартиру от зарплаты остаётся такая смешная сумма, что её не хватит даже на съём собачьей конуры. 

Просыпаясь, Рон изо дня в день видит плакаты «Пушек Педдл», а завтрак такой плотный, что можно спокойно дожить до обеда, не боясь, что живот забурчит в самый неподходящий момент. Пустая овсянка Лаванды – «Бон-Бончик, у меня полдюйма лишних на бёдрах» - теперь вспоминается, исключительно, как кошмарный сон. 

Первое время после развода Рон ждёт нравоучений от родителей, но Молли ограничивается коротким:  
\- Взрослые уже, сами разберётесь.  
А вот отец ходит хвостом и с несчастным видом бубнит, что «Уизли никогда не разводились», «Мы с матерью вас не так воспитывали» и «Негоже ребёнку на два дома жить». 

На «Рон, ты обязан сохранить семью, что о нас подумают соседи» Рон едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать «Срать на соседей».

\- Я. Не. Вернусь, - чеканит Рон. – Тем более, - он усмехается, - о Лаванде есть кому позаботиться. 

Это правда. Лаванда по собственному почину сообщает об изменениях на личном фронте. Она заявляется в Нору через пару месяцев после развода разряженная в пух и прах. Рози ковыляет следом, неся ведёрко и совочек. 

\- П’ивет! – звонко заявляет дочь и сразу же устремляется к обеденному столу, чтобы начать разорять вазочку с печеньем. Ведро и совок с пластмассовым грохотом летят в разные стороны. 

\- Есть разговор, Бон-Бончик, - глядя в зеркальце, щедро усыпанное стразами, Лаванда поправляет помаду.  
\- Что? – угрюмо интересуется Рон, прислонясь бедром к спинке дивана. Краем глаза он следит за Рози – скатерть уже густо усыпана крошками, которые дочь тщательно собирает и отправляет в рот.  
\- Я иду на свидание, - Лаванда плямкает губами, размазывая истошно-розовую помаду. Критично обозревает результат и прячет зеркало в сумку с дебильным названием клатч. Замочек щёлкает, издавая отчётливое «клатч». – С Грэхемом, - весомо добавляет она, всем своим видом давая понять, что не потерпит скандалов на эту тему. 

Рон первую секунду хмурится. С Грэхемом? А потом соображает – с Монтегю. 

\- Флаг в руки, - буркает Рон. 

Лаванда показывает ему на последок два средних пальца и уходит, плавно покачивая бёдрами. 

***

Лаванда увлечённо строит новую любовь, и Рози становится частой гостьей в Норе. По каким-то совершенно мутным причинам – если честно, то Рон и не горит желанием узнавать – родители бывшей жены не могут, а может, не хотят присматривать за внучкой. 

Рона, к его собственному невероятному изумлению, совершенно не тяготит роль отца. 

Он любит Рози. Неистово. От золотистой тёплой макушки до розовых круглых пяточек, которыми она умеет здорово пинаться. Рон проводит с дочерью каждую свободную минуту: летом зоопарк и пикники у речки, весной – ручейки во дворе и бумажные кораблики, а зимой - непременные снежные ангелы, груда подарков под ёлкой и битвы снежками всей семьёй. А осенью так здорово гулять далеко-далеко и пинать золотые шуршащие листья, а после пить горячий шоколад с наивкуснейшими бисквитами Молли. Рон порвёт глотку любому, кто косо посмотрит на Рози. Он любит купать её на ночь и отводить утром в сад. Это, конечно, может делать Молли, но Рон наполняется невероятной гордостью, ведя дочь за руку по улице. 

Молоденькие девицы хихикают, глядя на его широкие плечи, обтянутые аврорской формой, а пожилые матроны и почтенные матери семейств одобрительно покачивают головами, глядя на такого положительного папашу. 

О Лаванде ползут не самые лестные слухи. Впрочем, Рону на это совершенно наплевать. Частенько во время патрулирования Рон встречает бывшую жену с новым ухажёром, прогуливающимися по Косой аллее. Лаванда цветёт, пахнет и щебечет в два раза больше прежнего. Монтегю выглядит совершенно ошалелым. 

Они приветствуют друг друга вполне по-светски и расходятся в разные стороны. Какое-то время Рон ещё слышит восторженное:  
\- Гри-Гри, милый! Смотри, какие туфли! Замшевые. Обожаю замшу! Давай зайдём.  
\- Да, зая.

Рон оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Монтегю покорно даёт себя увлечь в обувную лавку. 

Рон думает, что за странная привычка сокращать имена до собачьих кличек. Интересно, вот если бы Лаванда вышла замуж за Снейпа, то как бы она его называла. Сев-Сев? А Хоря-старшего? Лю-Лю? Не сдержавшись, Рон ржёт во всю глотку. Два кота, выясняющие возле помойки, кто из них больший альфа-самец от испуга прыскают в разные стороны.

Впрочем, не смотря на все странности и недостатки, Лаванда хотя бы не поливает Рона грязью за спиной. И на том спасибо. Лишь постоянно напоминает, что он отец, и он обязан и должен.

***

Рон никак не возьмёт в толк, на кой дементор в Нору постоянно таскается барон Олди. Почти каждый день и непременно остаётся на ужин, отвешивает Молли и Джинни неловкие комплименты и часами толкует с отцом о политике и финансах, а Рози потчует рассказами о щенках. Рози всё чаще начинает заговаривать о собачке. Рон не успевает что-либо предпринять, когда барон приходит с большой корзиной, накрытой клетчатым платком. Рози с круглыми от предвкушения глазами стягивает платок и пищит от восторга – в корзине, свернувшись клубком, спит золотистый щенок. Олди под пузо подхватывает животину, тот забавно лупает сонными глазами и пару раз взмахивает хвостом. 

\- Это мне? – шепчет Рози.  
\- Если папа разрешит, - говорит барон. 

Рози умоляюще смотрит на Рона, и тот не может отказать. За цвет шкурки и невероятную шустрость щенку дают кличку Снитч. Рози не выпускает его из рук и таскает с собой в кровать. Молли и Рон ругаются – простыни все в собачьей шерсти.

***

Работа и Рози, Рози и работа. Всё, что происходит в жизни Рона. 

Пусть семейная жизнь не удалась, но Рон по-прежнему любит свою работу. В Аврорате он на отличном счету. Его портрет регулярно украшает доску почёта, а благодарности выносятся одна за другой. Ульф всё чаще передаёт ему часть своих обязанностей, и Рон отлично понимает к чему всё идёт – рано или поздно ему дадут собственную группу. Он ждёт решающего разговора, который случается гораздо раньше, чем Рон ожидал. И, конечно, как всегда в таких случаях, совершенно неожиданно. 

\- Аврор Уизли, - говорит Хэмминг после собрания по планированию очередного расследования, - задержитесь. 

Рон послушно опускается обратно на стул. Напротив Гарри неторопливо собирает свои заметки. Он остался, чтобы обсудить с Ульфом кое-какие вопросы. Серая мантия ниспадает с плеч безупречными складками, подчёркивая статность фигуры. Рон исподлобья рассматривает бывшего друга и отчётливо понимает, что любуется. Гарри год от года становится красивее. 

Рон вспоминает, как ещё пару дней назад Джинни с подружками из «Гарпий» хихикают, сидя на кухне в Норе и рассматривая глянцевое чтиво из тех, что всегда вызывали у Лаванды приступы неконтролируемого возбуждения. 

\- А всё-таки, - тянет одна из девиц – на редкость некрасивая брюнетка, - Малфой изумителен. 

Остальные восторженно поддакивают, а зашедший попить воды Рон фыркает. Это Малфой-то?

\- А Гарри? – Джинни лукаво улыбается.  
\- Ну… Гарри, - брюнетка неопределённо хмыкает. Её зовут Дилайла Смиттерс, она стопроцентная американка и одна из лучших загонщиков в высшей лиге. – Что может сравниться с солнцем? Только луна. Всекаете?

«Гарпии» ржут, что твои пятнистые гиены. 

\- Да ты поэт, Ди, - тыкает Дилайлу в бок одна из девушек.  
\- О, да, - соглашается Смиттерс. 

Она встаёт и принимает соответствующую позу – левая ладонь прижата к груди в том месте, где по определению должна находиться приятная любому мужскому взору выпуклость, но у Смиттерс она отсутствует в принципе. Правая рука простёрта к потолку:  
\- Малфой и Поттер – солнце и луна. Они сошлись, поэтому… э-э-э… девчонкам не светит ни хрена.

Гиены снова хохочут. Стоит им слегка угомониться, как Рози, которая слушает всё это раскрыв рот, интересуется:  
\- Что такое х’ен?  
Нору сотрясает новый взрыв смеха. Рози надувает губы, всем своим видом давая понять, что собирается зареветь. Джинни, утерев слёзы, усаживает племянницу себе на колени:  
\- Зайка, это есть у каждого дяди. 

Рон никак не успевает отреагировать, когда дочь с убийственной детской непосредственностью спрашивает:  
\- Па, а у тебя есть х’ен?

Рон багровеет, а девицы задыхаются от смеха.

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? - на кухню заглядывает Фред.  
\- Дя Ф’ед, а тебя есть х’ен?

«Гарпии» рыдают, а Фред вытаращивает глаза. Рон, сплюнув, уже собирается выйти, когда Смиттерс, ухмыльнувшись, спрашивает:  
\- Ну, так как? Есть?  
\- Хочешь посмотреть? – мгновенно включается в игру Фред.  
\- Только если позовёшь Джорджа, - продолжает улыбаться Дилайла.  
\- Замётано.  
Кто-то из девиц свистит. Рон пытается увести Рози, но та вопит и упирается. В конце концов, он сдаётся и уходит на улицу. Сквозь распахнутые двери он слышит:  
\- А слышали, что Флинт с Вудом?.. 

Голоса понижаются до яростного шёпота. Через мгновение хихиканье возобновляется с новой силой. 

Вечером, уже сквозь сон Рози спрашивает:  
\- Па, а кто такой п’инц Альбе’йт?

Рон, просветившийся на эту тему давным давно, багровеет пуще прежнего.

\- Никто, - бормочет он. – Спи. 

Рози широко зевает и засыпает уже окончательно. Рон, подоткнув ей одеяло, спускается на первый этаж и выходит через заднюю дверь на веранду. Облокотившись о перила, курит, глядя в бесконечное небо, усыпанное звёздами. А в голове пусто, как в тех чёрных дырах, о которых в Хогвартсе с таким увлечением рассказывала профессор Синистра. 

Уже собираясь вернуться в дом, он замечает тот самый журнал, что разглядывали «Гарпии». Рон неторопливо листает скользкие глянцевые страницы. От рекламных слоганов и названий статей глаза на лоб лезут – Шампунь «Сила кентавра». Волосы растут прямо на глазах. На чьих глазах? Крем для упругости бюста с молочком мандрагоры. И где, спрашивается, у мандрагор вымя? Пройди курс омолаживающего зелья и получи пилинг ушей в подарок. Как похудеть к лету, съедая три тортика в день? 

А потом Рон открывает фотографию. Огромную, на весь разворот. Гарри и проклятый Малфой. И оба красивы так, что хочется зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. И заголовок: «Самая красивая пара Британии». Статья большая, и Рон читает её до поздней ночи. Стандартные вопросы и не менее стандартные ответы. Впрочем, Рон не слишком вдаётся в текст, его больше интересуют снимки, которые он разглядывает с жадностью. Конечно, все фото в интерьерах мэнора всё таких же пафосных и роскошных донельзя. В гостиной у камина, в оранжерее, верхом. И если Хорёк сидит на здоровенном вороном жеребце, то Гарри оседлал настоящее чудовище. Красно-чёрное, со сверкающими боками. У Гарри длинные сильные ноги и широкие плечи. 

Рон представляет, как Гарри подкатывает на «Харлее» к крыльцу Норы и зовёт Рона с собой. И они мчат по бесконечному шоссе, вьющемуся среди пшеничных полей. Мотор ревёт, а ветер безжалостно бьёт в лицо. Они доезжают до забытой всеми гостинички, снимают номер, наступает ночь и…

\- Аврор, может, вы почтите нас своим вниманием? – голос Хэмминга сочится сарказмом. Сейчас он до жути напоминает Снейпа.  
\- Виноват, сэр, - Рон краснеет и косится на Гарри. Губы Поттера слегка подрагивают в намёке на улыбку.  
\- Итак, аврор, - Ульф смотрит на него сквозь стёкла старомодных очков, - в последнее время вы показали себя с наилучшей стороны.  
\- Благодарю, сэр.  
\- Я намерен рекомендовать вас на повышение. Вам предстоит заполнить некоторые бланки, прослушать курс повышения квалификации и пройти практику в полевых условиях, место которой выбирается по жребию. По окончании вы сдадите экзамены. Если все пройдёт благополучно, то вам будет выделена в подчинение собственная группа, в противном случае вы останетесь на том месте, которое занимаете в данный момент. Вам всё ясно?  
\- Да, сэр. Могу я… Могу я подумать?

Брови Хэмминга ползут вверх – на его памяти это первый случай, когда аврор не бежит вприпрыжку заполнять анкеты. 

\- Да, конечно. 

Рон кивает напоследок Поттеру и выходит. Он чувствует настоятельную потребность получить от кого-нибудь одобрение своего решения пойти на повышение. Поэтому после работы Рон собирается к Биллу. Брат единственный, кто никогда не клевал Рона, какие бы фортели тот не выкидывал. Ещё есть Чарли, но Рону некогда оформлять пропуск в закрытый заповедник.

Рон торопится к выходу. Почти семь, а у Флёр пунктик относительно ужина – семья должна сидеть за столом в строго определённое время и точка. 

Рон нетерпеливо жмёт на кнопку вызова, как будто лифт поедет от этого быстрее. Двери открываются с лязгом, и Рон шагает внутрь.  
\- Мне на первый, - бормочет он, и Гарри послушно жмёт на нужную кнопку  
Рядом с Поттером стоит блондинка. Красивая до умопомрачения. Она смотрит на Рона, как на флобберчевя, а Рон думает, что Гарри постоянно окружают очень красивые люди. Рону с его простецкой физиономией, усыпанной веснушками, с вечно нестрижеными лохмами и неухоженными ногтями не место рядом с Героем. 

\- Ты согласишься? – внезапно спрашивает Гарри.

Рон жарко краснеет, как девственница, застигнутая за просмотром порно. Воздух встаёт поперёк горла. Откашлявшись, Рон хрипит:  
\- Наверное… Да.  
\- Ты всегда об этом мечтал, - Гарри спокойно улыбается.  
\- Ага, - буркает Рон.  
Лифт останавливается на этаже с архивами.  
\- Удачи, - бросает Гарри и выходит. Блондинка тянется следом, как привязанная. 

***

«Ракушка» встречает Рона тёплым золотистым светом, льющимся из окон первого этажа. 

\- Никаких разговоров, пока не поедите, - командует Флёр и ставит на стол супницу. Аромат картофельно-лукового супа со сливками вызывает обильное слюноотделение. На второе божественный рататуй, а на десерт вишнёвый пирог. Рассыпчатое тесто тает во рту, а начинка такая… такая… Рон стонет, настолько это вкусно. Флёр самодовольно улыбается и подкладывает ему ещё кусок. 

После она выгоняет всех с кухни, чтобы спокойно всё прибрать. Доминик и Мари-Виктуар заняты своими, сугубо детскими делами, а Рон и Билл уходят на улицу. Под старым кряжистым дубом в конце сада стоит скамья. Рон закуривает свои дешёвые без фильтра, а Билл просто сидит, вытянув ноги и закинув руки за голову. 

\- Итак? 

Рон рассказывает о возможном повышении. Билл слушает, не перебивая.  
\- Если тебе требуется моё одобрение, то оно у тебя есть. И ты всегда об этом мечтал, - слово в слово повторяет брат фразу Поттера.  
\- Практика длится год. Придётся уехать в какие-нибудь Нижние Мантикоры к Мордреду на рога, а Рози…  
\- Будете видеться реже, зато больше соскучитесь, - резонно замечает Билл.

***

На следующее утро Рон первым делом пишет заявления на имена Ульфа и Главного. Одно оставляет у Хэмминга, которое тот сразу подписывает, второе остаётся у секретарши Робардса. В отделе кадров Рону выдают анкеты для заполнения, а в санчасти – направление в Мунго на медосмотр. 

\- Молоток, - хлопает Рона по плечу Сандерс. Обращайся, чем смогу помогу. 

После обеда в комнату входит Робардс. Он отдаёт Рону завизированное заявление, жмёт руку и бормочет что-то типа «молодым везде у нас дорога». Робардс не мастак произносить речи. 

Вечером Рон торопится домой. Ему не терпится поделиться новостями с семьёй. Он застаёт в Норе небывалое оживление. Свет горит во всём доме, отец в гостиной разливает по разномастным бокалам шампанское, Молли и Флёр одинаковыми жестами прикладывают платочки к глазам. Барон Олди целует пунцовой, точно помидорина, Джинни руки. 

\- Что происходит? 

Молли трубно высмаркивается и крепко обнимает Рона:  
\- Генри сделал Джинни предложение.  
\- На какую тему? – хмурится Рон.  
\- Руки и сердца, - хохочут близнецы и запускают парочку небольших фейерверков. Разноцветные огни с жутким треском носятся по комнате. Дети визжат от восторга, скачут и хлопают в ладоши, а Снитч гавкает так, что закладывает уши. 

Нижняя челюсть Рона доказывает, что закон всемирного тяготения всё ещё работает на отлично. Через мгновение он пьёт из подсунутого кем-то бокала ледяное игристое и трясёт руку барона под пристальным – «только вякни, братец, и я отпилю твои яйца ложкой» - взглядом сестры. 

Вечер проходит на «ура» и заканчивается ровно в девять, когда очень воспитанная Флёр намекает, что детям пора спать. Джинни провожает Олди до камина, и Рон, расставляющий стулья по местам, видит, как барон целует её в уголок рта. 

\- Ты его любишь? – спрашивает Рон у сестры на другое утро, помогая ей убрать посуду после завтрака.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Джинни, и Рон верит.  
\- Но он старый.  
Джинни недвусмысленно усмехается и с грохотом сгружает в раковину ложки и вилки. 

***

Помощи в подготовке к свадьбе Рон тщательно избегает. Свежо ещё «Тиара» или «голубь», Бон-Бончик?» И он тем более ни Мордреда не смыслит в цвете скатёрок. Цвет шампанского или цвет молока? Как по мнению Рона, так цвет у них одинаковый – не пойми какой. По повелению Джинни он покупает новую парадную мантию (его робкое: «Старая ещё ничего», игнорируется), костюм, туфли и прочую дребедень, и на этом его помощь заканчивается. 

Тем более, что курсы не дают расслабиться ни на минуту. Никогда в жизни Рон не учился с таким увлечением. Это настолько интересно, сложно и захватывающе, что Рон просто выпадает из жизни. В реальность он возвращается не самым приятным образом – находит список приглашённых на свадьбу. 

\- Что это?! – вопит Рон, потрясая пергаментом перед лицом сестры. 

Джинни смачно хрустит солёным огурцом, заедая его зелёным яблоком. 

\- Ты беременна? – наугад брякает Рон.  
\- Да, - вычавкивает Джинни. – Что это? Список гостей. Не видишь что ли?  
\- Что здесь делает Паркинсон?! – почти взвизгивает он.  
\- Панси встречается с Невиллом, а её мать дружит с мамой.  
\- С каких пор?  
\- С тех самых, как её назначили патронессой в детский сад. Если мы пригласим леди Августу, а леди Паркинсон нет, это будет очень неприлично.  
\- Чихать на старых кошёлок! – рявкает Рон. – С каких пор Лонгботтом встречается с этой коброй?  
\- Да уж полгода как.  
\- А Лавгуд? – моргает Рон.

Джинни не торопится с ответом. Она выуживает из банки очередной огурец, обнюхивает его со всех сторон и вонзает крепкие белые зубы в пупырчатую зелёную плоть. Рон при этом почему-то испытывает иррациональное желание прикрыть пах. 

\- Луна давным-давно замужем. За таким же улетевшим, как и она сама, - добавляет после некоторой паузы Джинни.  
\- А Поттер? И Грейнджер с их слизнями? Ты и их позовёшь?

Джинни откладывает огуречный хвостик и внимательно смотрит на брата:  
\- Рон, то, что ты перестал дружить с Гарри, ещё не значит, что с ним перестали дружить мы. Гарри мой друг, Гермиона – подруга. Да и Хорёк при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается не так плох. И их Ева просто чудесный ребёнок.  
\- Она дочь Забини.  
\- Она дочь Гарри и Драко, - отрезает Джинни. – И если ты, братец, скажешь или сделаешь что-нибудь на свадьбе, я скормлю тебе твою старую аврорскую мантию. Ту, которую мама накидывает зимой на крышку погреба.

Джинни закупоривает банку, левитирует её в холодильный шкаф и выходит, зажав подмышкой пухлую папку с записями о свадьбе. Рон со стоном рушится на стул, закрывая лицо ладонями. Он твёрдо уверен, что будет не свадьба, а катастрофа.

***

Вопреки опасения свадьба великолепна.

Торжество проходит в загородном поместье барона. Над длиннющими столами, уставленными снедью так густо, что некуда поставить обеденные тарелки, натягивают белоснежный купол, а для танцев устанавливают гигантский деревянный помост. 

Распорядитель носится, ни на секунду не давая гостям заскучать, дети и собаки с визгом и оглушительным гавканьем путаются под ногами, а музыканты наяривают зажигательные танцы один за другим. 

Уже очень беременная Джинни танцует лишь единожды – танец молодожёнов, а всё остальное время сидит на стуле с высокой спинкой. На ней простое белое платье (Рон видел чек, выписанный портнихе – от количества нулей зарябило в глазах) и пресловутая диадема тётушки Мюриэл, венчающая прелестную головку. Сама старая карга опрокидывает один бокал эля за другим и цепким взглядом сканирует толпу на предмет холостяков подходящего возраста. Жених не отходит от невесты ни на шаг. Кумушки умиляются, а Рон думает, что его сейчас стошнит от всей этой сиропности.

Лаванда, нагло напросившаяся на свадьбу и притащившая Монтегю, исходит ядом. На её свадьбе не присутствовало столь блестящее общество, её платье стоило раз в десять дешевле, да и выходила она не за барона. 

«Ну, извини, Лав-Лав», - усмехается Рон, поглощая тарталетки с красной икрой. 

Недовольство бывшей жены странным образом поднимает настроение, и даже то и дело мелькающие в толпе Малфои и Снейп с Грейнджер не способны его испортить. Барон и другие мужчины клана Олди исполняют в честь Джинни что-то шотландское и такое заводное, что ноги сами идут в пляс. 

Рон с удовольствием включается в веселье. Он участвует с остальной молодёжью в незамысловатых конкурсах, кружит в чинном вальсе пожилых двоюродных тётушек и лихо отплясывает с подружками невесты нечто разухабистое, не забывая флиртовать при этом направо и налево. Это получается у него довольно неуклюже, но девицы не обижаются, хохочут и виснут на шее. Периодически то одна, то другая запихивают ему в карманы записки с телефонными номерами и каминными адресами. Рон не выбрасывает ни одной. Какого Мордреда?! Хватит уже хоронить себя на службе. Да в кулак гонять, если честно, уже обрыдло. 

Лаванда подходит к нему аккурат после разрезания торта. Позади неё молчаливой тенью маячит Монтегю. 

\- Есть разговор, Бон-Бончик, - она постукивает по ладони сложенным веером, а Рон думает, что страусиные перья на деревенской, пусть и очень богатой свадьбе как-то не того. 

Он с сожалением отставляет тарелку с куском ароматного бисквита и послушно тащится за Браун в дом. 

На кухне и в примыкающих к ней помещениях суетятся эльфы и официанты, поэтому процессия из Лаванды, Рона и Монтегю идёт дальше. 

\- Тут будет удобно, - резюмирует Лаванда, входя в небольшую гостиную. Свадебный гомон здесь почти неслышен.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – Рон скрещивает руки на груди, ожидая от бывшей жены подвоха.  
\- Ты должен кое-что подписать, - она вынимает из сумочки несколько скреплённых между собой бумаг. 

Рон вчитывается в казённые фразы и не верит собственным глазам – Лаванда полностью передаёт ему опеку над Рози. Это значит… это значит, что он будет полностью свободен от бывшей жены. Последний взнос за квартиру выплачен неделю назад, а когда Лаванда выйдет замуж, то и алименты прекратятся. И он теперь сможет полностью контролировать расходы на дочь. Нет, Лаванда не плохая мать. Рози всегда хорошо одета и накормлена, она чистенькая и ухоженная, но Рон точно уверен, что излишки денег Браун потратит на гламурную ерунду, и ей точно никогда не придёт в голову отложить на учёбу Рози. И не нужно будет унижаться, выпрашивая разрешения свозить Рози во Францию к Биллу и Флёр или в заповедник на экскурсию к Чарли. 

\- Ронни, пойми, - Лаванда явно нервничает из-за затянувшейся паузы, - у нас свадьба через две недели, и мы уже планируем ребёнка, а Рози… - она оборачивается к Монегю, тот молчит как зааваженный, но кладёт руку ей на плечо в качестве поддержки, - Она твоя дочь. Слишком твоя. Понимаешь?

О, да! Рон понимает. Рози – она Уизли. Целиком и полностью. 

\- А у Гри-Гри в родне очень строгие правила.  
\- Которые не позволяют любить детей от первого брака? - язвит Рон.  
Лаванда злится:  
\- В конце концов, Рон! Ты отец! Ты должен. И начни уже копить ей на учёбу, что ли. Это твоя прямая обязанность. 

Она ощипывает веер всё время, пока Рон подписывает каждый лист. Он старается ничем не выдать своего ликования. Лаванда вполне способна пойти на попятный. 

\- Отличненько, - она отдаёт Рону его копию, а свою прячет в сумку и уходит, поддерживаемая под локоток Монтегю. 

Рон дожидается, когда их шаги стихнут окончательно, и с беззвучным «Ю-ху!» подпрыгивает, выбрасывая вверх крепко сжатый кулак. 

Рон бредёт посаду, щедро украшенному гирляндами разноцветных лампочек. Ему нужно хоть пару минут побыть в одиночестве, чтобы до конца поверить во всё произошедшее. Он ещё раз читает документы. Нет, не привиделось. Рон бережно сворачивает пергаменты и уже собирается вернуться к остальным гостям, когда видит их в небольшой уютной беседке, и его накрывает мощное дежа-вю. Только теперь он видит всё – запрокинутую голову Гарри, его раскрытый в немом крике рот, напряжённую линию шеи и… налитой член между губ Малфоя. Голова Хорька мерно движется, и то и дело мелькает юркий язык, облизывающий напряжённую головку поттеровского пениса. Рон сжимает собственный член сквозь брюки. Смотрит, как кончает Гарри, как Малфой совершенно бесстыже ловит последние капли спермы, поднимается с колен и целует Гарри глубоко и долго. 

Чем?! Ну чем эти слизни лучше Рона? Накатывает почти забытое чувство бешеной ревности, когда перед глазами плывут огненные круги, а кончики пальцев покалывает от безжалостного желания ударить. 

Рон закрывает глаза, чтобы не сделать непоправимого.

\- Люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю. 

И Рон на секундочку представляет, что здесь нет Малфоя, и это ему Гарри признаётся в любви. Когда он открывает глаза, в беседке уже никого нет.

***

Джинни рожает точно в срок. Барон счастлив до поросячьего визга и притаскивает в Нору ящик превосходного виски. 

Через пару дней Молли собирает всю семью, чтобы навестить счастливую мамашу в Мунго. Медсестра округляет глаза при виде такого количества посетителей и разрешает войти в палату только Молли и Артуру. Олди уже давно у жены. Остальным нового члена кланов Уизли и Олди показывают через специальное окошко. У Олди-младшего пухлые щёки жадного хомяка, мутные глазки-щёлочки и тёмный пух на голове. Он недовольно морщится и разражается таким воплем, что его не способны заглушить даже толстые больничные стены. Джинни машет на прощание и уходит за ширму, чтобы покормить маленького Джонатана.

Рон идёт к выходу, а скачущая вокруг Рози тарахтит без умолку, строя планы, как они с новым братиком будут гулять со Снитчем, строить запруду на ручье и лазить на старую яблоню. 

\- Он пока ничего этого не умеет, - говорит Рон, вызывая лифт.  
\- Как? – удивляется дочь. – А п’ятки?  
\- Ничего. Джонатан пока будет только есть, спать и плакать. И пачкать памперсы.

Рози недолго молчит, осмысливая новую информацию, а потом поднимает на него круглые глаза:  
\- И я такой была?  
\- Да.  
\- И ты?  
\- И я.  
\- И бабуля Мо?  
\- И бабуля.  
Рози дёргает себя за косичку и изумляется ещё больше:  
\- А кто тогда ва’ил вишнёвое ва’енье?  
Рон хохочет и заходит в лифт и уже собирается нажать на кнопку, когда в кабину почти вбегает Гарри, ведя за руку девчонку. У неё смоляные кудри, синие глаза и лицо ненавистного Забини. Гарри кивает в знак приветствия и напоминает дочери о вежливости. Ева старательно выговаривает:  
\- Здравствуйте. 

Рон рассматривает Еву и думает, каково Хорьку каждый день видеть живое напоминание о первой любви мужа. Как тот спал с Забини, как дрожал под ним, изгибаясь в оргазме, как строил планы на будущее, узнав о беременности. И как всё пошло прахом и пришлось лечь в постель с тем, кого ненавидел. 

Рон смотрит на Еву и думает, что никогда не смог бы полюбить её, смириться с её присутствием, если бы всё было так, как он мечтал. Если бы Гарри стал его. Она слишком Забини. Рон вдруг вспоминает слова Лаванды о Рози и на сукундочку, на самое крохотное мгновение ему становится стыдно, но он тут же гонит от себя эти мысли. Ведь у них с Лавандой всё совсем по-другому. 

\- А у меня новый б’атик, - пританцовывает Рози.

Ей нельзя разговаривать с чужими тётями и дядями, но ведь папа рядом, а он очень сильный и кого хочешь посадит в тюрьму. Ака… Акзабан… В общем там темно, страшно и много пауков, и сидят очень плохие дяди. А этот дядя не злой, красивый и от него вкусно пахнет, а у девочки новая Барби Принцесса. Рози такую только Санта принесёт, так бабуля Мо сказала. Может, Рози разрешат поиграть с Барби, а Рози тогда разрешит поиграть со Снитчем, раз уж с новым братиком нельзя. 

Незнакомая девочка выглядывает из-за пышной кукольной шевелюры и важно заявляет:  
\- Подумаешь. У меня тоже скоро будет братик.

Рон смотрит на Гарри. Гарри улыбается.

***

У Рози первая настоящая подружка. Ева торчит в Норе безвылазно. Они с Рози как заведённые носятся по округе. Их колени вдрызг исцарапаны, одежда в пятнах от травы, а мордахи перемазаны ягодным соком. Молли вычёсывает из их кудрей невесть как попавшие туда репьи и беззлобно ворчит:  
\- Вот постригу налысо.  
Подружки ревут в три ручья, а потом заедают испуг пирогом с патокой. 

Рон пытается запретить их дружбу, но осекается под гневным взглядом матери.  
\- Не смей, - говорит она, - не смей вымещать на детях свои детские обиды. 

И Рону остаётся лишь с нетерпением ждать назначения на практику. Тогда они уедут с дочерью, и не будет больше бесконечного «А Ева сказала», «А у Евы один папа Ге’ой, а второй – ки-не-ло-лог», «А у тёти Моны два мужа. Зачем ей столько?» Рон фыркает – воистину устами младенца и далее по тексту. И не нужно будет уходить в свою комнату, когда за Евой заявляется один из папаш. Потому что сил нет смотреть на самодовольную физиономию Хоря или на Гарри, в последнее время как будто светящегося изнутри. 

Скорее бы, скорее бы, скорее бы.

Рон мысленно подгоняет стрелки на часах, мечтая, чтобы всё кончилось. 

***

Молли сноровисто упаковывает вещи, старательно пряча слёзы – ещё один её ребёнок собирается жить самостоятельно. 

\- Здесь вещи Рози, тут твои, здесь зимнее, - перечисляет она, указывая на сундуки и баулы. – И не забудь первым письмом выслать адрес.  
\- Да, мам.  
\- И не вздумай блокировать камин.  
\- Да, мам.  
\- И на все выходные к нам.  
\- Да, мам, - послушно кивает Рон.

Он уменьшает вещи и прячет их в карман.

\- Ну, с Мерлином, - Молли целует и обнимает их с Рози. Рядом неловко топчется отец:  
\- Пиши, сын.  
\- Да, отец.

Рон подхватывает зарёванную Рози на руки. Вчера Нора выдерживает грандиозную истерику – Рози не хочет расставаться с новой подружкой, с любимыми бабушкой и дедушкой. Не хочет ехать туда, где никогошеньки не знает и ей так страшно из-за этого. Её удаётся успокоить только обещанием, что там будут беленькие овечки и коровки с телятами, и они обязательно скоро приедут в Нору, а бабуля Мо испечёт вафли. 

\- А Снитч? – всхлипывает Рози, крепко прижимая к груди Барби Принцессу – прощальный подарок Евы.  
\- Я привезу его завтра.  
Рози кивает и размазывает слёзы по щекам, а Рон активирует порт-ключ.

***

Домик, выделенный Авроратом, небольшой, одноэтажный, но уютный. Гостиная с двумя книжными шкафами, битком забитыми фолиантами разной степени старинности, круглым обеденным столом и тщательно вычищенным камином. Пара спален и очень светлая кухня, окнами выходящая на огромный луг, с пасущимися на нём коровами и овцами. Дочь таращится на них с восторгом. Её слёзы уже высохли, и Рози не терпится обследовать тут каждый уголок. 

\- Я гулять! – вопит Рози и вихрем вылетает через кухонную дверь в небольшой садик.  
\- Далеко не уходи! – запоздало кричит Рон. За ним по пятам следует молоденькая, но жутко деловая домовушка в кипельно-белой наволочке. 

\- Пиппи хорошо служить. Пиппи готовить обед. Пиппи подавать? – пронзительно пищит эльфиня.

Рон, как-то не привыкший распоряжаться домовиками, в первый момент теряется, но почти сразу берёт себя в руки. По дому и впрямь витают умопомрачительные запахи. 

\- Подавай. Потом разбери вещи и приготовь мою форму.

После обеда Рон загоняет Рози в постель, а сам переодевается в служебное. Ему не терпится приступить к своим обязанностям. 

Магическая часть Касл Комб не слишком большая. Три улочки звездой сходящиеся к небольшой площади с каменным колодцем в самом центре. Лаванда сказала бы: «Фу, деревня», а Рону нравится. Он идёт по мощёной мостовой и с удовольствием рассматривает чистенькие коттеджи, утопающие в пышной зелени и цветах. Будет здорово гулять здесь с Рози и Снитчем, и может, какая-нибудь неизбалованная столичными щёголями милая девушка обратит на него своё внимание. Полюбит Рози. И он будет, наконец, счастлив. Без всех этих метаний и сомнений. Просто и по-человечески. 

\- Привет! – окликает его девичий голос.  
Он оборачивается и видит симпатичную блондинку, совершенно по-маггловски моющую окна на втором этаже каменного дома. Она машет ему тряпкой и кричит:  
\- Да, да! Я тебе! Я Мэри-Джейн! А ты?  
\- Рон! Рон Уизли!  
\- Надолго к нам?  
\- На год точно.  
\- А! Ты тот практикант из Аврората!  
\- Да! – Рон разговаривает, а сам старается очень уж не пялиться на вырез её блузки. Таких «вторых глаз» он не видал ни разу в жизни.  
\- Может, вечером прогуляемся? Я тебе покажу, что у нас тут да как?  
\- Идёт.  
\- Тогда в семь «У Варга». Найдёшь легко, у нас тут заблудиться негде.  
Рон кивает и прибавляет шаг, а Мэри-Джейн продолжает тереть и без того сверкающие стёкла.  
Он минует колодец, который, как и пару сотен лет назад, собирает возле себя любителей обменяться новостями и слухами. Рон чувствует на себе пристальные взгляды кумушек, знает, что уже через каких-нибудь полчаса будет препарирован до самых косточек. Он отлично понимает, что своим появлением изрядно всколыхнул местное болото и обеспечил здешних жителей темой для разговоров на пару лет, как минимум. Рон кивком здоровается с дамочками и идёт к центру местного самоуправления. Староста, медчасть и отделение Аврората находятся в одном здании. Видимо, чтобы далеко не бегать.

На скамье возле крыльца восседает парочка местных раритетов, видевших, наверное, ещё Мерлина в колыбели. 

\- Здравствуйте.  
\- День добрый, - шамкают дедки. На двоих у них три зуба. 

Рон заходит в широкий прохладный коридор. Стены увешаны плакатами самой разнообразной тематики: от планов эвакуации на случай пожара и воскрешения Сами-Знаете-Кого до последствий беспорядочных половых связей. 

Из-за двери с красным крестом слышно, как кого-то распекает женщина:  
\- Это ж надо было так запустить. Будем вскрывать.  
\- Может, не надо, - скулит бедолага.  
\- Надо, Джонни, надо. Флюс – это тебе не с Мэри-Джейн по сеновалам кататься.  
\- Ы-ы-ы!!!  
\- Мужик, ты или где?!  
Рон усмехается. Видать эта Мэри-Джейн проводит экскурсии для всех желающих. Он твёрдо решает пойти вечером на встречу. Авось и ему обломится поход на пресловутый сеновал. 

Он распахивает дверь с криво прибитой табличкой «Аврорат», и послеполуденное солнце из окна напротив бьёт прямо в глаза. Рон не видит того, кто сидит за центральным письменным столом. Он бодро рапортует:  
\- Аврор Уизли прибыл для прохождения практики.  
\- Ого! – слышится насмешливое. – Какой Рыж! Парни, у меня, похоже, конкурент появился. 

Гогот нескольких лужёных глоток оглушает на мгновение.

На Рона пристально смотрят синие, как море, глаза.


End file.
